Crown of Thorns
by VictorZsasz
Summary: 'Chi si volta, e chi si gira, sempre a casa va finire' - Italian proverb; No matter where you go or where you turn, you will always end up at home…
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my latest fic - anyone else still bitter that Gotham is over? I'm trying to channel that bitterness toward a whole series of fics featuring _a ton_ of our Gotham favs lol so stay tuned for more information on those.**

**This is a project I've been working on for well over a year now - writing isn't always a quick process for me, so I really took my time with this before posting anything. Here's to hoping I can manage writing and updating in a timely enough manner****, but with life always getting in the way it won't always be quick - don't let that deter you from giving this fic a chance though!**

* * *

_Prologue_

The night sky was illuminated by the mass of city lights as a new snow began to fall over Brooklyn, slicking the sidewalks and sending chills up the spines of anyone who dared to face the winter cold. The holiday break was about to come to a close, families returning back to their everyday routines as students once more began to fill the city, awaiting the start of classes at their respective schools and universities. Mid-January was a welcome change from the hectic month of December, when the city hosted too many tourists and everyone was too caught up in holidays and gift giving to behave with any semblance of sanity. In comparison, January was rather lax, at least from a New Yorker's perspectiveㅡanyone unfamiliar with the city would surely still see it as a chaotic mess of a place to be, but was that not part of the city's charm?

As the temperature continued to drop and people progressively began filtering into buildings to escape the night's chill, a group of young women strolled through the snow, laughing and smiling and stumbling over their feet. They were students at the nearby Pratt University, and they, along with quite a large group of other students, were leaving a bar that was a favorite among the student bodyㅡthey all had decided that they needed one more night of fun before classes began again. Each of the women were in various degrees of drunkenness, one leading the way down the street as if she were a captain and they were her troops, the two just behind her leaning on one another for support so as not to trip over themselves, and the final two making up the rear, walking closely behind so as to keep an eye on the drunken women ahead of them.

A strong gust of wind blew past the young women, bringing with it a light spray of frosty snow into their faces. The group collectively made sounds of protest to the cold, shivering while teeth clattered. One of the brunettes bringing up the rear, who went by the name of CJ, pulled her scarf a little higher up her neck as she glanced to the friend beside her, both women red cheeked from the chill.

"Remind me again why I moved to New York instead of somewhere warm like Florida." She quipped while snuggling tighter into her warm winter coat.

"Because your dad would've lost his mind if you tried to run any further from home than this." Her friend jested with a smirk, causing a smile to tug at CJ's red lips.

"Oh yeah." CJ mocked as if the answer wasn't obvious to her, hazel eyes drifting up to gaze at the storm clouds above as she walked.

Even though she was states away from her father and the rest of the family, sometimes CJ still felt as if they were right here continuing to cast pressure and judgment on everything she did. She was a few months away from finishing her second year at Pratt University, and yet, on the rare occasion she spoke to her parents, her father still harbored so much doubtㅡit was as if he was just waiting for her to give up and come home, returning on hand and knee to apologize for ever defying and doubting him. _That_, CJ most certainly wouldn't do. She would never give her old man that satisfaction. She'd already given into his wants and demands enough times through the years, and she was done doing so.

Attending Pratt University to major in fashion design was the compromise she made with her fatherㅡwhen CJ told him at sixteen that she wanted to go to college, he laughed boisterously right in her face. What did a woman need an education for, especially a woman from such a well off family? More often than not, he seemed to scoff at her ambitions; he expected CJ to follow the lead of her mother, to marry right out of high school and take care of her children (and in fact, her mother didn't even complete school, dropping out instead to begin raising CJ's eldest brother, Pino). The thought nearly made CJ cringe. Mob families were always so cemented in their ways; anything new or out of the norm was scoffed at and looked down upon, and that was something CJ had grown up detesting.

Convincing her father to even agree to her attending college was quite the challengeㅡCJ wanted to originally go on to study law, whereas her father mockingly suggested beauty school. And though fashion was only really a hobby for CJ, it was the only degree they could both agree on. And then, of course, she had to fight to even attend a school other than Gotham Universityㅡfor years, CJ wanted to leave that grisly city, to get away from the encumbrance of her family. There was very little there that she was attached to, and therefore very little that could keep her tied down to it. She was hardly even home over this last winter breakㅡshe saw her family on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, and then promptly returned back to New York.

CJ knew how cold that seemed, she knew the way people judged and speculated when they found out how distant she was from her family; but at this stage in her life, she hadn't a reason to care anymore about the impression she gave off. Back in Gotham, the Maroni crime family was aware of their boss' disconnected daughter; but here in Brooklyn, she didn't have to worry about her image or her family name.

As the group of women approached the stairs leading down into the subway, CJ's cell phone began to ring from within her jacket pocket. She paused in her step to glance at its screen, her brother Umberto's name flashing across it, causing the young woman to cock her head just slightlyㅡthough CJ had no qualms with her brother, they very rarely spoke these days. She got along with Umberto, of course, but CJ wasn't much closer to her brothers than she was to her father. In fact, before seeing him just a few weeks ago for Christmas, CJ hadn't spoken to Umberto for nearly three months.

"That better be the cute guy from the bar you were talking to." CJ's friend leading the group called back as she scanned her subway pass and waited for everyone to join her on the other side.

"It's Berto." CJ answered simply, a chorus of overly accented '_ooh, Berto_' echoing after her as all of her friends rolled their tongues; though they had never gotten to meet her older siblings, they'd all seen photos and agreed that Umberto was _quite_ handsome.

CJ rolled her eyes at her giggling friends, following them deeper into the subway as she answered her phone.

"What's going on, Berto?" Her tone was nearly bored as she maneuvered through the people waiting for various trains.

_"You need to come home, CJ."_ The young man wasted no time as he spoke quickly, the sound of panic in his voice causing anxiety to immediately bubble in her chest; she had never heard this tone from her brother, and it made her instantly nervous.

She was almost afraid to ask, "Why…?"

Umberto took a deep, shaking breath, his voice nearly cracking, _"Dad was shot."_

CJ tripped over her feet, managing to just barely catch herself on a nearby post as her eyes widened, feeling as if a bowling ball had just dropped in her stomach. She rose back up to lean the suddenly much heavier weight of her body against the post, all of her friends stopping and turning to her with worried eyes.

_"Hes… he's dead."_

A shiver ran up CJ's spine as she gasped and froze, shocked as her gaze darted back and forth across the filthy walls of the subway, hardly noticing the expressions on her friends' faces as her lips slacked while trying to process the news.

_"CJ, you need to get on the next flight home."_ Umberto instructed, trying to regain his composure and put on a stronger voice. Upon only hearing the sound of her unsteady breathing, he repeated, _"CJ, do you hear me? Come home, **please**."_

"… I'll call you… when I'm leaving…" CJ's tone was small and distant before she slowly hung up without a goodbye. For a few long moments, she stayed put, leaning against the post as she stared blankly ahead, her body shaking despite the warmth in the subway tunnels. All of her friends practically swarmed her, voices overlapping with questions as CJ nearly flinched at the sound.

Her father was dead.

Somehow, CJ felt simultaneous belief and disbelief.

It was a no brainer that Salvatore Maroni ran the risk of being shot in his line of work. Logically, CJ knew that murder was always the likeliest way for her father to go. However, to hear and attempt to believe that he was actually dead left CJ in a lost daze. On instinct, she felt pain, she felt loss, confusionㅡthey may have certainly had more than their fair share of issues, but he was nonetheless the man who raised her these nineteen years, and for that she felt an undeniable loss. But there was also a numbness, a disjointed, dissociated sensation, as if somehow she wasn't related to Maroni at all and she was simply being relayed Gotham's nightly news report.

"CJ… CJ, what's going on?" One of her friends' distressed voices finally managed to push through her daze, causing the young woman to sharply inhale as her gaze bounced between their confused faces.

"I… have to go…" CJ took a deep breath and collected herself, running shaky fingers through her hair and frowning with a look of grief in her eyes that her friends had never seen; she knew that, until she was back home and finally looking at her father's cold, lifeless body, none of this would feel real.

"_CJ, what happened?_" They tried again, but she simply pushed past them to rush to her train, not sparing them another glance despite them calling her name.

She had to go back to Gotham City.


	2. Chapter One

**So, fun fact: CJ is _technically_ a canon character! I've yet to find the comic the character is mentioned in, but CJ is referenced as one of Maroni's sons. I'm almost certain that this was retconned, as in _The Long Halloween_ we're shown that Don Maroni has only two sons, but nonetheless if you do some research on Maroni, you'll find a 'CJ' referenced on certain pages. This also makes CJ's brothers that I'll mention in this story canon as well!**

**On another note, I'd like to thank those who followed, fav'ed, and reviewed the prologue! It's always so encouraging to hear back from readers, and I look forward to what everyone will have to say regarding this and future chapters!**

* * *

_~three years ago~_

A sixteen year old CJ sat alone at a round, over embellished banquet table, staring out at the crowd of partygoers with a reluctant, disinterested expressionㅡattending a wedding for a couple she didn't even know was definitely not how she wanted to spend her Saturday night. Especially not a mob wedding that had invited both the Maroni crime family _and_ the Falcone crime family. Though most in attendance, of course, knew how to behave civilly, there were always those like her older brother and cousins who had to be kept an eye onㅡno one wanted a couple of hot-headed Maronis to start up something vile at such a nice affair (though, CJ was almost certain at least one fight would break out by the end of the night, and maybe that would make this party a little more interesting).

From her seat, CJ watched her parents making their rounds through the crowd, moving from group to group to say their hellos and make conversation. The girl sighed heavily; she was one of the only teenagers here, everyone else either a young child or a seasoned adult. And of the few teenagers she had spotted around, none seemed worth engaging with. CJ undeniably felt more than a little out of place among the crowd of unfamiliar faces, and a subtle loneliness had started to settle over her.

As if sensing her disinterest from across the room, Sal looked away from his acquaintances to scan the crowd for his family, quickly spotting Pino and Umberto making conversation near the open bar. He continued looking over every face until his gaze finally settled on CJ, who was sat at the opposite end of the banquet hall from him. Sal stared for a long moment, the look of disapproval obvious in his face as he inattentively excused himself from the discussion and began toward the girl.

As he approached, CJ's eyes had settled on a small group of men that all wore serious expression, hardly looking like casual partygoers, and she suspected that they may well be some of Don Falcone's men. Amidst her focused state, she didn't take notice of her father until he was practically stepping on her toes.

"Camila, what're you doing over here?" Sal questioned as he grabbed hold of her small upper arm and tugged her out of the chair without warning. CJ winced in discomfort, glaring slightly.

"Waiting to leave." She replied, words defiant though her tone was nearly meek. CJ tugged her arm away from her father's hold, causing his eyes to narrow and jaw to clench.

"None of your damn attitude tonight, kid." Sal pointed a finger just inches from her nose with a serious look, and for an instant CJ went cross-eyed as her gaze followed the motion. Again, he reached for her arm, this time taking hold of her wrist, and CJ's eyes darted away from his, a slightly pained look to her gaze as she eyeballed the crowd. To her surprise, she met the keen, watchful eyes of a man among the crowd of Falcone's people she spotted earlier, but she quickly looked away with a slight gasp; he was watching as if he could somehow hear what they were saying, and briefly CJ wondered how much he'd seen between she and her father so far, "Now, come on, socialize and at least pretend you're not a brat for a night."

"Who am I gonna socialize with, the kiddie table?" She allowed herself to be pulled from the dining area, and again she met the eyes of her glaring father.

"Camila, I'm serious, if you don't get your act togetherㅡ" Sal cut himself off, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as his jaw still ticked. After a couple of moments, he looked at her again, "There are more than enough people here, there's gotta be _someone_ you can talk to."

"I doubt it…" CJ muttered as her father turned and continued leading the way through the crowd, his much larger hand still secure on her wrist.

"There are kids your age right over there." Sal's free hand splayed in the direction of a couple of boys laughing largely at something, and CJ simply sneered as she eyed them. Sal rolled his eyes at her expression, shaking his head while muttering about her insistence on being difficult.

Soon, they were stood back alongside her mother, and Sal easily slipped back into the conversation as if he never disappeared to begin with, finally releasing the hold he had on CJ.

The teenager stood by his side awkwardly, briefly rubbing her sore wrist while hardly listening to the discussion going on around her. Her eyes bounced from the faces in the crowd to her parents, and upon meeting the gaze of her mother, the older woman gave a reassuring smile, though something about it seemed insistent, encouraging her daughter to mirror the expression. In response, CJ smiled weakly, eyes falling down to her feet, and she idly began smoothing down her rose-colored dress.

After another few minutes of chatting, the Maronis excused themselves, finally making their way to the newlyweds currently taking a break from the dance floor to sit at the wedding party table. As her mother spoke with the husband and wife, Sal gave CJ a nudge, as if to insist she speak up as well. So, she gave them a small smile and a simple "_congratulations"_ before she once more became silent and disinterested, and she was tempted to leave the group to go back to the comfort of her table in the corner.

"Evan, Roberta," A familiar, warm voice spoke from somewhere to CJ's left, and the group all turned their eyes to settle on Don Carmine Falcone. The corner of CJ's mouth tugged up slightly at the older man, glad to see a familiar face, even if it was the man many had deemed as her father's rival, "My congratulations to you both."

The mobster, as well as the tall, bald man just a step behind him (whom CJ realized was one of the men she spotted earlier), entered the small group, the prior taking a brief minute for affable small talk with the newlyweds before they left to mingle with other guests. Once they were alone, Falcone turned his attention onto the Maronis, "Sal, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise." Maroni gave a cordial smile as the men hugged with false warmth, "You remember my wife, Josephine."

"How could I ever forget?" As Falone set his hands on Josephine's arm to lightly kiss her on either cheek, CJ caught her eyes drifting to the man stood beside himㅡnot only was he bald, she realized, but he didn't have any brows or lashes either, which made the dark bags under his eyes and the sharpness of his gaze more apparent. CJ couldn't help the confused, studious look in her eyes as she stared, feeling as if she'd seen him somewhere before.

Now, her interest becoming piqued, her gaze dragged slowly up his form from foot to head with a furrowed browㅡsure she'd seen her fair share of flashy clothing, but his attire was… different. Not at all necessarily bad in her opinion, but certainly attention grabbing among the wedding crowd of black suits that all looked the same. CJ's gaze looked from his thick boots to his harshly patterned shirt to his bold blue gloves (and what kind of person wore gloves inside, anyway, she thought), her expression remaining slightly knotted in question the entire time.

CJ gasped slightly when her eyes finally fell back on his face, realizing that he was staring right back at her with an unblinking gaze. She couldn't help the slight pink tinge that colored her cheeks as she noticed the shadow of an amused smirk on his lips; who knows how long she'd been staring, she realized, and who knows how long he'd been staring back.

Upon meeting his dark eyes, CJ briefly froze, became slightly unsettled by the depth of his gazeㅡhe had the capacity to be dangerous, that much she could tell. Something in his eyes was akin to her father's and his associates, a certain edge only a mobster could carry; he wasn't someone to mess with, and yet he was an undeniable curiosity, that distant sense of familiarity still lingering in the back of her mind.

"And my daughter, Camila." Hearing her name snapped CJ's attention back to the rest of the group, and she quickly gave a practiced smile as Falcone offered his hands to her.

"Must have been nearly four years now since we last met." Falcone's gaze was fatherly as CJ rested her hands atop his, the older man giving them a kind squeezed, "Forgive my memory, are you still in school?"

"One more year before college." CJ answered almost hesitantly, knowing the topic of college was tense between her and her parents. She could practically feel the tension radiating from her father, and she knew he was almost surely side-eying her with a glare, but Falcone continued on.

"A bright girl like you will be a success in whatever major you choose, I'm sure." Though it was a simple statement, Falcone's words nonetheless caused a warmth to rise in CJ's chest, easing some of the nerves that she had been feeling throughout the whole evening.

With a smile, Falcone held eye contact with CJ while motioning to the bald man in his company, only letting his eyes turn back to Sal at the last moment, "You remember Victor."

"Zsasz." Maroni said in a dull greeting, his eyes showing a certain disdain for the young man, who in turn gave an expressionless nod. When her father's eyes turned away, however, CJ was sure she caught this Victor Zsasz raise a brow muscle in Sal's direction, and the girl couldn't help the slight smirk that crossed her lips at the judgmental expression.

Falcone looked back to CJ, "Victor is one of my associates, he's…" he paused for the briefest of moments as his eyes briefly flicked away from her to observe Victor for a moment, knowing full well Maroni didn't talk mob discussion anywhere near his daughter (though CJ already knew more about her father's work than he cared for), "my head of security."

"It's been a while, Victor." Josephine spoke with a warm smile and genial gaze while offering her hands out to the young man. The friendliness in her mother's eyes caused CJ to quirk a browㅡwould her mother's familiarity with this man explain why CJ felt as if she once knew him, though she was almost sure she'd never seen his face before?

Victor mirrored the older woman's movement, reaching out with his gloved hand to meet hers and give an acknowledging nod. His dark eyes shone with an unexpected warmth for just an instant before it disappeared, and for a short moment he looked as if he were perhaps about to speak before CI almost snorted.

"So, can he talk or does he only know how to stare and nod?"

She realized her mistake as soon as she said it; CJ may have meant it as a joke, but she _knew_ the adults wouldn't take it as one. Everyone in the group looked at her with varying degrees of surprise, from Victor actually looking _amused_ to her father looking about ready to slap her.

"Camilaㅡ" Sal once again made a grab for her arm.

"Sal, it's fine." Falcone quickly and calmly intervened.

"I appreciate someone who's honest about what they're thinking." Victor finally spoke up, his deep yet cool tone of voice managing to take CJ by surprise. Though there was still a small grin on his lips, his eyes read as something nearly menacing while his gaze drifted slowly from CJ, to her father's hand around her arm, up to Sal's face.

"We'll have to talk about being honest in public later." Sal hissed dismissively, releasing his grip and sending CJ a final warning glance.

Falcone gave her a comforting stare before looking between Sal and Josephine, "Well, it's best we let you three go, I'm sure there are more familiar faces you'd like to see." He offered his hand a final time to Maroni, "You all have a good rest of the evening."

"You too, Carmine." And as Falcone and Victor walked away, CJ's eyes were trained on them for just a moment before her father's large hand suddenly grabbed her around the chin, fingers digging threateningly into her cheeks as he turned her to face him again, causing the girl to release a small, surprised yelp.

"You're _really_ asking for it tonight, aren't you?" Sal's tone was hard as he glared at his daughter, and, if she wasn't so used to her father always handling her so roughly (and if they weren't in the middle of a crowd), CJ knew she would have been more afraid right now. But instead she sighed with a defeated look in her eyes; she was finally at a loss for words, simply staring back at him as if fearing what he might do next, "You're a real pain in the ass sometimes, Camila."

"I'm sure she's sorry, Sal." Josephine spoke softly, resting a hand onto her husband's arm and giving him a light tug in hopes that he'd release his grip on the teenager's face.

"Oh, she keeps it up tonight and she's gonna be sorry…" He nearly shoved her head back as he looked away, taking a deep breath, "Go find your brothers and bother them for a while."

Sal turned away as Josephine gave her daughter a sympathetic look, though there was also warning in her gaze, a silent, worried plea that she get her act together. The couple began walking through the crowd, and as CJ watched them go, her jaw quivered slightly, feeling tears well in her eyes. For a long few moments, she stayed rooted to her spot, watching until her parents disappeared from sight before closing her eyes to stop any tears from falling. She released a shuddering sigh as she opened her eyes slowlyㅡshe may have been pushing her luck earlier, but, if CJ were to search for an upside, at least now she was finally left alone.

CJ kept her head turned down as she began maneuvering through the crowd, feeling emotionally depleted while lightly rubbing at her jawㅡshe so hoped there'd be no bruising this time. She made a beeline for the bar, taking a few deep breaths to compose herself again, shaking her head as if it would somehow rid her of the last few minutes.

Soon, she was leaning against the countertop, giving the bartender a small, false smile before requesting a soda and turning around to face the party. As she observed the crowd, a pair of men wandered toward the bar, settling just to her right. CJ hardly took any notice of them until the blonde one closest to her began to speak, having been hungrily eying her for a few moments.

"Looks like you'd rather be anywhere but here, doll." His rough voice caused CJ to glance over with hesitant disinterest, and he gave a grin when they met eyes.

" No, this is my happy face." CJ responded dully, yet the man looked amused by her tone.

"Wanna do something after this party?" CJ began to feel a little anxious about the man's insistent tone, but tried to maintain a calm exterior.

"No, I'm good." She attempted to shut him down, but the man still pursued.

"You sure?"

"_Yes_." As she spoke more firmly, though her tone still laced with wary, the bartender handed her a soda, to which the blonde's friend gave her a scrutinizing look.

"You aren't legal, are you?"

CJ's anxiety relaxed just a little as she finally pushed away from the bar, eyes narrowing slightly, "_Nope_."

As she began walking away, CJ looked back at them with a dark look in her eyes, turning into the crowd. But she abruptly collided with a hard chest, gasping as she lost grip of her glass and spilled its contents onto the man's front before it clattered to the ground. CJ looked up with wide eyes, meeting the gaze of none other than Victor Zsasz once more, who, after a moment, looked down at the wet spot in the center of his shirt.

"_Shit_." She hissed, eyes flicking between his face and his chest.

"And we meet again…" Victor spoke simply, fixing his gaze on her eyes intensely, before he suddenly cracked a grin, "At least it wasn't red wine, right?"

Slightly surprised by his change in tone and demeanor, CJ nodded quickly, again looking down at his chest for a brief instant.

"Right…" She spoke slowly, "I, uh… I'm sorry about that." She paused, looking away as she recalled her comment about him from earlierㅡfor the sake of her family image, she knew it would be best if she apologize for that as well, "I'm sorry for earlier, too, what I said."

"No you're not." His tone was by no means harsh, but he took CJ aback with his frankness, causing her to furrow her brow, "Don't start apologizing when you don't mean itㅡyou start lying like that and you'll turn out like your father."

CJ couldn't help the small, amused scoff that escaped her as she shook her head, "Well, that's a scary thought."

That little smirk still sat on Victor's lips until his eyes drifted down to her jawline, and he made an indicating nod with his chin, "You alright?"

CJ's eyes widened before she quickly turned her head down, unsettled to know that Victor had seen what happened between her and her father, "I'm fine."

Victor frowned as he studied her face with a serious gaze, "What did we just say about lying?"

CJ's eyes turned back up to his sharply, "I can handle it." Her tone, too, was a little harsher, defensive as she spoke, "_That's_ not a lie."

For a moment longer she glared up at Victor as if to make her point, taking in a deep breath before turning and walking away without another word, eyes dropping with dejection as she went.

* * *

_~present day~_

CJ stared absently at the wall in front of her, brows turned down and eyes shining with unshed tears. Around her, she could hear guests mingling, the soft sounds of their movements and voices, and yet everyone sounded a thousand miles away. The daze that had settled over her the moment they buried her father began to give way to the sinking realization that Salvatore Maroni was truly dead and gone. Never again would she see his disapproving stare or hear his raised voice; never again would she see his happy smile or hear the sound of him telling stories to put her to sleep. Sal Maroni was goneㅡ_her father_ was gone.

Finally, CJ blinked, bloodshot eyes turning slowly to look among the crowd of guests in her family home; most faces she didn't recognize, but then she reasoned many of them had to be mob connections. She spotted her mother across the large living room, her cheeks tear-stained and a company of close relatives staying glued to her side since their arrival. CJ felt her chest tighten in sympathy for her grief-stricken mother, but the sight of such unrestrained sorrow on Josephine's face was more than she could bare and CJ quickly averted her gaze, tightly closing her eyes in attempt to keep her emotions in check.

People approached her every few minutes throughout the reception, offering their condolences, making brief discussion about how great a man her father was. CJ met each of them with a hard expression, obligingly reminiscing along with them, though of course the last thing she wanted right now was to stir up anymore memories of her father. But CJ knew the formalities, knew the expectation her father would have had in this scenario, and so she kept her chin high and gaze as strong as it could be.

CJ, having progressively gotten more and more overwhelmed as the day went on, finally managed to excuse herself from a conversation with a distant cousin, stating smally that she needed to step outside for air. Even if only for a few minutes, she needed some distance and some silence, and quickly she was sat on a large stone bench on the front patio, staring blankly ahead of herself once again.

Per typical Gotham weather, the sky was cloudy and the air crisp; CJ could see her breath frosting in front of her, though she hardly took notice of the chill that created goosebumps up her arms. In fact, the cold was almost a welcome change from the stiff heat of the atmosphere inside the houseㅡat least the cold made her feel numb. For even just a short while, her mind wouldn't dwell on her father; instead, it could be silent.

"You're sure to catch cold out in this weather without a coat, my dear." A kind, approaching voice startled CJ from her daze. Her hazel eyes quickly spotted Carmine Falcone walking up the front path through her mother's small garden, followed closely by Victor Zsasz. They came to a halt some few feet ahead of her on the front steps, a soft, almost paternal gleam in Falcone's eyes as he gazed at CJ, "You must be freezing."

CJ gave a small, sad smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "Don Falcone…"

Falcone made a move to remove his coat to offer it up to CJ, but Victor was faster and hastened to remove his coat first, concerned at the idea that the older man, still recovering from a cold himself, should be exposed to the frigid air. Falcone gave a nod of thanks as Victor held out his coat in CJ's direction.

"No, no, don't worㅡ" but he didn't give her a chance to finish, quickly stepping around her to set the jacket on her shoulders himself. As he moved back again to stand near Falcone's side, CJ slowly reached her hands up to grab the collar of the new layer and pull it tighter around her, its weight providing her with an unexpected sense of comfort.

"Of course, you remember Victor?" Falcone asked as simply a formality, knowing that over the last few years the two always became reacquainted whenever at the same gatherings. CJ gave a nod, meeting the dark eyes of the man in question for a few moments, briefly recalling the last time they saw each other and how different that was from today, "My apologies for missing the funeralㅡI'm not as young as I used to be, best I don't overexert myself after everything that's happened this last week."

"No need to apologize, I understand." Another wave of sadness tugged at CJ's heart, knowing what '_everything that's happened this last week_' referred toㅡFalcone was there when Fish Mooney shot her father in a mob face off, was there for the madness that broke out between Fish and Oswald Cobblepot and everyone in-between. Though CJ was hardly, if at all, familiar with the names involved in the day her father died, she'd heard enough talk since being back to paint some semblance of a picture of the events in her head.

Falcone could see the young woman's eyes beginning to water, could see that her mind was drifting into speculation about the events of that fateful day.

"How are you holding up, Camila?" He asked gently, and she gave him another sad smile.

"Honestly, not at all how I expected…" Her gaze dropped down to the worn bricks under their feet, looking between the men's shoes as she began to consider how exactly she was feeling. Though she was by no means close to Falcone, he was always welcoming and comfortable with her, and CJ knew she didn't have to lie to himㅡback inside the house, she nearly feared telling everyone how she really felt today, but with Falcone she knew her honesty wouldn't be judged. He was aware of the way the newly deceased Don was with his family, and he especially knew about the strained relationship Maroni had with his daughter.

CJ was the only member of the Maroni family to leave Gotham in decades, and Falcone clearly remembered the many occasions he'd met the young woman as she grew up, how he'd always seen her butting heads with her father and brother. Don Falcone not only knew of but also acknowledged that the Maroni family had far more problems going on than they cared to admit.

"I thought..." CJ trailed off quietly, eyes cast down for fear of breaking out in tears if she met Falcone's candid gaze, "I didn't think it'd be this hard. That I wouldn'tㅡ" She cut herself off, taking a shallow, jagged breath.

"Losing family is hard no matter how hard it was to be their family." Falcone answered while stepping forward to rest a gentle hand on her shoulder, "For all his faults, your father nonetheless was respected by the city, and he was still there to raise and provide for you."

"Yeah... some provider, he was." CJ's tone was cold, eyes glazed over as she stared ahead of herself for a few long moments. But her expression faltered, reminiscent of a dejected child as she looked back up at the men, gaze quickly drifting past Victor's unreadable expression to meet Falcone's, "...Yet, I think I miss him."

"How could you not," The man's expression was comforting, a slight, kind smile in place. Before he could continue, though, the front door was wrenched open, and out marched Pino with an anger ablaze in his flushed face. CJ's eyes immediately widened as he approached Don Falcone.

"The hell you doing here, Falcone!?" Pino practically shouted, "You come here looking for trouble?"

Stood just outside of the open doorway was Umbertoㅡwho looked as if he was already exhausted by Pino's insistence on a confrontationㅡand a couple of cousins, their arms crossed and eyes glaring like the blind followers they were; CJ was sure that beyond them within the front hall, she could see other curious guests trying to peek at the conflict outside.

Falcone nearly sighed at this newfound inconvenience, but maintained a calm composure as he met the eldest Maroni's eyes with authority, "I simply came to offer my condolencesㅡ"

"Condolences!?" Pino took another menacing step forward, and CJ saw Victor make a quick reach to hover his hand over the gun hidden under his suit jacket. As if Falcone could sense the movement behind him, he simply raised a hand, not quite touching Victor's forearm to halt him, "It was your bitch Fish Mooney that killed my old man, and you think you're welcome here?"

"Pinoㅡ"

"Shut it, CJ!" Her brother's gaze quickly turned on her as he reached out forcefully, grabbing a hold of her arm and pulling her to her feet. CJ yelped in pain as Victor's coat fell from her shoulders, and she quickly tried to pry herself from Pino's hold, catching the thick scent of alcohol on his breath, "The hell you doing out here with them, anyway?"

"Pino, _let go_ of me." CJ's tone was surprisingly harsh as she shoved at her brother's arm until he finally let go, leaving a visible mark of his hand in its place. Pino's eyes glared daggers into her as he bit the inside of his cheek, CJ's dumbstruck eyes darting back and forth between his.

But, quite suddenly and unexpectedly, CJ's eyes began to water, her expression knotting into one of pure heartache as she desperately grabbed at the lapels on her brother's jacket. Her breaths came out short and shaky as she frowned.

"I can't believe you right now," tears began streaming down her face, "We just buried our _father_ and I know it hurts, but you're head of the family now, you have to be stronger for the rest of us. We're all trying to mourn dad, you _don't _need to do this right now."

Pino's expression immediately turned to one of surprised alarm as he watched his sister cry, her small hands clinging to him desperately. The siblings had _never_ been close, and on any normal day CJ wouldn't have dared to reach out for him this way; but the sheer distraught look on her face triggered the realization in Pino of how serious this really was. The anger slowly dissolved from his face as he glanced between his nearby family, a degree of his own sadness and confusion crossing his eyes. It didn't matter how much he loathed Don Falcone, not right nowㅡtoday he would mourn his father and take care of his mother, own up to the new title as head of the Maroni family.

"Shit, CJ… stop crying, will ya," He pulled her into an awkward, forced hug that was almost too tight.

"Just go back inside, go find momㅡshe needs you more than I do." Pino released her so to meet CJ's pain filled eyes again, "You're head of the family now, Pino, we _need_ you."

Briefly, he looked past CJ's shoulder at Falcone and Victor, "Are you sure you want to be left alone with them?"

"It's fine, they just want to see mom and then they'll leave if that's what you want." At the hesitation in her brother's gaze, more tears shed from CJ's eyes, "Please just keep today civil."

Pino began nodding, collecting himself, "Alright…" he stepped back from his sister, jaw clenched as he took a deep breath, "But come back inside, CJ."

"Give me a minute, I don't want to be seen like this," she sniffed as she gestured vaguely to her running makeup. Pino's stormy gaze fell back on Falcone briefly but, catching his sister's pleading gaze once more, he shot Carmine one final look of disdain before heading back inside; Pino's troop followed suit and left the terrace, and Umberto shared a long knowing look with his sister, then meeting Falcone's eyes and giving a respectful nod before heading inside and closing the door behind himself.

"Sorry about that." CJ's said flatly a few moments after the door was closed. Her voice, though now a little raw, had lost its trembling sadness and returned to normal, her energy once again calm, if not mildly annoyed, when she turned back to Don Falcone and Victor. Her tears had already nearly run dry and, had it not been for the faint streaks of mascara on her cheeks, one wouldn't even have known she was just crying a minute earlier.

Victor couldn't help the impressed half smirk that slowly curled his lips as he realized her tears were a ploy. (Though, it was just as much therapeutic as it was a ployㅡsince returning to the city, CJ had held back all of her tears, and it was a welcome relief to finally let them fall.) Falcone shared in Victor's astonishment with a look that might be described as approval on his face. CJ quickly dabbed under her eyes to clean her make-up, sighing slightly.

"Pino suddenly thinks that as head of the family he has to be an even bigger dick than he was before." CJ gave a slight look of apology for her word choice, but it appeared that the older man wasn't even phased by it.

Falcone offered his handkerchief over to CJ, who gladly took it and continued mopping up the dampness under her eyes, "And I'm sure that trick works every time."

"So long as there's other people watching." CJ couldn't help her ironic smile as she looked between the men, "He shouldn't cause you anymore trouble today, but I can't guarantee what he may try starting tomorrow."

"Well, thank you." Falcone gave a small smile in return, meeting her eyes, "If he ever lays a hand on you againㅡ" at that he motioned to the faint red handprint that was sure to become a faint bruise on her arm, "ㅡknow that you can come to me if you need. You may not have a place at the table, Camila, but you deserve to be respected."

CJ smiled fully, not expecting such words from the Don's mouth. In fact, it managed to tug at her heartstringsㅡthose were words her father had never said to her, and that realization set in instantly.

"Thank you…" Her voice was smaller as he gave one more reassuring smile.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, my dear, I'm going to pay my respects to your mother before Pino's hospitality runs out."

"Of course." CJ sidestepped slightly to make a clear path for the front door, and after he gave her hand a brief, reassuring squeeze, Falcone walked past her with Victor following closely behind. As he passed by, CJ held Victor's dark gaze until he was out of her peripheral vision, and she turned back to stare ahead of her quietly. She released a heavy sigh once she was sure the men were gone, walking out into the garden until coming to a stop to rest her hands on the back of a patio chair, leaning her weight onto it and casting her head down.

Unknown to CJ, Victor had halted in the doorway, eying his coat that had been thoughtlessly dropped to the ground a few minutes prior. He quietly turned and picked it back up, staring at the young woman for a few moments before he began to approach.

"You know," Victor's low voice caused CJ to gasp slightly and turn around quickly, his approach having been so quiet that she hadn't heard him behind her. He stepped forward and lightly dropped the coat back over her shoulders, pausing as he held her gaze, "you don't have to forgive your dad just because he's dead."

Before CJ even had the chance to speak again, though, Victor gave her the briefest of smiles and quickly moved to disappear into the house.

For a short moment, CJ stared at the front door with large eyes as she processed his words before a faint, sad smile crossed her lips, tugging Victor's jacket a little tighter around her and burying herself comfortingly into the lapel.


	3. Chapter Two

**Alright y'all, I'll apologize in advance, because this chapter is _long_. This will by no means be a common chapter length in the future, but with the way things fell as I write, there just wasn't a good breaking point.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this next one, and be sure to leave reviews to let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

Two days after Maroni's funeral, CJ was up in her childhood bedroom packing her suitcaseㅡshe was set to head back to university that evening and put the last few emotional days behind her. Her family certainly didn't hold back their obvious upset that she was leaving so soon; after all, it did come off a little heartless of her. How could she return to her normal routine so quickly after the death of her own father?

But she knew it to be pointless to argue or reason with them. No, CJ just had to continue focusing on her own life and not stress about the judgment her brothers, cousins, and everyone else placed on her. Of course, CJ hated to see the upset in her mother's face when the younger announced that she was leaving again, but the five days she'd been back in Gotham were more than enough for her.

As CJ closed up her bag and set it beside her desk, her eyes fell to the winter coat thrown over her lounge chairㅡit was the one Victor had loaned to her just a couple days prior, but he and Don Falcone had left the funeral reception before she could find them again. She recalled Victor's wordsㅡ_"you don't have to forgive your dad just because he's dead"_ㅡand couldn't help her subtle, almost sad smile. The way he'd said it sounded as if he knew from experience and it was a comfort to know that maybe someone else understood what she was going through, but it also left CJ curious to know what exactly Victor had gone through that made him relate to her circumstance.

CJ realized she should return the coat. It was silly to think that Pino would notice or care that she had it, but if he did manage to find out who it belonged to, he'd surely make a scene of it. On top of that, CJ still felt a little upset about the way Pino treated Don Falcone at the funeralㅡsure, she had apologize once already, but admittedly, she had a small soft spot for the old man. And she also realized she wanted to say goodbye to him before heading back to Brooklyn.

So, CJ called for a cab once her belongings were all set to go, making a quick leave so to avoid her brothers before they returned home from wherever they had been the whole day. Now, she'd have more than enough time to spare to stop by Falcone's estate and grab dinner before heading for the airport.

The drive to the Falcone Manor was thankfully a silent one, the cab driver showing CJ no interest. The only times the silence was broken was whenever CJ spoke up to give a new direction; it felt almost silly to have to guide him, but admittedly the young woman didn't actually know Falcone's address. In fact, in her recent memory, CJ could only recall having visited the home a handful of times before, and that was years ago, so she was lucky at all to remember the roads there.

The Falcone estate was large and beautiful, much more so than the Maroni one. Don Falcone's home was further outside of the city in a neighborhood of old money; Maroni's, though also a rich neighborhood, wasn't nearly so flashy, but it had the benefit of being a much more convenient location. CJ couldn't imagine having to drive more than thirty minutes into the city just to pick up a few groceries; her family home was within a ten minute drive of nearly every necessity, and she'd become very accustomed to such a convenience.

The expensive home that they were finally driving up to was a little too much for CJ's liking. She could only imagine how lonely such a home could be for Don Falcone without his family there to keep him company, though she imagined the old man was used to it; Mario and Sofia had both left Gotham years ago, and the thought nearly caused CJ to laugh. There was a growing trend with mob kids, it seemed, to leave the city as soon as they could (though, when Sofia left it was her father's decision, and CJ remembered the other girl wasn't entirely fond of it at the time).

The cab driver let out a low whistle as he eyed the mansion, commenting on the grandeur and speculating the owner. CJ, brushing off his curiosity, didn't catch the way his eyes bore into her in his rearview mirror as he began to wonderㅡif she kept such expensive friends, maybe he could scheme more money out of her for the cab fare.

Once the cab driver had pulled around in front of the entryway steps, CJ slipped her purse over her shoulder and stepped out once the vehicle came to a halt. She reached back into the car, collecting her travel bag just in case (after all, you couldn't really trust anyone in Gotham, and she was not in the mood to have her belongings stolen) and set it at her feet for a moment to stretch across the seat to grab Victor's jacket. She turned back to eye the mansion for a long moment, telling the driver it'd only be a few minutes before she returned.

With Victor's coat looped over her arm, CJ began up the front steps, slight heels clicking delicately against the worn stone. Funny enough, she felt a little nervous as she rang the doorbell, though she couldn't exactly pin whyㅡperhaps she was worried that her unannounced arrival would disturb Falcone's afternoon, that he'd be less excited to see her than she hoped.

Within less than thirty seconds, the door was opened and CJ's eyes fell onto Falcone's butler, whose gaze remained professional as she gave a courteous smile.

"Is Don Falcone in?"

"Sorry, Miss..."

"Maroni," CJ interjected, and the butler gave an obvious look of what may have been confused disdain.

"Miss _Maroni_. Don Falcone isn't available, nor is he particularly fond of unannounced guests." CJ's eyes narrowed just slightly at the man's tone before she glanced at the jacket in hand, sighing slightly.

"What about Victor Zsasz, he doesn't happen to be here?" The butler opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off before he could start.

"Today's your lucky day." The familiar voice spoke from inside and the door was pulled open wider by Victor himself. He nearly looked complacent as he and CJ met eyes, and he quickly gave the butler a look that simply instructed _'leave.'_ Within a moment his gaze was back on the young woman, face relaxing into a straight expression, "Hi."

It didn't matter how many times she interacted with Victor (which wasn't often _at all_), CJ still could never tell exactly how he'd behave. Sometimes she'd catch him cracking jokes, others he seemed generally disinterested in everything. Sometimes, it was as if he was both simultaneously. And on the very rare occasion, CJ was able to see his underlying aggression, usually so well hidden under his typical unidentifiable demeanor. Regardless, she was always slightly thrown off when left alone with Victor, even if those occasions were few and far between.

"Where's Don Falcone?" The question came out a little more blunt than she had intended, and Victor's head tilted with a nearly amused look in his eyes as he let her into the home.

"He's a little caught up at the moment." He drew out the last word just slightly as he led CJ into the front hall; she knew she'd get no more information out of him on the topic, not that she in any way needed it.

"Well, could you tell him something for me?"

"Last I checked I'm his bodyguard, not a messenger." CJ quirked her brow in what may have been mild irritation, staring into his dark eyes until he casually shrugged, "If I remember it."

His words seemed like they could have been a joke, yet his expression was unreadable. Caught off guard by his strange antics yet again, CJ gave a dubious huff of what might have been laughter as she eyed him with uncertainty.

"Right…" His lips tugged up into a small, cheeky smirk, "Just let him know I'm sorry again for the way Pino acted a few days ago. I, um… I'm heading back to Brooklyn tonight, so I wanted to say goodbye."

"Really?" Victor's brow rose, head tilting down slightly, "You came all the way out here to say 'bye?'"

CJ narrowed her eyes at his critical tone, gaze falling back onto the coat still in her arms. She practically shoved it into his chest, finding his eyes once more, "I believe this is yours."

Victor perked up slightly, "Ah, and here I thought I'd never see it again."

"Is that your way of calling me a thief?" CJ questioned, nearly amused as the man grabbed hold of the jacket.

"Well, you did keep it for two days, _so_…"

CJ huffed out a laugh, "Right, because my first priority at my father's funeral was to return your coat."

For a few stretched out moments, they stared at each other until Victor's eyes narrowed and shifted back and forth once.

"So, are you leaving now, or…?" CJ was only slightly surprised by his question, but gave a quick nod.

"Yeah, yes." She awkwardly turned back to the front door, the pair of them silently walking toward it and then pausing to meet eyes for another moment, "Bye."

"_Bye_." Victor drew out in a flat, nearly sing-song voice as he pulled open the door for her, to which CJ briefly threw him an estranged glance. But upon turning forward, she and Victor both halted as their eyes fell onto the empty patch of drivewayㅡher cab was gone, and she furrowed her brow in confusion at that. She didn't even pay the driver yet, so why would he just leave her? Warily, she glanced down at her travel bag, making sure everything was closed and secure, then to the purse hanging from her shoulder, eyes widening slightly as she realized it was open. Quickly, she rummaged through it, realizing a few items, including her wallet and plane ticket, were _missing_; they must have fallen out when she leaned across the seats to grab Victor's coat, and she stupidly didn't even notice. The cab driver had to have found the wallet and decided to take off.

"_Fuck me_." CJ hissed under her breathe, jaw clenching in annoyance. She turned to look up at Victor, who'd been watching the last minute and figured out what had happened. He sucked in his lips with raised brows.

"Well, that's a shame." CJ narrowed her eyes at his tone, a frustrated frown on her face. They stared at each other for a long moment before CJ sighed.

"Can I come back inside while I call for a new driver?" Victor shrugged, but nonetheless stepped aside for her.

CJ put her belongings down on a bench in the front hall and sat beside them, digging her cell phone out from her jacket pocketㅡbefore anything else, she had to call her bank to cancel the cards she had. She'd have to wait until returning home to talk to Pino about buying a new plane ticket, which only added to her frustrationsㅡshe'd be in Gotham for at least one more night.

As CJ waited on hold with the bank, Victor disappeared down one of the halls without a word, leaving her alone with her stress. Luckily, canceling her cards wasn't as lengthy a process as she had anticipated, and after the fifteen minutes on the phone with the bank, she was able to begin dialing the cab company.

Just as CJ put the phone back to her ear on the first ring, Victor returned, pulling his dark coat on over his suit and pausing in his strides to give her a look.

"You like Thai food?"

She gave him a quizzical look, "What?"

"Thai. Food." He replied slowly, "Do you want dinner?"

"I… yeah." CJ closed her cell phone, confused look still in place as she returned it to her coat pocket and stood. Victor was already heading to the front door, so she quickly scrambled to grab all of her belongings to follow after him. Soon they were walking across the driveway to a dark 1960s Cadillac, but CJ paused for a moment to stare at his back. Why the hell was Victor Zsasz offering her dinner and a ride?

As Victor opened the driver door, he turned to look back at her, quirking his brow and staring for a few long moments.

"You getting in the car or not?" CJ quickly nodded, collecting herself and making her way to the vehicle.

* * *

Sitting across from Victor Zsasz at a casual dinner was admittedly far more than just odd for CJ, given the fact that it was only the two of them and they had essentially never been alone together. In the three and a half years since they'd met, they'd only spoken maybe a total of five times, including their discussion from earlier this afternoon. Just the drive to the restaurant made up more time together than most of their previous conversations combined. And now to be sat across from the man, to be staring at him mulling over the menu and looking so ordinary, left CJ perplexed.

She knew Victor could feel her watchful stare, though neither of them was phased by that knowledge. Neither was CJ phased when his gaze suddenly flicked up to bore right back into her hazel eyes, and for a few long moments, they simply observed one another (and it seemed to CJ that they always stared more than they ever spoke).

"You gonna read that menu?" Victor questioned, eyes looking to the closed menu sat in front of her on the table before finding her gaze again.

"You gonna tell me why you took me out to dinner?" At her taunting question, the man smirked.

"You needed a ride, I was hungry; feeling generous." He shrugged as the waiter approached.

"Are we ready to order, Mr. Zsasz?"

CJ nearly snortedㅡ_Mister Zsasz_ was an odd thing to hear, for some indiscernible reason, but it made her wonder if the man was a regular customer here. And that thought also seemed funny, imagining that Victor regularly spent however many dinners at this Thai restaurant. The corner of Victor's lip pulled up at the amusement in CJ's face.

"If you're not ready, I'm ordering for you." Victor addressed her, to which CJ simply lifted a shoulder in a careless shrug, her "date" returning attention back to the waiter.

Once the young man had walked away with their orders, Victor looked back to CJ.

"So, running off again only a few days after daddy's funeralㅡseems a little cold." CJ's face immediately hardened at the unexpected statement, "Relax; you think I care what you do?"

"Sounds like you care." She countered, to which Victor gave a slight shrug, "I'm not explaining myself to you."

"Never said I was asking you to. I'm just making an observation." Victor answered nonchalantly, picked up his glass while motioning with his eyes toward the wine sat in front of CJ, "You look like you need a drink."

CJ took a deep breath, agreeing wordlessly before picking up her own glass. The pair fell silent again, watching each other over the rims of their glasses, studying one another's gaze.

"You know, most people don't tend to look me in the eye the way you do." Victor spoke, setting aside his drink, "I can tell you're a mob kid."

"Thanks?" CJ's tone was unsure, eyes still following him. After another minute, she decided to lead the conversation, "What's Don Falcone's plan now that dad is gone?"

Victor looked away almost boredly, "Retiring and heading south once he gets some final business all in order."

"And what about you; you going with him?"

Victor scoffed out a laugh, "No."

"Why? I mean, you're practically his son, wouldn't you want to go?" CJ looked on with genuine curiosity.

"He already has his _real_ kids there. Besides, a guy like me belongs in a place like Gotham." He said as if it was enough of an explanation, though CJ continued to stare, wondering what he meant by that. What type of people belonged in Gotham, after all? Did _she_ possibly belong here? CJ certainly didn't think so, but she had yet to find anywhere that she felt as if she belonged.

CJ nodded smally, deciding to accept the answer for now, "When does he leave?"

"Few weeks." He studied her gaze for a few moments, "If you want to say bye, you should stay in Gotham a few days longer."

CJ rolled her eyes, "I can't do that, Pino makes life hell."

"I've noticed." Victor spoke evenly, "Real asshole, isn't he?"

CJ's eyes saddened for a moment, the assassin easily catching it, "You don't know the half of it."

"Takes after his father." Victor's expression hardened slightly, something suggesting that he knew more than he let on, and CJ gave him a fretful look, "What, you think I haven't been paying attention? You think _Falcone_ hasn't been?"

"I…" CJ inhaled, "… I mean, I know he's not stupid, I know he sees what goes on, but I assumed he never cared all that much. I especially didn't think _you'd_ give it much notice."

"If your father was anyone else, Falcone would've had him killed years ago." His blunt tone caused CJ's eyes to widen in shock, an odd nervous feeling bubbling in her stomach.

"Because of… the way he treated me?" Victor nodded while shrugging a shoulder all too casually for the type of conversation they were having.

"Among _many_ other things." At that moment, their meals were brought over, and Victor's mood did an immediate 180ㅡthe almost unsettling look in his eyes was suddenly replaced by an eager one, and he was all smiles as he picked up his fork. He looked down at his plate for a moment, meeting CJ's eyes once more briefly before he started his meal.

CJ stared as he ate, still in a state of surprise. It was a shock to know that Falcone _seemed_ to care enough about her, the _daughter_ of a man who'd been his rival for years. She recalled once, back when she was seventeen and at a party, that Falcone had caught she and Pino once mid-fight, and the threat in the older man's eyes went nearly unnoticed by the teenager. At the time, it just didn't click what the look could've been about. She didn't understand why Falcone interrupted their fight, and for whatever reason she'd never really understood until she heard Victor's words.

"Are you gonna eat that or not?" Victor pulled her out of her thoughts, speaking around a bite of food, "If you don't, I will."

Mouth slightly agape, CJ looked between Victor and her meal before thoughtlessly reaching for her fork.

* * *

The drive to the Maroni house was relatively silent between CJ and Victor, neither having much at all to say. While Victor drove and bounce his head to the music (which, to CJ's complete surprise, was an 80s pop artist she didn't recognize), she stared out the window, feeling a little heavy-lidded from the wine she drank earlier; she had been a lightweight ever since she started drinking, and all it took was one or two glasses for her to begin feeling the alcohol, especially when it was wine.

Dinner with Victor was strange, to say the least. It was a lot of silence turned sporadic conversation turned silence again. Victor was the type that seemed rather unphased by lack of conversation, meanwhile CJ felt a little awkward in the stretched out silence.

It was funny that, despite the fact that they barely knew each other, there was something about one another that they seemed to enjoy. It was tough to pinpoint if they actually had fun together or if it was simply temporary amusement. Victor certainly had a surprisingly funny way about him, and CJ had an entertaining balance of seriousness to humor. There was something they could appreciate in one another's personalities, which they both had a sense for since the first time they met, though they still couldn't quite understand it.

When Victor finally pulled into the Maroni driveway, CJ paused to look at him briefly, offering a small, friendly smile.

"Thanks." She said simply before making sure all her belongings were in order before opening the door and stepping out. Victor watched as she lifted her travel bag, stumbling just slightly as if over nothing.

"Don't tell me you're tipsy off of one drink." Amusement shone on his face as CJ narrowed her eyes at his teasing tone.

"Shut up." Her voice was in no way harsh as she shook her head, causing Victor to grin slightly. CJ closed the door with a little smile, beginning to walk to her home's garden.

"Bye." Victor called almost dully from behind her, to which CJ looked back one last time, giving a single, brief wave, and as she continued forward she could hear Victor turn up the volume on the radio.

As CJ walked up to her family home through the front garden, she spotted Umberto sat at the patio table, his eyes cast up to study the stars. CJ raised an eyebrow as she approached him, and the sound of her heels lightly clicking on the cobblestone grabbed his attention.

"Sup, Berto?" She greeted before noticing the serious look in his eyes as he adjusted his glasses, causing her to halt.

"Was that Victor Zsasz?" He questioned, nodding his chin toward their driveway where the assassin's car was parked only a minute prior. CJ opened her mouth, but no words came out, causing Umberto to sigh, "A couple of guys called about an hour ago, said they spotted you two in the East End."

CJ set down her bag, moving to sit with her brother, "They didn't call you… they called Pino, right?"

Umberto nodded slowly, staring ahead of himself as he bit the inside of his cheek, "He doesn't know you're home yet, I wanted to catch you first before he tried to start something." He turned his gaze back to CJ, eyes looking between hers, "I thought you were supposed to leave?"

"My wallet and ticket were stolen."

"So, how does Zsasz come into that picture?" Umberto's brow furrowed, his tone accusing, which caused CJ to sigh.

"I… stopped by Don Falcone'sㅡ"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you why if you don't interrupt me." She snipped, glaring slightly. Umberto lazily raised his hands in surrender while leaning back in his seat, "I went to apologize for the way Pino acted at the funeral. I dropped my wallet in the cab, and the driver took off with it, so Victor gave me a ride."

Umberto's eyes narrowed slightly with a small smirk, "Why were you in the East End?"

"He wanted food." CJ's expression was one of confused amusement, thinking back on her evening.

Umberto gave a puzzled laugh, "I'm sorry, food? You went on a dinner date with Zsasz?"

CJ rolled her eyes, "Don't start, Berto. I'm already gonna get my ass chewed out by Pino, I don't need this from you, too."

"Well, _sorry_ I'm a little _shocked_, I didn't think sociopathic killer was your type." CJ's jaw clenched in annoyance.

"You know it wasn't a date, shut up."

"Did he pay? Buy you a nice glass of wine?" His sister's expression confirmed Umberto's questions, and he pointed at her with a grin, "Good luck explaining that to Pino."

"Oh, fuck you." CJ rose back to her feet abruptly, taking a few moments to inhale deeply, "Time to face the music."

Umberto stood as well, giving a slight consoling look as he picked up CJ's bag for her. They wordlessly entered the house, and CJ thought maybe she could just run upstairs before Pino noticed she was home instead of gone to Brooklyn. But no such luck. Pino could see her enter from where he sat in the living room.

"CJ!" He called after her, rising to his feet and causing her to halt. He walked out to the front hall, aggressive eyes acknowledging Umberto with a brief glance before focusing back on his younger sister, "The fuck is this I'm hearing about you and Zsasz?"

"Pinoㅡ"

"Nah, I'm not done!" He glared, "Dad's dead a week and you decide to start fucking around with one of Falcone's guys? The hell is wrong with you?"

"You don't even know what you're talking about!" CJ countered, to which Pino practically charged forward to grab her face the way their father used to. CJ gasped as his sudden grip squeezed roughly on her chin, tugging her face forward.

"You think because he's gone you can do whatever the fuck you want? You were always a pain in dad's ass, but you won't be a pain in mine." CJ couldn't help but glare back despite the fear she was feeling.

"Pino, let go of me!" Her hands reached up to grab hold of his wrist, "Can we just talk about this like normal fucking people?"

"When you start cooperating, maybe we can." Pino released CJ's face with such force that she stumbled back, her eyes slightly fearful out of worry of what Pino might do next.

"Can I just explain?" She attempted to relax her tone, putting on her well-practiced sorrowful face; crying could do the trick about half the time with Pino, so it was always worth a shot.

"What's there to fucking explain?"

"Hey, Pino," Umberto spoke up almost hesitantly, stepping forward, "Cool it, man, ma's upstairs and she's probably sick of this fighting."

"There wouldn't be any fighting if CJ wouldn't act out."

"_Me_? You're the one that's been shouting." CJ attempted to defend herself.

"Because you're fucking around with Zsasz!"

"I'm not doing shit with Zsasz, he just gave me a ride!" She paused to take a deep breath, rubbing at her temple for a moment, "Pino, my wallet was stolen, I missed my flight, he was just helping me out."

The oldest Maroni still glowered, eyes not breaking away from his sister's. His jaw clenched as he thought for a few long moments until a slight dark smirk tugged at his lips.

"Look, CJ, I don't think you should go back to schoolㅡ"

"What!?" She interrupted, eyes widening, "Pino, you can'tㅡ"

"Like hell I can't!" He moved to loom over her, "I'm in charge of this family now, and I say you're done with school, you don't need it."

"Pino, please!" Real hurt took over CJ's gaze, "You can't just do that."

"Why not? It was dad paying for it, and now its me, and I say I don't want to pay for it. You should be here with the family instead of running off and pretending we don't exist. You don't need a fucking education."

"Then what do you expect me to do, sit around this damn house all day?" CJ threw up her arms in exasperation.

"I expect you to show some fucking respect." Pino's eyes hardened, "Dad started getting soft with you, and I'm not gonna let the same happen to me."

"Pino, you don't have to be like this." Umberto interjected again, resting a hand onto his brother's shoulder, "Come on, there's no need to force her to stay."

"You're taking _her_ side?" Pino turned his glare onto Umberto, smacking the younger man's hand off of himself.

"I'm just sayingㅡ"

"I don't _care_." Pino looked between his siblings, "I've got shit to deal with trying to stop that Penguin asshole from taking control of the families, I don't need you two giving me trouble."

CJ suddenly barked out a laugh, "_You_ stop him? You really think you could run Gotham?"

And suddenly the back of Pino's hand made contact with her cheek, causing CJ to gasp as she stumbled back. She immediately set a hand to her stinging face, wide eyes giving Pino a hurt look as his fiery eyes glared her down.

"Get the fuck outta my face, I'm done with you." CJ sucked in her lips, looking between Pino and Umberto, whose eyes were cast down. She took in a large, shaky breath before marching up the stairs, maintaining her composure until she was safely behind her bedroom door.

CJ collapsed onto her bed, screaming into a pillow before weakly punching it a few times. Angry tears pricked at her eyesㅡhatred for Pino bubbled in her as her lips quivered and her eyes glared ahead of her. Until she could work out a plan, she was effectively trapped in Gotham, and something about that scared her immensely.

* * *

_~one year ago~_

The first time Pino really hit CJ, she was eighteen and they were outside of a church. And ironically enough, the situation also pertained to one Victor Zsasz.

The family was attending Midnight Mass just like they did every Christmas, and, like almost every Christmas before, CJ wasn't looking forward to it. She wasn't particularly keen on religion. Despite being raised in a Catholic household and despite her own agnostic beliefs, religious traditions had never been something she took very seriously. And in coming home for Christmas, it was inevitable that she would be bombarded by prayer and tradition; exactly what she did not care to have after stressful finals. Still, she was determined to tough it out for a couple of days so that, at the very least, she could have time to see her mother to make sure she was doing alright and catch up a little with Umberto.

The Church of St. Rita di Cascia was one of the oldest and largest Catholic churches in Gotham; it was as imposing as it was beautiful. Each year, CJ never ceased to be amazed at how utterly packed the church was during Christmas Eve. People from all walks of life, poured into the church for Midnight Mass. In such a godless and corrupt city, CJ found it ironic that crowds of people practically lined up to attend the annual service.

Nearly all of the mob families of Gotham could be found intermingling already by the time the Maroni family arrived. CJ eyed the crowd warily and was overwhelmed by the buzzing throngs of people, knowing she was unfamiliar with nearly everyone there. Her family had already broken off in separate directions, leaving CJ alone in the entry hall. She sighed slightly, removing her coat and going to hang it up while her eyes wandered. It was still about thirty minutes until the start of Mass, and it had CJ wondering if they'd even be able to find decent seats, not that she cared enough to see what was going on at the altar.

Briefly, CJ's eyes wandered back toward her father; before arriving to the church they, unsurprisingly, got into another fight. After having been away at college for months, her defiance only increased, her stubbornness slowly growing. All those months she felt a new kind of freedom, and being back home for the week of Christmas only felt more restricting. Frankly, it was making her claustrophobic. Though CJ certainly feared her father's temper, she was nonetheless losing her patience with him. And so when he yelled at her earlier for trying to wear _red_ lipstick to church (because, according to her father "only sluts wear red"), she nearly snapped back. Any _respectable_ young woman wouldn't wear red lips, especially not in a _church_ on Christmas Eve. An anger bubbled just below the surface, but she knew better than to fight with him. Not during the holiday, and certainly not before attending church; she didn't want to be sporting any kind of new bruises for Christmas.

That growing obstinance in CJ is what made her swiftly walk toward the bathroom once her parents were occupied with mingling, digging around in her small purse until she found the tube of red lipstick that she was wearing earlier. She paused to stare at herself in the mirror, that small fire in her hazel eyes burning defiantly as she gave herself a reassuring smirk. She began to slick on the matte ruby color, cleaning up the edges briefly before taking a deep breath and staring at herself one final time. She could already imagine the look her father would give her, but at least she wouldn't have to deal with the consequences until they returned home.

When CJ exited the restroom, she couldn't spot her family anywhere among the crowd gathering in the front hall of the churchㅡthey'd probably already gone searching for decent seats. She decided to wander the crowd on her own a little longer, politely greeting anyone that turned their attention on her. Though there were some things that CJ, rightfully so, disdained about religion, she could say that the energy within the church on holidays was warming. There was a sense of comfort to be found standing among the crowd, to feel like she was a part of a community. She felt welcomed and wanted in the church, and that feeling she didn't experience nearly enough in recent years.

It was as she mingled in the crowd that CJ spotted Victor Zsasz, and the sight of him gave her pause. To say she was surprised to see him in a church was an understatement; of course, she hardly knew the man, but she had an inkling he wasn't one to practice religion. In fact, she was sure that the conservative Catholics looked upon him like he was the antichrist, what with his harsh appearance and intimidating eyes.

Realization dawned upon CJ as she watched Victor move to stand alongside Don Falconeㅡof course Victor would be here, he was, after all, like Carmine's personal bodyguard. She had also heard before from Umberto that Falcone had taken the assassin in as a ward when he was only a preteen, so by that she assumed it was also out of respect that Victor attended holiday events with the older man every now and again. And probably because Falcone's own children rarely, if ever, came back for holidays anymore, and it appeared that, in some ways, Victor was like another son to the Don. Briefly, CJ wondered if he had always attended Mass with Falcone and that she simply had never noticed him before.

As if on cue, both Don Falcone's and Victor's eyes spotted CJ, causing her to sharply take in a breath; this was only the third time she'd seen Victor, and once more she was caught staring. Falcone gave a warm smile that she gauchely returned, her eyes flicking towards Victor to find that small, amused glint in his eyes. For a moment, she thought the two of them may approach her, but instead Falcone's gaze returned back to the company around him, continuing in on a conversation. CJ exhaled, turning away to begin searching for her family as Victor's eyes remained trained on her for a moment longer.

CJ began toward the pews, eyes scanning the crowd until she spotted her father halfway up the nave, standing beside the row the rest of their family sat in as he spoke with another unfamiliar face. She decided to stand back and wait for her father to take his seat, that way he wouldn't have a chance to notice her make-up change until the last minute. And it was as she waited that Falcone and Victor approached Maroni, making brief small talk before shuffling down the row to sit in the pew right behind her family. _Of course_, CJ thoughtㅡVictor sat behind the open space next to her family that she knew was intended for her.

Finally, Mass was set to start in a few minutes, and so CJ approached, head slightly cast down. She paused, creating the shape of a cross over herself and meeting Victor's eyes once more while doing so, and the two stared blankly at each other for a moment until she was sat and facing the altar. CJ could practically feel someone staring at her and slowly looked toward her family, glancing over the stares of Pino and Umberto to meet her father's lethal eyes almost warily. His brow knitted just slightly, challengingly, and with a clenched jaw CJ looked forward again.

As Mass was about to start, CJ had already forgotten who was sitting behind her, mind now stuck on the looks her father and brothers had given her. Though Umberto had only given her a confused look, Pino's expression had mimicked their father's, and that unsettled CJ some. Pino had always been a mean kid growing up, but ever since she graduated high school, it seemed as if her oldest sibling was only becoming more and more like his father with every passing day. In fact, in some ways he was already worse. At least to some degree, Sal had a handle on his anger, but Pino, however, hadn't refined that talent. He was always disposed to aggression, ever since they were young, and that wasn't at all improving with the passage of time.

Finally, the priest began the prayers, "May the Lord be with you."

But as he spoke those first words, CJ heard the faint sound of Victor's voice whisper behind her, an echo of the priest's, "May the force be with you."

As everyone gave the customary response, CJ snorted out a small laugh, causing her to quickly clap a hand over her mouth in hopes that no one heard it. Her father, from his seat at the opposite end of the family, leaned forward until he could lock eyes with her again, sending her a warning glare. Her eyes widened when she realized her family (and who know how many other people) caught her laugh, and she took a deep breath to compose herself.

In the next few minutes following that, CJ laughed once more when Victor's joke crossed her mind again, but quickly composed herself; what was it about being in a church, a place where she _shouldn't_ burst into laughter, that made her only want to laugh even more?

The fact that church was such a bore had CJ yawning through the service, which she had progressively begun to tune out more and more. Eventually, she was so distracted by her own boredom that it was as if CJ wasn't even hearing the prayers anymore; instead, she ended up thinking about Victor's stupid Star Wars joke _again_, despite the fact that she had been trying to forget it, her gaze staring down at the pew in front of her as she grinned.

_Pew_.

CJ nearly slipped up again as she recalled the ridiculous blaster sound effect from the films and its close similarity to the name of the bench she sat on, and she dipped her head down while shaking for a slight moment with silent laughter.

She could only wonder the expression on Victor's face right now.

When it reached time for everyone to participate in the Sign of Peace, a part of the evening that CJ had honestly forgotten about, her eyes widened slightly as she realized she had to turn around and look Victor in the face while somehow keeping her cool. She nearly skipped over him entirely, taking her time to greet and shake hands with the people around her. But as she realized she had to turn around and shake hands with Don Falcone, CJ knew Victor was unavoidable.

So, a little hesitant, she reached her hand in his direction and, against her better judgment, CJ made eye contact. As they took each other's hands, they stared for a few long moments, Victor's straight face helping CJ to maintain her composure. But then he had to give that knowing smirk and a wink, a subtle mischievous glint in his dark eyes, and a laugh nearly erupted from CJ again. Once more, she had to throw a hand over her mouth to quiet herself. This time, though, a number of people around them heard her, and CJ's entire family snapped their gazes to her. She looked between their eyes rapidly, tugging her hand from Victor's grip as she quickly tried to calm herself. Her father's glare had settled onto Victor (who, of course, met the gaze head on), meanwhile Pino's glare was solely focused on CJ. She quickly turned around in her seat, but could still feel his eyes trained on her.

As Mass approached its close, CJ _prayed_ that Victor wouldn't speak again. She knew the priest would say a final "the Lord be with you," and if she heard Victor speak one more time behind her she knew she'd laugh again. She could practically feel nerves growing inside her, anticipating the man's shenanigans.

"May the force be with you."

And one final time, CJ had to clap her hand over her mouth, leaning forward in her seat as she lightly shook with laughter. And sure enough the glares of her family were trained on her again.

Once Mass finally ended, CJ practically darted out of her seat, quickly scurrying off to the restroom to get out all of her laughter (and, admittedly, to hide from her family, at least for a moment). As she sped past Victor, she didn't take any notice of his amused look nor did she see her father glaring between the two of them.

For a few minutes, CJ leaned up against a sink, back to the mirror as she finally took calm breathes. She was nearly kicking herself for having laughed _so much_ over such a stupid joke, but she couldn't help it. Victor's dry delivery in itself was comical, but then for her to feel the pressure to maintain her composure somehow made the situation funnier. Why was it that in trying not to laugh, it made her only want to laugh out more?

As a couple of women entered the restroom, CJ decided she couldn't hide out forever and quickly exited, looking up and down the hall for a sign of anyone familiar. As she walked back into the crowd, her eyes searched, well aware that Victor had to be somewhere nearby. And sure enough, she spotted him across the way, though he was unaware of her gaze. She quickly turned away before she could give him the chance to notice her, attempting to walk back in among the crowd.

It wasn't even a minute later that her brothers found her weaving through the crowd and, before Umberto could stop him, Pino was making a beeline for the young woman, his eyes glaring with frustration. Unluckily, CJ didn't even notice them until a hand was suddenly grasping at her arm, turning her around roughly to face him.

"Pinoㅡ" But he gave her no chance to speak, beginning to pull her toward the exit. CJ shot a pleading look toward Umberto, whose worried eyes only gave her a sympathetic look, unsure what to do for her as he followed.

From where he stood near the front doors, Victor spotted the siblings as Pino practically drag CJ through the crowd, Umberto close behind. His brow furrowed slightly, noticing the darkness in the oldest brother's gaze as he quickly tugged CJ outside. He suspected a fight was about to break out between the siblings, whether physical or verbal, though, he wasn't sure.

"The hell, Pino?" CJ tried to shake her elbow from his hold as she glared up at him. His grip didn't even budge until they were in the parking lot, away from prying eyes and ears. Without warning, he turned to land one solid slap on her cheek, causing CJ to yelp before gaping in shock. This she learned to expect from her father, but from _Pino_? Sure, she knew he'd get to this point eventually, but she had at least hoped it wouldn't be until after their father was gone and CJ was safely out of reach.

"Were you trying to be a total embarrassment back there?" Pino's tone suggested it was a rhetorical question, "The hell you laughing about in a church with that _creep_, anyway?"

"It was nothing…" CJ's tone was small, fearful in fact. She was still in shock that her own brother had laid a hand on her.

"Nothing, sure." His annoyance was obvious as he paced in front of her. CJ's eyes quickly turned to Umberto, but he was simply watching in shock, nearly worried, "Dad's pissed, you know that?"

"Pino, it's notㅡ"

"Shut up, Berto!" Pino's eyes were sharp as they turned on his brother, shoving the younger man in the shoulder, "Dad doesn't need another kid acting like an ass tonight." He whipped around to face CJ again, eyes hard, "Just wait till dad gets to you…"

His tone struck fear into CJ, her eyes widening as she stood stock-still. Other families began to trickle out of the church then, cutting the Maroni family fight short. Soon, CJ's parents were approaching, her father looking a little less angry than before, lucky for the young woman.

"Camila, hon, you forgot your coat." Her mother said while quickly helping the teenager slide into it. Briefly, CJ wondered if her mother was truly oblivious to the fight that had just occurred or if she was choosing to ignore the situation, "You'll catch cold out here."

"Silly me…" CJ muttered, meeting her father's eyes wearily. Sal knew something had just happened between his children, after all he had asked Pino to give CJ a talk while he went to address Don Falcone and Zsasz. The defiance in CJ's gaze from earlier was entirely gone, and he nearly smirked at that.

"We're gonna have a talk once we get home." Sal hissed in a near whisper as the family finished the walk to their vehicle and piled in. He gave Pino a nod in thanks, and CJ looked away from them nervously and stared out the window.

A part of her wasn't even surprised to notice Victor standing across the parking lot and staring right at her.


	4. Chapter Three

**And we're back in business with another, more manageable chapter! It may not be as exciting as the last one, but be sure to let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

For almost a week CJ had done everything she could manage to avoid Pino, and lucky for her, he was kept busy enough to make her task simple. With the current shift in the crime families' power, Pino found himself trying to fill his father's shoesㅡhe was trying to keep all of his dad's former men around, trying to convince them not to go off and join the Penguin and effectively prove their father's efforts through the years pointless. But from what Umberto had told her, it wasn't going so well. CJ wasn't all that surprised, really; Pino had all of their father's temper, but none of the man's credibility. Pino's temper was even less stable than Sal's, and he carried an air of arrogance that was rather off-putting to other mobsters. They may have shown Pino respect when his father was still alive, but now that Sal was gone they weren't nearly as cooperative as before. That, at least, brought CJ some joyㅡPino needed a few solid blows to his ego.

Umberto was doing his best to help CJ out when he couldㅡhe had reached out to a couple of her friends back to Brooklyn to collect some of her belongings from her old dorm and send them in an effort to make her feel a little better, and she couldn't thank him enough for that. She knew that she didn't want to be dependent on Pino and his control of the family money anymore, and so CJ decided she had to try to find a job, an idea Umberto completely agreed with. So, he offered to make a few calls to businesses he had a relationship with and help her build a résumé.

CJ realized very quickly how inexperienced she was in lifeㅡnot only had she never had a job, but she also didn't have a driver's license and was unaware of the way a workplace functioned. She was undeniably ignorant of things that seemed like common sense to most people, but she wasn't most people. She was sheltered while growing up, told their was no need for women to work, raised to only ever be dependent on the men in her life for nearly everything. When she came to that realizationㅡthat she always depended on her father and brothersㅡCJ swiftly insisted that Umberto stopped making phone calls, that she wanted to find a job on her own. The last thing she wanted now was to continue using the Maroni family name to get her things she otherwise couldn't on her own; CJ was done riding on her father's coattails, and she certainly didn't want to continue that same pattern now by using her brothers.

As CJ was busy visiting business and filling out applications, she was lucky to have remembered that the East End Thai restaurant that Victor took her to last week had a hiring sign posted in their window. She was also lucky that she was good at putting on a friendly face, and lucky that the shallow owners deemed her attractive enough for a hostess positionㅡthe other few jobs she applied for weren't interested in giving a girl with no experience positions with their companies. If she had used her family name instead of her mother's maiden name on the applications, CJ was sure things would have gone differently with those companies, but she knew she had to find a job on her own; she didn't want the Maroni name to forever dictate each area of her life.

After filling out all the necessary paperwork at the restaurant, she was able to start the job training within a few days. She made an agreement with Umberto to only take the afternoon shifts, since he wasn't comfortable with the thought of her by herself at night if he was ever unable to give her a ride. CJ could understand his concern, as she too was a little nervous about working over in the East End.

Hosting was easy for her, CJ found after her first couple days on the job. She was well rehearsed in putting on a pleasant face, so the customers she could manage without a hitch. She could handle answering the phones no problem, even if she did want to complain about their terrible connection, and she managed to quickly learn the table charts and reservation process. In fact, the job surprised her with how easy it was that she was already growing a little bored by the end of her first week. But she reminded herself that, for now, the job was goodㅡit was a nice restaurant in a more or less decent part of town, things could've been much worse.

When Pino found out CJ got a job, he wasn't happy. She avoided telling him for nearly two weeks, but she knew he had to find out eventually. She was just lucky it didn't turn into another big fightㅡif it weren't for Umberto being there, she probably would've been hit again.

"Pino, if you don't want her to be a burden, then it's a good thing she got a job." Umberto defended after he and CJ had just returned home from her workplace.

"Why the hell does she even need a job, the family's money is already paying for all her shit." Pino's eyes were harsh as he looked over Umberto's shoulder at his sister.

"He just told you why, how about you use your ears." CJ crossed her arms with a raised brow, "Wouldn't you rather I not dip into _your_ money."

Pino rolled his eyes, "Okay, sure, I get it, but why the hell would you get a job that has you dressing like a total whore?"

CJ gapped as he indicated toward her little black dress and make-up fully done (including her deep red lipstick her father so hated). She very well wanted to mock him for such outdated thinking, "Pino, I'm a _hostess_."

"It don't change the fact that you look like a streetwalker!" Pino threw up his arms, "What if ma sees the way you're dressed, huh? If dad knew you were going out and looking like thatㅡ"

"Dad's dead." CJ cut off, though her eyes immediately widened as Pino's expression twisted. But Umberto acted quickly, resting a hand onto his brother's shoulder and stepping between them.

"Hey, Pino, she's just being dumb, don't worry about it." He managed to maintain an even tone as he spoke despite fearing the worst from his brother, "Come on, don't waste your energy."

Pino glared for a moment at CJ before taking a deep breathe and backing up while muttering, "Just being a stupid bitch…"

He briskly walked away, leaving CJ and Umberto to exchange a silent glance.

* * *

It was halfway through CJ's third week of work, just after their Friday lunch rush, and she stood at the hostess station with her coworker Amber and shift manager, Jose. CJ hadn't yet become close to anyone at work, but she was nonetheless good at being friendly, and admittedly she was hoping to find someone she could call a friend (since being stuck in Gotham, she really didn't have much interest in getting back in touch with any of her friends from back in her school days).

As Jose told a story about a recent outing with his friends, the door chimed and in a rehearsed tone CJ and Amber began to greet the guest almost simultaneously.

"Hi, welcome toㅡ" But CJ cut herself off as she met the customer's eyes and realized it was Victor. He gave her a confused look that quickly became amused, "Oh, what are you doing here?"

CJ's coworkers looked at her, shocked by her tone; meanwhile, Victor simply smirked, "I've been eating here since you were in diapers; a better question is what are you doing here?"

CJ nearly rolled her eyes, "I work here."

"Dropping out of school to become a hostess?" Victor's lower lip jutted out as he raised a brow.

"That's not exactly what happened…" CJ trailed off, looking between her coworkers who watched the interaction as if it were a bizarre spectacle. CJ sighed, picking up a menu, "So, table for oneㅡ"

"What makes you think I'm eating alone?" Victor gave a mock look of offense.

"Do you even have friends to dine out with?" Amber and Jose must not have understood CJ's tone, because their jaws practically dropped in shock; meanwhile, Victor's jaw clenched, but his eyes nonetheless looked entertained.

Jose realized then that he, as manager, had to step inㅡthis was _Victor Zsasz_ after all, and he couldn't let one of his employees talk to the man like that.

"_CJ_," he nearly hissed while stepping forward to meet her eyes, "that's no way to talk to our guests."

CJ couldn't help the amused expression on her face as she let out a laugh, turning back toward Victor who had a similar look of jest on his face. The bald man took a step forward to clap a hand onto Jose's shoulder, which was intimidating regardless of how humorous Victor was being, causing the other man to slightly start and turn.

"She can talk to me however she wants." Victor's tone was in no way menacing, rather it was nearly comical as he met CJ's eyes again.

"So, table for one?" She repeated teasingly, and Victor gave a faint smirk as he stepped away from Jose while giving the manager's shoulder a couple of well-meaning pats. Victor followed after CJ, who began to lead him away from the front desk and through the restaurant, Jose and Amber continuing to watch them in surprised confusion.

"So, why are you still here?"

CJ's eyes hardened just slightly as she threw a glance over her shoulder, "I'm at work, that's a story for another time."

"Hm." They came to a stop near a lone table, CJ meeting Victor's eyes with a familiar look, "So, there's going to be another time?"

She gave the slightest of smirks, shaking her head, "Not likely."

"Shame." Victor sat down suddenly, "And here you had me thinking you wanted to be friends."

CJ stared briefly before giving a practiced smile while setting down his menu, "Your server will be over in just a moment."

CJ quickly walked back to the host station where now only Jose stood. The man gave her a concerned look.

"You know who that was, right?"

"No, Jose, I talk to all strangers like that." CJ deadpanned with a sarcastic smile.

"You had me scared, CJ; Zsasz isn't a guy I'd want to mess with." Jose lowered his voice slightly.

"Trust me, Victor isn't going to do anything to me."

Jose's gaze was doubtful, "How the hell do you even know him, anyway? You two seem friendly."

CJ barely paused to consider her answer, "My dad introduced us."

"So, how the hell does your _dad_ know him?" Jose urged, reminding CJ that she hadn't used her family name on her application.

CJ eyed him for a long moment, "Don't worry about it." Her tone was firm as she looked away from her coworker, hoping to end their conversation.

"Just don't talk like that with him in front of anyone else, got it?" Jose insisted, "If it were anyone other than me, you'd be in real trouble."

He finally walked away, leaving CJ to glance back around the restaurant, her eyes falling onto Victor for a moment as he ordered with his waiter. A few seconds later, his eyes met hers, and he gave the slightest of smirks as they stared at each other.

* * *

It had been just over a month since Salvatore Maroni's passing; Pino was still convinced that the family would make a comeback in the mob, Umberto continued to play the role of the neutral mediator, and CJ, though adjusting to being stuck in Gotham, was still upset. She was getting grief no matter what she didㅡif she went out, Pino said she wasn't around to support their emotional mother. If she worked, Pino gave her shit for trying to distance herself from the family. And if she ever even wanted to talk money with Pino, he'd then go on to call her a mooch. Being trapped at home was just thatㅡtrapped. CJ felt suffocated and controlled, and it was pissing her off.

For the most part, she was lucky to avoid Pino. He was often caught up with trying to get the family back on its feet; with the Maroni family empire almost completely toppled by the Penguin, he had to figure out a plan. He shot down Umberto's suggestion of joining in under Cobblepot, saying that would be an insult to their father. And when CJ mockingly suggested they start looking for work as busboys, Pino was the furthest from amused. That, unsurprisingly, led them into another fight, and only reminded CJ of why she was trying so hard to avoid him these last few weeks.

Oswald Cobblepot had officially become "King of Gotham," as he had taken to calling himself. CJ found humor in the idea that her self-important brother may have met his match for egocentrism in the underworld's newest kingpin. Aside from that, CJ knew very little about the changes within the mob and criminal underworld. What she did know was that many of the men previously loyal to her father were now moving to follow Penguin, and that Don Falcone was officially retired and preparing to leave Gotham for an unknown stretch of time. CJ hadn't seen even a glimpse of Falcone since her father's funeral, though that was expected; after all, it wasn't as if they really had any kind of a relationship. In fact, she was almost sure she probably wouldn't see Falcone again any time soon.

It was another lunch shift for CJ when Victor entered the Thai restaurant again, by himself once more. This time, CJ was working with a host named Jameson, who recognized Victor immediately, though unlike her other coworkers, didn't look worried. In fact, he gave an almost friendly look that was genuine rather than the rehearsed one they all typically wore.

"Missed me?" Victor greeted her and CJ narrowed her eyes just slightly, though nonetheless he managed to make her grin a little.

"Sure." She answered simply as the man looked her up and down curiously, as if her working there was still a shock.

"Just you today, Zsasz?" Jameson asked from beside CJ, grabbing their attention.

"As if he comes here with anyone else." CJ joked, to which Victor quirked a brow with a smirk.

"He used to come in here with this one blonde chick all the time. What was her name again; Katherine, Karina?" Jameson's words caused Victor to bite the inside of his cheek, a motion that didn't go unnoticed by CJ, "Ended it with her, huh? She did seem a little… strange, even for you."

Victor's eyes hardened, his expression insisting an end to the subject, and now it was CJ's turn to raise her eyebrow curiously. She grabbed up a menu, nodding her head toward the dining area and began leading silently.

"Haven't quit yet, huh?" Victor asked from behind her.

"Gotta get out of that house somehow." CJ glanced back at him as they stopped at a table, "So, blondes your type, huh?"

Victor's eyes again hardened, and CJ knew she wouldn't get anything on the subject out of him. He silently took a seat, and for a moment she stared before setting down his menu and beginning to walk away.

"You have a break yet?" The man spoke up, and CJ paused curiously.

She turned to him with a furrowed brow, "Why?"

Victor studied her face for a few long moments, "… Lemme talk to one of your managers."

"Excuse me?" But Victor simply raised his brows, an expectant look in his eyes. With a sigh and a shake of her head, CJ walked toward the kitchen doors, stepping in and searching the room for a moment. She quickly spotted the manager in conversation with one of the busboys, "Sandra?"

The interruption caused the two other staff members to glance over curiously.

"Whatcha doing back here, CJ?" Sandra turned to face the young woman, briefly instructing the busboy to get back to work.

"Table twenty-six wanted to talk to you."

The manager sighed, immediately assuming the worst, "What did you do?"

Sandra began leading the way out onto the dining floor, CJ following with a slight eye roll, "Nothing, I swear."

"Go back to the front, I'llㅡ" Sandra paused, realizing who was sitting at table twenty-six. CJ waited for just a moment to see if the manager would finish her sentence, but when no more words left Sandra's mouth, the younger woman silently walked away to join Jameson back at the host stand.

For a couple of minutes CJ waited, she and Jameson both glancing back a few times toward Victor's table. The man looked calm as ever as Sandra's surprise was still present in her eyes, and at some point Jameson nudged CJ's shoulder to tease her about what kind of trouble she started. She simply rolled her eyes at him, and as Sandra began to walk away from Victor both hosts turned back forward attempting to act nonchalant.

"CJ…" Sandra started slowing as she approached, and the younger woman looked over curiously, "Go on a break."

CJ couldn't help the surprise on her faceㅡdid Victor _really_ insist on talking to a manager just so he could talk to her for a few minutes?

"But I had a break an hour ago."

"Just take another." Sandra nodded toward Victor's table, "Mr. Zsasz wants to talk to you."

The older woman didn't hide the scrutiny in her expression as CJ walked past her with a sighㅡshe really didn't need this right now, she could only imagine the gossip it would stir up.

Soon, she came to a stop at Victor's table, and he looked up at her with amusement in his gaze, "I don't need you drawing this kind of attention to me." CJ practically felt as if everyone in the restaurant were staring, even though she knew it not to be true.

"You'd draw attention regardless." He responded casually, staring at her a beat longer before nodding to the chair across from him. CJ paused, brow slightly furrowedㅡwhat exactly did he mean by that? Was that some roundabout way to compliment her, or was it intended as a jab? Whenever Victor spoke, CJ could never quite tell if his words were said in praise or insult.

After she remained on her feet for a few moments too long, Victor motioned his eyes toward the chair again more insistently, and slowly CJ sat down.

"You going to be at Falcone's this weekend?" The man asked simply, receiving a curious look from CJ.

"Should I be?" She cocked her head.

"Well, your family was invited, so…"

"Invited to what?" The corner of Victor's lips tugged upward as CJ followed his eyes questioningly.

"I'll take that as a 'no,' then." He picked up his menu then, and CJ sighed with a slight eye roll. For a moment, they were both silent.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" She finally asked, to which Victor sucked in his lips as if in deep thought, "You didn't insist I take another break just so you could be annoyingly vague with me."

"No." He said almost dismissively, his eyes turning back up as he studied her expression for a beat, and CJ sighed through her nose, crossing her arms expectantly, "Don Falcone is having a dinner party before he leaves townㅡhe sent your family an invite, though I expected Pinot Grigio wouldn't tell you."

CJ couldn't help the amused look that crossed her face as she huffed out a laugh at the lame joke she'd heard from people more than once before, "Creative; come up with that one yourself?"

The corner of Victor's mouth tugged up as he continued, "You wanted to say 'goodbye' to Falcone, now you'll get the chance. Don't let your brother tell you you can't go."

CJ stared back at him for a few moments in consideration, "What makes you think I'd even want to go?"

Victor shrugged while pushing out his lower lip, "Anything to get outta the house, right?"

As a waiter finally walked toward the table, curious eyes unabashedly staring at CJ as he approached, the young woman sighed and stood.

"Thanks for the extra break, Victor." The bald man looked on with a trace of amusement as she turned and began to walk back toward the front, brow knitted slightly as she considered their conversation.

* * *

When CJ arrived back home later that afternoon, Pino and Umberto were both out. The last couple hours of her shift she kept thinking back to what Victor had said to her, and now that she was home her curiosity was piqued again.

So, CJ wandered back toward her father'sㅡwell, now Pino'sㅡoffice, sure that some kind of invitation would've ended up there, unless it otherwise made it into the garbage already. As she pushed open the office door, her eyes wandered over the dark furniture and messy desk; rarely had she ever been in this office these last few years, and the only difference now from what it was then was the clutter created by Pino's laziness. But CJ spent no time dwelling on it and immediately began sifting through the paperwork, carelessly dropping all the items that weren't an invitation.

After a minute or so, the office door creaked again, and CJ's heart nearly leaped out of her chest as she quickly looked up with widened eyes. But it was only her mother, and the young woman let out a long sigh, relieved it wasn't Pino she'd have to deal with.

"Camila, what are you doing?" Josephine's tone was soft, not one of upset or concern. She stepped further into the room, a fragile look on her face. Ever since Sal died, his widow was often depressed or in a daze; there was a dullness to her, a lack of a glow, and it had only been in the last couple of days that she had begun to even slightly resemble a former version of herself. Admittedly, CJ and her mother hadn't spoken much these weeks, neither exactly feeling like themselves recently. If CJ were being honest, she didn't know how to handle Josephine's emotional state, and in turn, Josephine had sealed herself off from her family.

CJ walked around the desk, fingers tracing along its top for a moment before she leaned against it.

"I'm looking for the invitation to Don Falcone's dinner party this weekend." She said plainly, and Josephine gave a surprised look.

"I didn't think Pino mentioned it to you…" Josephine tugged at the sweater wrapped around herself.

CJ knew she could've lied, maybe tell her mother it was Umberto that mentioned it to her and not Victor, but she couldn't bring herself to. CJ was growing tired of lies and secrets, and she certainly didn't want to keep things from her mother anymore.

"Victor Zsasz told me." CJ's voice came out softer than she expected, but Josephine nonetheless heard, and the older woman's brows rose in surprise, a subtle look of unexpected warmth in her eyes. For a few long moments, the pair stared at each other silently, CJ waiting for her mother to speak as Josephine thought for a few long moments.

The older woman's eyes turned from CJ, staring out a window, " You two keep finding your way to each other, don't you?"

Now, CJ's brow furrowed, a confused huff of a laugh escaping her, "What do you mean?"

"You had dinner with him last month, you had his coat at the funeral," those last two words made Josephine choke for a moment, "and I remember last Christmas."

CJ shook her head, "Ma, none of that means anything other than he and I keep unintentionally crossing paths."

"And what about this last time, when did he tell you about the dinner party?" Josephine crossed her arms, though not in upset.

"He's apparently a regular at my work." The response seemed to actually amuse the older woman, much to CJ's surprise.

"And you knew that when you took the job?"

CJ nearly rolled her eyes, "_No_; he and I are not friends or anything other than _very_ casual acquaintances."

"Hmm…" Josephine hummed as her gaze turned away again while she slowly walked toward the leather couch sat under the window.

"Pino doesn't want us to go to the dinner, does he?" CJ redirected the subject as her mother shook her head.

"No, but he still knows we should be polite."

Josephine motioned for her daughter to come sit beside her, "Why didn't he tell me about it?"

"Pino's angry, Camila." CJ glared at the statement as she sat.

"At _me_?"

"I didn't say that." Josephine's eyes were stern for a moment, "He's angry at everything, at the world."

"I haven't noticed…" CJ rolled her eyes, causing her mother to give her a disapproving look.

"He's trying to fill your father's shoes, make decisions the way he would have." Josephine took a shuddering breath, closing her eyes for a moment as she thought about Sal, "He thinks its better you don't go to Falcone's; he doesn't want you around there."

"But that doesn't make sense." Josephine shook her head silently, "I want to go, he can't stop me just because he thinks he's the boss."

"Bring it up with your brother, Camila." The women rose to their feet one right after the other. CJ sighed, jaw clenched, but she nodded nonetheless, following her mother out of the room. She felt a stiff energy slowly rising between them, debating whether or not to try to spend more time with her mother, "Why are you so interested in going to Falcone's?"

Her tone was knowing, as if she were actually saying _"you want to go because of Victor,"_ but it nonetheless caused CJ to pause. Her mother turned around to eye her deliberately, waiting on an answer as the young woman recalled her last conversation with Victor, and that caused her to begin to wonder the same thing.

"…Wouldn't dad have us go?" CJ finally asked, noticing the immediate way her mother's eyes softened, "It wouldn't be very respectful of us not to."

CJ already knew the tactic was working, that she could see on Josephine's face. Was she manipulating her mother? Maybe a little. Put "dad" and "respect" in the same sentence and CJ was almost guaranteed a positive result. And she was hoping that the same tactic with a little more persuasion could potentially work on Pino as well.

"Ma, would you try to reason with Pino? He'll actually listen to you." CJ gave pleading eyes, to which Josephine gave the slightest of smiles as she reached forward to fondly brush her thumb along CJ's jaw once.

"I can't make any promises to you, Camila."

"Then don't. Even if Pino says no, he can't stop me from going anyway." Josephine's gaze was obviously concerned by the statement, but CJ simply stepped back to begin walking toward the stairs, "I'm an adult, and he _can't_ control me."

It wasn't until the day of the party that Pino finally told the family that they would attend. He caught Umberto just as he and CJ were heading out the door to leave for the Thai restaurant, and as Pino spoke to his siblings, his eyes had warning to them; he had an expectation of everyone's behavior, CJ's in particular. His gaze lingered glaringly on his sister as the conversation came to an end and she quickly disappeared out the door.

CJ allowed herself to smile about the news; she was glad to have the chance to see Don Falcone once more before he left and, admittedly, she was also looking forward to seeing Victor. CJ had felt so suffocated this last month, and she wanted to take every opportunity she could to feel some sense of freedom; sure, a party for a mobster seemed like a funny choice for that, but it was certainly better than nothing.

* * *

**Karina? Who's that? **👀👀 **I don't think y****'all will be finding out any time soon lol**


	5. Chapter Four

**I do apologies for the slight delay in updating! This is an important chapter so I reread it far too many times before posting to make sure I liked it, and life got itself in my way for a little bit as well.**

**I won't necessarily call this a warning, but I'll at least let you all know there's _some_ violence and suggestion of violence in this chapter, but we are Zsasz fans after all, so really that's the kind of stuff we should be prepared for lol**

* * *

It was a little over an hour into Don Falcone's dinner party, and by now everyone had finished their meals and had begun to mingle. There were fewer people in attendance than CJ expected, though that by no means meant it was a small and intimate gathering. No, over the years Don Falcone had developed a number of relationships, ranging from business to personal, and all his guests reflected the array of people he'd come to know.

Throughout the evening so far, CJ divided her attention between Umberto and her mother, and when not with either of them she took to wandering the party on her own, mingling whenever someone decided to strike up conversation, and keeping to herself whenever those conversations died down, which she had currently been doing to occupy her time. In her hand she carried a glass of champagne, sipping at it as she eyed the crowd around her; she had been hoping for an opportunity to chat with Don Falcone, but seeing as it was _his_ party, everyone else had the same idea as her. She wasn't sure what time it was, but CJ was getting antsy and knew she'd probably have to interrupt the Don's other conversations if she hoped to get any time with him.

CJ caught herself wondering where Victor may have been―throughout the evening, she saw him pop in and out of the crowd, dividing his attention between Don Falcone and the Penguin, who he, apparently, had recently started devoting his time to. She searched the crowd, but couldn't see the man in question, and so she continued her stroll among everyone, finding her way back to Umberto, who was chatting with a young man that appeared to be about maybe a few years his senior. CJ wandered into the conversation, making brief introductions with the man named Miguel before he and her brother picked up where they left off. CJ realized very quickly there was little room for her in the discussionㅡwhat were the odds that both men happened to share an interest in the social anthropology of art? The two were talking so eagerly that there was almost no opportunity to speak up, so instead she watched for a couple of minutes. Umberto's quick comradery with the other man caused CJ to smile before excusing herself, deciding it better to leave them be, knowing they wouldn't miss her.

CJ wandered off toward a bench lining a wall, people watching and sipping her drink. A few minutes later, Umberto found his way to her, an almost uncharacteristic smile on his lips that caused his sister to raise a brow and grin.

"Don't tell me that smile is thanks to _Miguel_." CJ greeted, bumping her brother's shoulder once he sat beside her.

"And what if it is?"

"If someone has you smiling like that, what are you doing sitting here with me instead?" CJ's eyes drifted to the slip of paper Umberto folded in his hands, noticing a string of numbers and assuming it to be Miguel's phone number.

"Miguel said you looked like you could use some company." Umberto grinned at her.

"So even a stranger can tell I'm lonely; that's great." CJ mockingly rolled her eyes.

As CJ and Umberto sat, the young woman's gaze finally found Victor again, and as she watched him for a few moments, her brow furrowed curiously when she realized who was in his company.

"What's ma doing talking to Victor?" She questioned, eyes still trained on the pair. Though Victor's expression looked neutral from where she sat, Josephine was smiling with comfortable familiarity at him. Umberto's curious eyes also glanced over to stare.

"Huh… beats me." The siblings watched as a faint grin tugged at Victor's lips, "Ya know, Pino mentioned once a few years ago something about Zsasz as a kid."

CJ turned to look at her brother in question, "How's that relevant?"

"I mean, I don't really know anything about it," Umberto started while pushing up his glasses, "but you know Falcone took him in around the time ma was pregnant with you. Pino was old enough to remember some of it, said that sometimes when we'd come around here ma would keep Zsasz company when no one else would―he was a weird kid, it's no wonder he was always by himself."

CJ's jaw was a little slack in surprise before a small smirk crossed her lips, and her eyes turned back to see Victor saying goodbye to Josephine before he walked away, "You're kidding―_ma_ would hang out with Victor?"

Umberto shrugged, "That's what Pino said, but I was four, CJ, I don't remember shit."

CJ hummed as her gaze followed Victor, trying to imagine what he possibly could have been like at age ten; the only difference she could really picture is that he was shorter. It was difficult to try to imagine the man before he was an assassin, to imagine him young and innocent (was he ever actually innocent?). And it was strange to picture her young, pregnant mother spending time with the assassin-to-be before her father's empire in the city was well and truly built up.

After a minute, CJ rose to her feet, too curious not to go question Victor now. She found him again with Oswald Cobblepot, which caused her to pause in her pursuit and quirk her lips with thought―she wasn't all too interested in making acquaintances with the Penguin tonight. For a few moments she lingered as Cobblepot spoke to a few other party guests, Victor silently beside him. CJ eyed him, already knowing that eventually he'd feel her gaze and spot her. And sure enough, in less than a minute, Victor's eyes fell on her, to which CJ raised a brow in hopes that he'd split off from his new boss.

The smirk that tugged at Victor's lips was so slight that CJ wondered if maybe she just imagined it. But within a moment, he approached her, and CJ noted the brief instant that Cobblepot eyed the two of them with question in his gaze, making sure to study CJ so he could find out who she was later.

"Couldn't stay away too long?" Victor greeted, to which CJ slightly narrowed her eyes.

"You and mom look friendly." She cut straight to the point with a grin as the man raised his brow.

"You're really outta the loop, huh?" CJ's expression twisted in confusion.

"Is it common knowledge that you two are _friends_?"

Victor tilted his head in a shrug, "No."

CJ waited for him to continue, but he remained silent, causing her to sigh with a slight eye roll, "Care to elaborate?"

"What do you wanna know?" He asked with a small smile, motioning with his chin to indicate CJ should follow him. The pair slowly began away from the center of the crowd, leisurely walking the perimeter of the room.

"Berto says you knew her as a kid." Victor nodded, "Carmine took you in when she was pregnant with me?"

He huffed out a laugh, "You were trouble even then."

"Excuse me?" CJ looked up at him with bewilderment.

"Josephine had morning sickness constantly." Victor's eyes narrowed slightly as he recalled his time with the older woman nearly twenty years ago, "You were a kicker, too, she was always asking if I wanted to touch her stomach." His face twisted as if recreating the disgusted expression his ten-year-old self had made, causing CJ to giggle. Victor paused to look down at her, his expression sobering in thought, "Aside from Carmine, she was the only person that didn't treat me like an anomaly."

CJ furrowed her brow, "So, then did you know me as a kid?"

"As if your father would've let that happen." Victor replied with a mocking expression and a shake of his head, adding a slight accent to his voice meant to mimic Maroni's, "'Carmine's homicidal pet isn't gonna come anywhere near my family.'"

CJ's eye's widened at the harsh word, certainly not expecting 'homicidal' to be the kind of word applied to a ten-year-old, "_What_?"

"That's what he said when he found out how Carmine met me." He found CJ's serious stare, meeting it with his own stony one.

"But you were still a kid…" She stared at him a moment before looking away in earnest thoughtㅡwas Victor really a killer before he was even a teenager?

"Ooh…" Victor's tone perked slightly in realization, "You don't know."

"What, that at ten you were already a murderer?" Her tone was both a little mocking and a little defensive, obviously beginning to make assumptions about Victor's first kill.

Victor shrugged nonchalantly, particularly unphased by the topic in comparison to how shocked she was, "Well, you don't know the entire story."

CJ narrowed her eyes, trying not to pass judgment on the man for his past just yet, "So, then, tell me the whole story."

Victor shook his head before giving her a slight smirk, though the amusement didn't seem to reach his gaze, which had become slightly clouded as he recalled his past before brushing it off, "You look like you could use another drink."

He motioned toward her empty champagne flute with his eyes. She glanced down at the glass with a brief nod, allowing Victor to lead her through the room again. They were both silent for a minute as a server handed Victor a new glass which he then brought to CJ.

"You know I kill people for a living, right?" His question was sudden, but it got CJ to meet his eyes again, her stare almost mocking how daft it was to ask.

"Yes…?"

"But suggesting I could have killed someone as a kid bothers you?" Victor tilted his head as they stared at each other for a few long moments.

"It… took me by surprise." CJ finally answered, unsure how she should respond to the question, and Victor raised his brow.

"Surprised that an assassin potentially killed someone? That checks out." CJ's eyes narrowed at his sarcasm, and yet there was something about Victor, and she couldn't help but soften despite her earlier discomfort.

* * *

Victor and CJ had spent the better part of an hour together in conversation before he finally left to find Oswald Cobblepot again. CJ was still left with questions, seeing as he never gave her further explanation regarding her inquiries, but that was to be expected of Victorㅡthe man never was one to divulge information unnecessarily.

CJ now wandered through the crowd of Falcone's party guests leisurely, so caught up in her head that she hadn't noticed Pino approaching her with an irate look in his eyes. When he was finally close enough to roughly grab hold of her elbow, CJ released a yelp of surprise.

CJ immediately turned to glare up into his harsh gaze, "The hell!?" His jaw was tightly clenched, eyes aggressive, and CJ noted the touch of sweat on his forehead, the redness of his face, and the obvious stench on his breath, recognizing the effect that alcohol always had on him immediately, "Pino, you've been drinking, calm down."

"I am calm." His tone entirely contradicted his statement as he leaned forward, "At least, I was 'til I realized you been hanging off of Zsasz all damn night."

"You're exaggerating and you know it." CJ hissed and rolled her eyes, attempting to shove away his hold on her, but Pino was much bigger and stronger than her five-foot-two frame, and his grip only tightened, his free hand grabbing her jaw in that domineering way their father used to. The look in CJ's eyes intensified to match that of her brother's as she masked the pain that crossed her face, "The fuck is your problem with him?"

Pino pulled at her face, fingers digging into her skin and forcing CJ to rise onto her toes. Her eyes darted around, but it appeared as if no one around them was taking notice of the confrontation, "He ain't got respect for this family, and he's a murderous freak."

Admittedly, CJ felt a deep fear in her chest as she stared into her brother's dark eyes, struggling to hold herself up on her toes.

"… You're afraid of him." CJ said lowly in realization, "You're fucking afraid of Victor, aren't you? That's why you always wait 'til he's gone to treat me like garbage."

Pino's jaw clenched so tightly that CJ was sure she could hear his teeth grind together, his eyes becoming vicious. He shoved back her face, causing CJ to stumble, but the death grip on her arm kept the young woman on her feet.

"Don't act like you know shit, CJ." Pino growled before he began to drag her through the crowd, CJ stumbling in her heels as they went. Now, she felt panic rise in her―Pino was forcing her away from the party, away from prying eyes, and she began to look around frantically.

"Berto!" CJ called to her other brother once she spotted him making conversation nearby. He immediately looked up, surprised by the alarmed tone of CJ's voice, and quickly spotted his siblings just as Pino halted momentarily to turn back to her.

"_Can it_." He hissed as his grip on CJ's elbow tightened before he continued toward the French doors that led to Falcone's back terrace. As he dragged her along, CJ's panicked eyes looked at all the partygoers, wondering if they were choosing not to take notice or if they really were just oblivious.

Now, Umberto quickly tried to catch up to them, eyes distressed as his siblings disappeared outside. CJ continued to stumble over her feet, tripping to her knees as Pino practically dragged her down the back steps to the expansive yard. He pulled her back up to her feet with ease, not even stealing a glance back.

"Pino!" Umberto called as he rushed toward his siblings, "You have to calm down!"

"I don't need another damn person telling me to calm down!" His fiery eyes turned on his brother, "Get the fuck back to the party, Berto, 'less you want your ass beat, too!"

CJ attempted to dig her heels into the ground, her brow pulled tight, but her impractical shoes slid all too easily through the damp grass.

"Damn it, Pino, just stop!" She yelled, but her protests were useless.

Pino suddenly and aggressively threw her forward, causing CJ to gracelessly fall onto the cold and slick ground. She quickly scrambled onto her hands and knees, frantic eyes turning back to Pino.

Umberto ran up behind his brother, grabbing his shoulder to turn him around, "Pino, you gotta leave her alone!"

With shocking, unexpected speed, Pino's fist collided with Umberto's jaw, causing the younger man to stumble back as CJ rose to her feet.

"I told you to go back inside!" Pino shouted, taking another step toward his brother as CJ tried to grab at Pino's arm.

"Pino―!"

"CJ, get outta here!" Umberto interrupted, "I can handle him!"

Pino shoved CJ away again, quickly reaching inside his jacket to pull out a gun and aim it at Umberto with a crazed look in his large eyes. The two younger siblings froze, eying the weapon fearfully as Pino's gaze continued to flare with anger. For a single, long beat, the only noise heard was the sound of the siblings' sporadic breathing.

"This is between me and our brat sister." Pino spoke darkly, "You get involved, you get shot."

"You'd shoot your own _brother_?"

"I'll shoot _whoever_ I have to." The corrupt grin on Pino's lips sent a shiver down CJ's spine.

"You're fucking crazy." She called at him, voice cracking, and Pino quickly turned on her, "You're worse than dad!"

"CJ, don't egg him on!"

Pino looked between his siblings once more, his gun still trained on Umberto.

"I'm only gonna say it one more fucking time, butt out!"

CJ and Umberto met each other's eyes fearfully, staring for a few long moments until Umberto sighed, his face falling into a look of ashamed defeat as he took a few steps back in surrender.

"Berto―!"

"I'm sorry…" His shaky voice replied nervously while removing his gaze from CJ, and a conceited look crossed Pino's face.

"See how much easier it is when you just _listen_." His tone was smug as he looked from CJ to Umberto with a commanding glare, "And _you_ stay there, else you're gonna get it later."

With a pained apology in his eyes, Umberto took another few steps away, glancing back toward the Falcone mansion as Pino trained his sights on CJ. From where she knelt in the frosty grass, the young woman looked both fearful and vexed, meeting her brother's dangerous eyes. Slowly, she rose to her feet, and for a long moment neither of them moved from their spots.

And then CJ tried to run.

She quickly turned on her heels, going as fast as her uncomfortable shoes would allow. With each step, her heels sunk into the grass, her rapid heartbeat ringing in her ears. CJ could hear Pino's heavy foot fall not far behind her, and even his heavy breathing sounded disgusting and dangerous. The rapidly closing gap between them was terrifying, and CJ knew she couldn't run forever.

And suddenly she was toppling to the ground, her toe having snagged on a tree's root. CJ let out a shout as she fell, further scraping her hands and knees and snapping one of her heels. With panicked, short breaths, she started lifting herself to her feet, hair haphazardly falling into her face. CJ was only halfway up when Pino's large foot slammed into her rib cage, causing her to cough and shout out in pain as she dropped back down.

"Don't you _ever_ try running from me again!" Pino grabbed up a fistful of her hair, his voice shouting into her ear as he dragged CJ up onto her knees, "I'm fucking _done_ with your attitude."

CJ met Pino's fiery eyes with one last act of imprudent defiance and spat in his face. The resulting heavy handed punch Pino landed on her jaw was devastating, leaving CJ too disoriented to even attempt to scramble away. Pino gave her another swift punch, causing the woman to fall back as he wiped the spit from his cheek, wild gaze unblinking as he stood over her.

"You just never learn, do you?" His tone was low and hoarse, and CJ's eyes widened as he made another swift grab for her.

* * *

Victor stood just behind Oswald Cobblepot, his expression characteristically hard as the new crime boss made condescending conversation with another of Don Falcone's guests. For about half an hour now Victor had been flanking his new boss, knowing that even as a party guest himself he still had a job to do; Cobblepot had made an incredible rise to power all on his own, Victor was just another unfriendly reminder to others not to test Cobblepot's authority.

As he waited, Victor began to search the crowd for Don Falcone―Cobblepot may be his new boss, but Falcone would always be his first boss, he would always have Victor's unconditional loyalty and respect.

It was a strange feeling to Victor, realizing that soon Don Falcone would be leaving Gotham; in many ways, Carmine had been like a father to him, even if the two had never let that on to the public. It was certainly common knowledge among the mob that Victor became Falcone's ward before he was even a teenager; what wasn't such common knowledge was that Carmine really did treat him like a son in those formative years. And Victor surely wouldn't admit to anyone, but he was going to miss the older man a great deal; after all, Don Falcone was the only consistent thing in Victor's life for two decades.

Finally, Victor's eyes found Don Falcone across the room, scotch in hand as he spoke to Josephine Maroni. The sight of the older woman caused the slightest of grins to cross Victor's lips as he thought back to her eccentric daughter. And now, as he thought of CJ, he began to scan the crowd for her familiar face as well.

It took Victor a minute to realize the youngest Maroni was nowhere to be found, and his brow wrinkled curiously. He continued looking over every face, and quickly he also realized CJ's brothers were missing from the party as well. If he were anyone else, Victor would have thought nothing of it, but he was a man whose job called for him to listen to his gut. And right now, his gut knew something was off.

Wordlessly, Victor left Cobblepot's side, eyes sharp as he walked through the crowd in search of any of Don Falcone's other employees, in particular, anyone that worked in the mansion; one could always trust a home's personal staff to have the most watchful eyes and ears of anyone. So, Victor made his way toward the entryway out into the hall where one of Don Falcone's butlers stood and observed the partygoers. As Victor came into his view, the man gave a slight nod of acknowledgment, noting the edge to Victor's eyes.

The assassin came to a halt in front of the butler once they were shoulder-to-shoulder, head dipping slightly as he spoke in a low tone, "Where are the Maronis?"

The older man's astute eyes didn't stop watching the crowd as he spoke, "They disappeared out a back door twenty minutes ago… it didn't look like a friendly conversation."

Victor's lips were a perfectly straight line as he slowly turned his head, eyes looking over his shoulder in the direction of the doors leading out to Falcone's terrace. His brow rose slowly as he thought, his expression unsettling. Without another word, Victor turned with intention in his step, moving slowly through the crowd with a certain degree of menace to his eyes. He stopped in front of one of the back windows, eyes studying what little of the yard could be seen under the darkness of the sky; the lights of the terrace only shined so bright, and past the stairs leading down to Falcone's extensive yard, all Victor could make out were the vague outlines of trees against the skyline. For a long minute, he observed with a keen eye, hoping to pick up on some kind of movement among the shadows, but as he stared into the darkness, he saw nothing.

Victor turned back toward the party, debating whether or not he should go outside to investigate. He slowly made another loop around the party, looking over the crowd once more to ensure he hadn't just missed CJ when he first looked (though he already knew she certainly wasn't in the room). Once he had finally reached the back again, Victor paused a few feet from the French doors leading outside. And it was that moment the doors opened.

Victor's gaze immediately trained on Pino, who had a grossly prideful look in his eyes. He was red in the face, hair a mess and suit wrinkled as he met Victor's eyes, and a dark smirk crossed his lips in a near mocking manner. Just a few steps behind him, Umberto followed, looking just as much a mess as his brother with the addition of mud slicked on the leg of his pants; but his eyes remained cast down, something akin to shame apparent in his posture and expression. Victor's critical gaze followed the pair as they made through the crowd as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Victor soon turned his gaze back to the door expectantly, hoping to see CJ walk in any moment now. But again, his gut felt otherwise―upon the sight of her brothers, Victor already had a fair assumption of what may have happened while they were outside and away from prying eyes. His glaring gaze jumped back to the brothers as they came to stand in front of their mother, and though Victor couldn't hear them, the startled and confused expression on Josephine's face spoke volumes.

Without a second thought, Victor dipped outside, the brisk air sending a faint shiver through him as his eyes scanned across the vast lawn. For a few long moments, he heard and saw nothing, taking a few more careful steps out to the stairs of the terrace, his sharp gaze still surveying the darkness. Finally, he caught movement among the shadows of the trees, heard the faintest of footsteps as he carefully watched the dark, approaching silhouette of who he knew to be CJ. For the briestest instant, he relaxed.

"They give you trouble?" He called out to CJ in a near humorous tone. The unexpected sound of his voice startled her, and she gasped while freezing in her steps, arms tightening a little more around herself. Almost immediately, Victor's face darkened at her reaction, his gaze unblinking as she continued her slow approach. It was then he could make out the terrible limp CJ walked with, could hear the thick, labored way she breathed, as if every inhale and exhale caused her pain.

As CJ came closer, the light behind Victor began to finally cast over her. His jaw slowly tightened at the sight of her, eyes becoming frighteningly intense. He watched the way her left foot dragged at an uncomfortable angle, how her arms clung to her ribcage as if for dear life, the way blood covered her skin and soaked through her dress. When her face finally became illuminated by the light, Victor was nearly shocked that she was even still on her feet, let alone conscious. Underneath all the blood dripping from her nose and the cuts on her face, Victor could still make out the grossly crooked angle her jaw slacked at, could finally see the fog that glazed over her normally lively eyes.

As CJ got closer to the terrace steps, Victor took long strides to meet her, seeing how her eyes seemed to become less focused as the seconds passed. Despite this, though, he could still see her fearfulness, her hesitation as her body shook, avoiding Victor's watchful gaze. CJ could feel her knees going weak as her head drummed.

"Hey." His tone was authoritative, firm in a way similar to how an adult may talk to a scared child, "Hey, look at me."

Now, he was only a few steps in front of CJ, watching carefully as her lips twitched. He waited a few moments to see if she'd respond.

"Look at me." His tone, again, was firm, but by no means harsh. And slowly, hesitantly, CJ turned her gaze up, and her hazel eyes immediately began to water as they met Victor's.

He looked over her appearance from head to toe once more, as if he were waiting for the permission of her eye contact to check her injuries more closely. Both of her eyes were swollen, blood drying under her nose and over the giant split in her lip; her crooked, broken jaw was even more prominent now that he stood close. Her paling skin was slick with mud and blood, her previously light dress a nasty shade of brown with stains of blood and mud in the vague shape of shoe prints, fabric torn across her arms and skirt. Her elbows, hands, and knees were all skinned, blood mixing with dirt, and her once pretty pair of heels were in broken shambles. Her left ankle was becoming swollen as she attempted to keep her weight off of it, and it looked like even just breathing was causing her to flinch in pain. Victor could only wonder how much worse she'd look tomorrow once the bruises across her skin really began to form.

Victor's intense, analytical eyes made CJ even more nervous as she shivered; she felt exposed under his gaze as if not only her body but also her thoughts were being laid entirely bare in front of him. She could feel herself becoming more and more lightheaded as they stood in heavy silence, and her teeth quietly began to chatter from the cold.

CJ was swaying on her feet, and her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, hoping to somehow block out her headache that only seemed to get more painful the longer she stood. Victor, having notice the way she already seemed to be dipping into unconsciousness, took another careful step forward, reaching out to steady her, which caused CJ to flinch at his touch. And in that same moment, her knees buckled, her body becoming limp as she dropped down. But Victor quickly swooped to catch her, securing her petite frame in his arms as gently as he could.

"We need to get you inside." Victor finally broke the silence again, eyes trained on the sad little thing with hardly any resemblance to the CJ he was becoming familiar with. She simply nodded, eyes tightly shutting again as another pang of pain shot through her head, "You're gonna have to help me out."

They both knew he realistically didn't need her help―Victor was strong and easily more than half a foot taller than her, he didn't need any help carrying her small frame. However, Victor also knew it was best to keep her conscious until he could get a doctor to her, and if that meant he needed to give her simple tasks to keep her mind busy, then so be it.

Carefully, Victor began back up the terrace steps, CJ groaning out in pain against his shoulder as he felt mud, sweat, and blood begin to dampen the front of his suit as he moved, eyes hardset while approaching the door that led back to the party. But he quickly halted, looking down at CJ's dejected face as he realized bringing her in that way would only cause unwanted attention and drama. So, instead he turned to walk around the backside of the mansion until he was approaching an entrance on the side of the home that led into the kitchen. He took only a slight pause to glance at CJ.

"Open the door for me." He instructed, noticing the tired look settling on the young woman's face. She reached out with a shaky, delicate hand, and as soon as the doorknob was slightly turned, Victor used the toe of his boot to push the door wide open. The few cooks and servers all paused at the sound of the door creak, and when their eyes fell on Victor and CJ, their expressions were a mingle of fear, concern, and curiosity. Victor's serious look didn't falter as he walked through the kitchen, feeling CJ's head growing heavier on his shoulder. He approached one of the servers, who immediately straightened up.

"Go find Don Falcone and his doctor." Victor hardly waited for a nod of confirmation as he began walking again, calling back over his shoulder before he left the kitchen, "And find out if Josephine Maroni is still here."

Victor moved quickly but carefully up the back staircase, soon coming to another door and kicking it open with the heel of his boot. He made a beeline across the room toward the large bed lining one of the walls, setting CJ atop it as gently as he could, though she nonetheless grunted loudly in pain, brow knitting together as her closed eyes clenched tighter. For a few long moments, they both waited―CJ, for the drumming in her head to calm a little, and Victor for her to open her eyes again. He stood over the bed, posture tense as if ready to jump if necessary, his expression firm.

With a deep, shaky breath, CJ, at this point barely conscious, opened her heavy eyes slowly, thankful that the only light was streaming into the room from out in the hall; if it were any brighter, she was sure she'd be blinded. Victor's frame was outlined with the backlight, features barely discernible, and CJ simply stared up into his face, feeling as if nothing she could say at this moment would be right.

After another few long beats, Victor finally reached over to the bedside lamp and switched it on. CJ immediately turned her face away from him, frowning with discomfort and with something akin to shame as her head began to feel lighter with each passing second. The silence continued between them as Victor's eyes drifted from her face and down her body as he again assessed the injuries and mess on her, and CJ would have felt nervous under his gaze if she wasn't on the brink of passing out. She closed her eyes again, sliding down a little in the bed as she tried to get comfortable, but to no avail, gasping in pain from her efforts.

"You better not be falling asleep." Victor's voice nearly caused CJ to jump as she peered at him from the corner of her eye. Maybe she was imagining it, but the unrecognizable look of concern in Victor's eyes stirred something in CJ, and she let out a shaky sigh as she heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

* * *

_~eleven years ago~_

At less than a month shy of eight years old, CJ was still called Camila by everyone that knew her (and occasionally Pino called her Cami to annoy her); she was a small girl, always donned in pink with ribbons in her long hair, and as the youngest of Sal Maroni's family, she often managed to get everyone's attention. And usually, despite people's assumptions, she got the attention because she behaved the way she shouldn't. Her parents may have dressed her like a little doll, but young Camila was very much a tempermental tomboy, always interested in joining in on sports and playing rough with other kids.

Sal Maroni had progressively been on the up-and-up the last few years, gaining serious traction in the mob scene; he was slowly on his way to becoming equals with Carmine Falcone, though none of this Camila knew or understood at her age. No, to her Sal was the doting though strict father that still gave her piggyback rides around the house and yelled at her to eat her vegetables. The only worries she had at this age were remembering not to play roughly with other kids and not getting caught stirring up trouble with her brothers (both of which she was repeatedly guilty of doing).

Every year, the Maroni family Fourth of July parties got bigger and bigger. It seemed like each year there were at least two new babies born and one wedding that added to the family tree, and at her age there was absolutely no way for Camila to keep track of everyone. No, all she recognized was that there were more children to play with.

Just a year prior, Camila's family moved into their new home in a much nicer part of the city―with the incredible growth Sal was having with business, he could finally afford to show off his money. So, this was the first year in a long time where the large family party could finally be hosted out of a home again.

The family, which to young Camila felt like hundreds of people, filled the backyard, fathers smoking cigars on the patio, mothers besotted with their babies, and the older boys running back and forth across the lawn with a football. Camila sat at the kids table, letting one of her older cousins braid her hair. The other little girl talked on and on about how much she'd been practicing reading over the summer, bragging that she'd surely be the fastest reader in her class once school started again. Camila had begun wiggling in her seat a few minutes earlier, impatiently waiting for her cousin to finish with the braid so she could get up and move around. She'd been eying her older cousins on the lawn, watching as Pino tackled one of them to the ground (to which one of the mothers promptly scolded them about dirtying up their nice clothes before dinner), hoping to sneak away to play with them instead of getting stuck playing dolls with all the toddlers again.

As Camila waited, she looked around to find her parents, both of whom were preoccupied in separate conversations. Once her cousin finished tying a pastel ribbon in her hair, Camila slid out of her chair, an excited twinkle in her eyes as she glanced at her distracted parents one more time before running out to the grass.

"Pino, I wanna play!" She called while running to her fourteen year old brother, bounding up to him and pushing at him playfully with a giant smile on her face. Almost immediately, Pino sneered, shoving her away.

"Go away, Cami, football isn't for girls." He met her eyes with a slight glare.

"_Yeah, Cami_!" A number of her cousins chorused in a mocking tone, causing the young girl to ball her hands into fists at her sides and match Pino's glare.

"Don't be mean!" She gave a determined look while stomping a small foot, to which Pino scoffed and rolled his eyes, turning his back on her to continue the game as if it was never interrupted.

"Pino, we should let her play." Umberto spoke up in his soft voice, getting a glaring look from most of the cousins.

"Mom and dad don't want her to play." Pino argued, "_Go away_."

"Just for a few minutes." Umberto insisted, and now Pino glared at him, "Then I'll bring her back to the girls."

"Gonna go hang out with the girls where you belong, _Berta_?" Pino mocked, getting a laugh from the others, "That's what we should call you, Berta, because you're a pussy."

Umberto's eyes widened at Pino's shocking and unexpected language while the others laughed, Camila looking between them in frustrated confusion.

"And what should we call her, huh, trying to be one of the boys?" Pino swaggered around Camila, "_Cam_?"

"Pino, stop, I'll take her―"

"Oh, I know―CJ!" Pino leaned down to be eye level with his pouting sister, his hand clenching tightly around her braid and giving it an aggressive tug, "Want us to cut your hair, _CJ_? Treat you like a boy, _CJ_?"

CJ barked out, but her frustration was more prominent than her pain, and with all the strength her little arms could muster, Camila roughly pushed him away from her with a grunt. She managed to push Pino back several stumbled steps, and all the boys '_ooh_'ed in response.

Pino stood back to his full height, looking between his cousins smugly, "Oh, so we're playing dirty now? Fine, _CJ_, let's play." He looked wickedly to his cousin holding the football before turning his dark eyes back to Camila, "Alright, kid, you're the opposing team."

Camila smiled eagerly, not picking up on the edge to Pino's tone and behavior as she ran across the grass to join her team.

"Pino, don't―"

"Shut up, Berta." Pino taunted his younger brother again, nudging the arm of one of his cousins while another handed him the football. He looked back at excited little Camila, who was bouncing on her toes across the lawn, and he smirked wickedly. Without warning and with all his strength, he chucked the ball at her, pegging the young girl square in the jaw and causing her to cry out in pain. Camila fell backwards into the grass, beginning to cry almost instantly as she held her face in her hands.

"Pino!" She heard the angry shout of her mother over the sound of the boys' laughter. Camila wiped at her teary eyes, glaring at her brother with a look that resembled the devastating wickedness of her father. As her parents jogged over, Camila screamed while rising to her feet, seeing red as she charged her brother and, to _everyone's_ surprise, she lunged at him, managing to tackle the unsuspecting Pino to the ground as she began to try to claw at him.

"_Camila_!" She heard the angered, shocked voice of her father as he yanked her off of Pino and practically threw her back into the arms of Josephine who was just a step behind him. Josephine held tight to Camila's arms as she shushed the young girl soothingly, who continued to struggle in her mother's hold. But within less than a minute she began to calm down, turning to Josephine with new tears falling from her eyes as the older woman scooped her up and rubbed her back slowly. As her mother hummed in her ear, Camila could hear her father scolding Pino nearby.

"Camila…!" Sal approached his wife and daughter, "what have I told you about playing with the boys?" The little girl buried her face in Josephine's shoulder, losing the resolve she had just a minute prior, tears soaking into her mother's clothes, "You know you're not supposed to."

"Sal, lighten up on her."

"She's gotta learn from her mistakes." Sal replied firmly, placing a finger under his daughter's chin to lift her head and meet her eyes, "Camila, when I tell you to do something, you _listen_. You see what happens when you don't listen?" Camila gave a nod as she sniffed, "Start using your ears, kid. Now, go get her cleaned up, everyone's staring."

With resignation, Josephine turned from her husband to start walking toward the house, causing Camila's eyes to fall onto Pino once more. The little girl glared as her brother's eyes met her own, returning the expression with even more anger than Camila. As his jaw clenched he raised his hand to his neck, making a quick swiping motion across it with his index finger, his glare unwavering. Camila's expression faltered in fear as her mother stepped through the door, Pino disappearing from the girl's sight a moment later.


	6. Chapter Five

**As all good fic writers do (or at least I hope they do lol), I'm fussing with the Gotham timeline _just_ a bit. Gotham to begin with has an indefinite timeline sometimes, so taking a few liberties won't cause any harm. Enjoy!**

* * *

CJ would have believed last night was some kind of twisted nightmare if it weren't for the severe pain coursing through her body upon waking. But when she opened her eyes and found herself staring at an unfamiliar room, the memories came flooding back in fragmented pieces, her heart rate spiking rapidly, anxiety beginning to scream in the forefront of her mind. She began to hyperventilate, each breath causing her pain as she tried to piece together how she got here and who had brought her. Her eyes bounced over the bed, the furniture, and the room around her, pausing wide eyed to stare at the storm clouds rolling by outside the window, but they held no answers for her.

Her heavy breathing caused sharp, stabbing pains to shoot up CJ's ribcage, and she reached down with shaky hands, tugging aside the large shirt she was clad in until she could finally see the gross array of bruises down her side, her skin a deep burgundy across what little was still exposed of her ribs; the rest of her middle was wrapped in bandages, and CJ's jaw began to quiver as her eyes watered, attempting to steady her breathing. But the motion in her jaw caused intense pain to pull at every corner of her mouth, causing her to unexpectedly gasp, only amplifying the agonizing discomfort. Slowly, hands still shaking, CJ reached up to lightly touch at her jaw, flinching as her fingers brushed her swollen skin. She could feel metal on the inside of her lips, but dared not try touching it, fearful of any more pain she would experience. She carefully, slowly ran her tongue along the backs of her teeth, feeling around at the wires securing her mouth shut.

Anxiously, CJ began to look around herself with frantic eyes, and, against all better judgment, attempted to push herself out of the bed, cringing and groaning at the excruciating pain from the motion. When she was finally to her feet, her body felt like it was on fire, head dizzy and limbs shaking unsteadily. Logically, CJ knew better than to attempt moving like this in her condition, however, she was in no state to think logicallyㅡshe was beaten half to death the night before and couldn't remember where the hell she was now.

With her weak body and a heavy, painful limp to her left leg, CJ didn't get very far in her attempt to scramble to the door. No, all it took were a few steps before she tripped and toppled over, shouting out in pain as she roughly collapsed onto the solid wooden floor. The shout that left her lips tugged at the wiring that kept her mouth nearly shut, and all CJ wanted was to cry out more from it.

Tears poured from CJ's eyes as she held her jaw and her ribs, shaking as she curled into herself as much as she could without causing more pain. Her breathing had become ragged, pained moans building up in her throat.

When the door suddenly flew open, slamming into the wall behind it, CJ jumped in shock and fear, eyes widening as they fell onto Victor, whose expression was serious and concerned, dark eyes intense as they spotted her crumpled body on the floor.

Despite his expression, Victor's tone wasn't nearly as harsh as expected, though CJ could nonetheless hear how serious he was, "Hey, _relax_."

He drew out the word as he took sure steps further into the room, slightly hunched over to appear less large and intimidating, causing CJ to attempt to push herself away from him. Victor paused in his steps, head tilting with the slightest furrow to his brow as they stared at each otherㅡshe was _afraid_ of him, he realized. Despite how he helped her last night, she was fearful, and Victor couldn't help the slight upset he felt somewhere deep in him.

But CJ couldn't remember it. No, the last thing she could recall was lying cheek to the cold, damp grass as she watched Pino and Umberto disappear from her vision. She couldn't remember pulling herself up, trudging to the house until she found Victor, or being brought up to what was once his teenage bedroom. Again, all logical thinking was out the window, as deep down she knew Victor wasn't the one to be afraid of. But her brain was still in a fog, frantic and scrambled, and even if it had been someone other than Victor, CJ still would have responded to them the same way.

For a minute he waited, the both of them staring at one another. CJ's heavy, strained breathing was the only sound as she tried to calm down, repeating mentally to herself that this was just Victor and she had no reason to fear him.

Eventually, she opened her mouth as far as the wires would allow (which was barely an inch), but Victor took a step forward, lifting a hand in her direction.

"Don't." He spoke first, noticing how her breathing was finally starting to relax. So, he took another step forward, and another, until he was finally able to kneel down beside her, "Talking won't do your jaw any favors."

CJ nodded slowly as they stared unblinking at each other. With a slight, thoughtful knot to his brow, Victor leaned a little closer to her, noticing the nervous flash in her eyes.

"I'm going to pick you up; it's gonna hurt." He spoke matter-of-factly, to which CJ again nodded slowly. With ease, he scooped up her fragile body, a heavy groan of pain escaping CJ as her eyes twisted shut and she leaned all of her weight into him. Once she was resettled back into the bed, Victor took two large steps back, gaze studying her. He remained silent for a long moment, eyes softening slightly while CJ attempted to get comfortable.

Victor eventually turned his back wordlessly, leaving out the door, CJ watching with a curious and near worried look as he disappeared.

For a few minutes, CJ sat in silence, staring out the window as she tried to get a hold of herself; now that she was left alone, she found herself growing anxious once more, and frowned at the realization. If she was alone, she was afraid; but if someone was with her, she was almost more afraid. CJ couldn't help the sadness that settled over her like a thick fog.

Eventually, the door was opened again, causing CJ to startle as her eyes fell on Victor now accompanied by Carmine. The older man approached her carefully, seeing the stress in her gaze. He settled down in a plush chair a few feet from the bedside, studying the young woman, who refused to meet his eyes, as Victor moved to set a notepad near CJ's hand.

"Don't talk." He reminded her with a slight shake of his head, and, to her surprise, his almost parental tone caused a faint warmth to settle in her.

Victor then left once more, CJ's eyes following him until the bedroom door was closed. She then turned her gaze down to stare at her bandaged hands, feeling Carmine studying her out of the corner of her eye.

"I've spoken to the doctor, he'll be in shortly." Carmine started in a gentle tone, gaze not leaving CJ's face as he noted a sadness tug further at the young woman's brow, "Camila, I know you're not ready, but we will eventually need to discuss what happened last night."

Her jaw clenched as she inhaled sharply, eyes widening as she attempted to hide as much of her anxieties about the previous evening from Carmine as she could. The man, though, waited quietly, watching as she went through the cycle of emotions.

The room was heavy with the silence that had grown between them; Carmine watched patiently and attentively as CJ breathed unsteadily, her eyes flicking around frantically as memories of the previous night came to her. She was growing panicked, he saw, caught up in her thoughts and quite obviously unable to discuss anything so soon.

Knowing he had to de-escalate her anxiety, Carmine rose to his feet, which immediately drew CJ's wide-eyed attention. But he held up his hands as if approaching a wounded animal, staying put as he waited for the young woman's breathing to relax even just a little.

"You don't have to worry, Camila, we won't discuss anything until you're ready." His gentle gaze met CJ's, watching as his words processed through her panicked mind. After a moment, he continued slowly and carefully, "If you're alright, I'm going to give you some time aloneㅡas I said, the doctor should be here soon, so I think it's best you try to rest for a while longer."

He waited until finally CJ nodded in agreement and understanding, inhaling deeply through her nose as her eyes drifted away again. For another few moments, Carmine studied her until he felt comfortable to leave her alone again, and wordlessly he stepped out of the room. Victor stood just outside the door, meeting the Don's eyes with question before the older gentleman began leading the way through the hall.

"Gotham has never been a safe place for Camila," Carmine started, his serious eyes staring ahead with an intensity that didn't grace his gaze often, "I fear it's only going to become worse after last night."

"She can't go back home," Victor replied matter-of-factly as he looked back up at his boss for a moment, to which Carmine nodded.

"No…" the two began down the front staircase, both walking with authority in their step, "Perhaps she should go south with me; she'd have Sofia as company and she'd be well protected there."

At the mention of Carmine's only daughter, Victor nearly sneered, sure that, if his own experience with Sofia was anything to go off of, the two young women would butt heads should they be together for very long. Carmine, of course, noticed the subtle disagreement in his wards eyes when he glanced over, and briefly both wondered if it was Victor's disdain for Sofia that had him wanting CJ to stay, or if it was another part of him that was worried about missing her.

"We both know it's what's best for her."

"Yes."

"But you disagree?" Carmine paused and gave a curious look as Victor tried to maintain a neutral expression, the two staying planted where they were for a moment.

"Doesn't matter what I think," he replied, receiving a nod of agreement before they continued on toward the Don's office.

"You're rightㅡit's what Camila thinks that's important." The pair reached Carmine's office door, pausing again to meet one another's eyes, "I'd like you to stay another night, Victor, just in case; Camila may feel some comfort in having you nearby."

Victor nodded, "Of course, boss."

The two stepped into the office, Carmine going to take a seat in his chair as Victor remained standing near the door.

"The doctor should be here any minute, let's not disturb Camila until he arrives." Victor gave another understanding nod as Carmine turned his gaze onto the paperwork he had left on his desk, mindlessly sifting through them, "We're lucky you got to her in time, Victorㅡshe could've been in far worse shape if you hadn't found her when you did."

The young man shook his head, "She found her way to meㅡshe's resilient, if I didn't bring her in, she would've gotten to us one way or another."

Carmine couldn't help his slight smile of pride, "I'm going to sit in with her on this check-up, make sure she's comfortable with my doctor. I want you to meet with the staff, let them know that she's going to be staying with us for a while and that I expect them all to treat her with as much respect as they'd show any Falcone."

The two met eyes again, and with a final nod, Victor turned for the door, Carmine watching him with a confident gleam in his eyes before looking back at his paperwork.

* * *

Six to eight weeks.

It would take six to eight weeks for CJ's body to fully heal. Upon hearing that information, she wasn't sure which emotion she felt most stronglyㅡwas she more sad or afraid or angry? She felt so much so quickly that she couldn't even begin to pinpoint all the thoughts that went racing through her head.

Initially, she felt anxiety and fearㅡfor almost two months she needed to be reliant on other people, which was a pattern she had hoped to end. Two months of needing protection from Pino, two months of sitting around, two months of being someone else's problem.

It was the day after her first check-up that Carmine decided to discuss with Camila the possibility of going down south with him, though he already had an idea of how she'd feel about that suggestion. Nonetheless, it was valuable to mention, and perhaps maybe she'd agree with the Don on what he considered to be best for her.

"I think you should come to Miami with me, Camila." He spoke up after they'd been sitting in companionable silence for a long while. Carmine had come into her room that morning with a small stack of books, hoping to offer her any entertainment that he could muster. She was grateful for his consideration, and after sifting through the novels she picked one to dig into, first, of course, looking to Carmine for permission, hoping not to be deemed rude by ignoring the older man for a book. He happily nodded to her, allowing her some reading time before he popped the suggestion.

Carmine's words managed to draw CJ's attention back to him, causing her to look up with a furrowed brow. As she finally met Carmine's eyes, he ignored the cuts and bruises adorning her face, hoping not to make her feel any more self-conscious about them than she already was.

"I know you're not fond of Gotham, and after the other night I wouldn't be comfortable with you staying."

CJ's shaking hand slowly reached for the pen and notepad left for her by Victor the day prior, and Carmine sat patiently as she wrote.

**I don't want to be a burden.**

Carmine shook his head, ready to speak, but the young woman again took to her paper, and so he paused to wait for her.

**You have no obligation to me. You don't have to help.**

"But I would like toㅡyou deserve better than what's happened to you." Carmine argued, "I can't make you go, but know the offer will always be on the table."

CJ looked away again thoughtfully, watching the clouds outside her window as she frowned, casting her eyes down for a moment.

**What about my mom?**

"She's more than welcome to join us." Carmine gave a reassuring smile, but CJ shook her head.

**Pino would never let her leave.**

"Pino _isn't_ in charge of the two of you." Carmine couldn't help the upset in his voice as he thought about the oldest Maroni. CJ met his eyes sadly, taking a deep breath before turning back to her paper.

**He's going to look for me soon.**

"I know Pino is intimidating, Camila, but you are under no obligation to return home just because he tells you to. You have both me and Victor here to help you." If Carmine were sitting closer, he would've reached for the young woman's hand, but he knew she'd be more comfortable if he kept his distance.

CJ shifted in her seat as she thought, wincing at the pain that shot through her ribs as she inhaled sharply. Carmine's eyes saddened slightly as the young Maroni took a few labored breaths while settling her hand atop her ribcage.

Finally, she picked up her pen again.

**I can't leave without her.**

CJ's eyes began to water as she recalled her last encounter with Pino.

**I can't force her to leave.**

Carmine nodded in understanding while rising to his feet, "And I can't force you to leave either." He took a few small steps closer to the young woman, gauging her response as he offered his hand out to her. CJ shrunk into herself slightly, but after a moment of staring at Carmine's outstretched hand, she lifted her petite one to meet his. The man gave a gentle yet comforting squeeze, eyes warmly staring into hers, "If you change your mind, you will always be welcome in Miami, you and your mother both."

Carmine slowly released her hand and began for the door, and CJ's eyes softened as she watched him.

"Thank you."

Her small, strained voice caused Carmine to halt and look back at her with a fatherly smile, and after a moment of staring at each other, he disappeared from the room.

In the days following, Carmine had assured CJ multiple times she wasn't a burden, though that did little to ease her mind. Carmine was going through too much trouble for her, allowing her to stay in his home while she recovered. The mobster was showing CJ far more kindness than she felt she deserved from him.

It was a week into her stay at the Falcone Manor that CJ questioned Carmine as to why he still hadn't left for Miami, and he revealed that he planned to stay in Gotham a while longer. CJ knew it was because of her. Despite his explanation that a few more loose ends had to be tied off before he left, CJ just knew that it was an excuse. Carmine wanted to stay in the city through her recoveryㅡthough he had claimed before that he and Gotham needed distance from each other, now he was saying that his travels could wait a little while longer.

He should have been going down to Florida, where he had sent Mario and Sofia so many years ago. But he was still here, and for that CJ felt guilty; what would his own children have to say about this change of plan? CJ, of course, was grateful that he stayed for her, as she has been toward everything he'd done for her, but again she couldn't quite fathom the kindness he'd shown her.

Carmine made a lot of time for CJ. He was happy to keep her company when she craved it, and willing to give her distance when she needed. And yet, despite Carmine's presence, CJ still felt a deep set loneliness that she couldn't explain. Her soul was heavy, and no amount of comfort from the man could lift that weight. There was something in her that was empty, and she had no clue how to fill it. This was a whole different kind of pain from what she felt at her father's funeralㅡat least then she could feel sadness and anger and loss. Now, she felt vacant and lost. She longed for something, and she wasn't sure what.

Admittedly, CJ began to desire company more as time passed. Sure, she was still skittish whenever someone would enter the room, but she nonetheless wished someone would make normal conversation with her. When Carmine was busy, the only other interactions she had were with his staff, yet they all seemed to be keeping their distance, much to her confusionㅡwere they given rules on interacting with her, or were they simply choosing to keep conversations to a minimum?

After another week, CJ began to wonder where Victor was, as she hadn't seen him since her first day being bedridden. She knew well enough that he had to be busy with work, but nonetheless both she and Carmine were surprised that he had been away for so long.

It was one more week before Victor finally reappeared, accompanied by the Falcone family doctor for one of many check ups in the coming weeks. CJ couldn't help the small relief she felt at the sight of the assassin, comforted by the sight of his familiar face after over two weeks without seeing him.

As the doctor greeted CJ, she watched Victor studying her, taking in the condition of her injuries with a thoughtful expression. The doctor seemed not to notice the two watching one another as he set up his tools, beginning to explain to CJ the procedure of the check up since it was the first she'd had in weeks.

CJ finally turned her attention away from the silent assassin, though she could still feel his unblinking gaze on her. She listened attentively to the doctor, nodding or shaking her head when appropriateㅡshe'd run out of writing space in her last notepad and was still choosing to use her mouth as little as possible for at least another few days.

It was as she thought this that CJ felt something nudge her fingertips, causing her to slightly startle as she turned back to Victor. She looked between him and the small whiteboard now resting under her hand, smiling slightly as Victor held a dry erase marker in her direction.

"You'll kill less trees this way." He finally spoke, causing CJ's smile to grow as she snagged the marker from his hand.

The doctor soon began examining her injuries, starting up at her jaw, "How's your diet beenㅡare you getting enough food?"

CJ nodded as Victor spoke up, "Those meat and vegetable smoothies as _delicious_ as I imagine they are?"

CJ side-eyed him with a look of disgust, causing the assassin to grin mischievously.

"I know it's not exactly appetizing, but we need to make sure you're getting the right proteins and vitamins while you're recovering." The doctor added as he stepped back, Victor's eyes following him closely as CJ continued to watch Victor, "You're not still wearing bandages for your ribs, are you?" CJ gave the doctor a quizzical look, "Don't wear them any longerㅡthey were supportive initially, but we don't want to compress your torso any longer than necessary.

"Shall we remove them, then?" CJ gave him a nod, beginning to tug her shirt out of the way, holding it around her breasts as the doctor eyed her bruises for a moment. The dark red and black had begun to fade, the very edges of the bruises starting to look a little yellow already and the colors were far less intense than before. As that doctor's steady hands began to unwind the bandages from around CJ's center, her gaze drifted back up toward Victor, who was still staring at the doctor rather than her. Her brow furrowed slightly at his watchfulness of the other manㅡthere was something rather protective about it, and she suspected Carmine asked him to be extra mindful of everyone else around her.

Once her ribs were exposed, CJ glanced down to get a good look at their condition as best she could, eyeing the splay of colors on her skin with pained eyes. There was a small voice in the back of her head encouraging CJ to poke and prod at her skin out of curiosity, but she resisted, turning her gaze up to watch the doctor as he studied her skin.

"They may still look bad, but for being just over three weeks into recovery, their condition is actually quite good." The doctor stepped back and met her eyes as CJ slowly lowered her shirt, "Just keep being gentle with them, and don't forget to apply an ice pack whenever you feel you need it, alright?"

Again, CJ simply nodded to the doctor as he set aside her old bandages, "Now, let's take a look at that ankle."

The doctor helped CJ remove the brace from around her left ankle carefully then pulled off the layer of bandage, practiced fingers beginning to feel around her swollen skin and apply pressure on different points. CJ's breath became slightly labored from the discomfort as she watched her ankle being worked. He questioned her about her pain levels throughout the day and about the exercises he had her doing to strengthen the ankle, all of which CJ answered with concise messages on her white board or simple nods of her head.

"Well, looks like in less than a week we can probably get you walking on it again." At those words, CJ's eyes brightened as she perked up, her excitement obvious to the two men. Because of the state of her ribs, CJ had been unable to use crutches to get around, severely limiting herㅡsure, she could use the wheelchair to get around the house, but that still felt quite confining to her. To hear that soon she'd have more freedom in her motion gave CJ something to look forward to, and she smiled eagerly as she met Victor's gaze once more.

The doctor began to wrap up their session, reminding CJ of the routines to follow and medications to take as her recovery continued. Eventually, he left the room, the pair of young adults watching him go before turning their eyes to one another. CJ looked at Victor expectantly, sure that he had something, if not a number of things, to say.

"Getting ready to walk already, huh?" He finally started while moving to sit in a chair, "Kids grow up so fast these days."

CJ had to hold back the small laugh that dared to escape her mouth, wanting to avoid the unnecessary pain from it. Victor grinned at her reaction while CJ picked up her white board again.

**Where have you been?**

"Missed me?" He smirked as the young woman rolled her eyes, "It's been a busy couple weeks for Penguin." CJ lifted her brows in question, to which Victor simply stared at her for a moment, "You know the mayor went missing, right?"

CJ's brow furrowed, but then after a moment she recalled hearing mention of it, and so she gave Victor a nod to continue.

"Yeah, things have been weird since then." CJ gave a look of _'how,'_ "Well, Penguin's going after the new mayoral candidates…" Victor's tone suggested even he was confused by the whole thing, and he probably didn't know much more than she about the situation.

"Not sure what could be gained from that, but…" He trailed off, lips jutting out briefly with a shrug, staring into CJ's hazel eyes for a long moment with a serious look, "You doing okay?"

His casual tone was a contrast to the look in his eyes, and the corner of CJ's mouth tugged up slightly.

"Yeah." She said smally.

Victor's gaze was unblinking, "Really?"

It wasn't necessarily that he was doubting what CJ said, because he _was_ just there for the check up that confirmed her physical healing was right on track. But he did know emotionally she had healing to do as wellㅡwho wouldn't after the ordeal she went through? He was also sure that CJ probably didn't have an outlet to deal with her emotions, and maybe she needed one.

Not to say that he would try to pry anything out of her. No, Victor knew she wouldn't respond well to that. But what he did know was that he liked the young Maroni, enjoyed her company and hated seeing what happened to her. Though his experiences weren't anything to go by, Victor knew your family were supposed to be the people you could trust, and yet it had always been family that hurt her. And though he certainly wasn't planning on opening up regarding his own family, Victor knew all too well how difficult that type of betrayal was to deal with.

"Really." CJ responded with as much assurance as she could muster, though they both knew she was holding backㅡshe wasn't ready to talk about the anxiety, depression, or nightmares just yet.

Victor gave a curt nod before rising to his feet, "Right."

CJ furrowed her brow, feeling a slight upset as she realized he was preparing to leave.

"Well, I have to work tonight." CJ sighed, knowing exactly what that could mean. Victor stared at her a moment longer with a slight fondness, "Falcone left you my number?"

CJ gave a nod, and Victor started for the door. But he paused, turning back around as if remembering something important he had to tell her.

"There's Thai in the fridge for you." CJ furrowed her brow at the unexpected words, "You can't exactly eat it, but I bet you've really missed that overwhelming smell of curry at work. Bet the chef could make you a _really_ appetizing smoothie outta that."

Victor grinned impishly at CJ's sneer of disgust, giving her a good natured wink that managed to pull a small smile from her, "See you around…"


	7. Chapter Six

**Falling just a touch behind on updates and writing, but I'll try to keep myself on track! I have up to chapter nine written, and for a while I've been focusing on other works, but I'm going to jump back into Crown of Thorns and get as much written as possible so I can keep updates on track. This is a nice simple chapter, but it's putting us on track for the next phase of the fic - enjoy!**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Victor was last at the Falcone Manor, having been caught up in the Penguin's rather confusing, and frankly annoying, business. He still didn't have a clue why Cobblepot was targeting mayoral candidates, but this unexpected crusade got Victor _shot_. Honestly, the injury really wasn't anything for him to fuss over, just a clean shot in his shoulder that luckily missed anything vital. He'd have to _thank_ Jim Gordon for that one later. The injury put him out of work for recovery, taking one initial week off to heal and then spending another week or so taking things easy so as not to stress the wound. After all, an injured shoulder wasn't exactly convenient for a man whose job depended on the functionality and mobility of his arms. But by now he was practically like new, and Victor was more than confident enough in his recovery to get back out there.

Admittedly, Victor knew he should have been visiting the Falcone estate more often despite his busy scheduleㅡin some way, he had begun to feel responsible for CJ since the night of the party, and in not visiting, a part of him felt as if that responsibility was being woefully neglected. He knew, of course, CJ didn't need him, that she still had Carmine around for company, and in all technicalities he really didn't have any obligation to her. And yet here he was, stepping out of his car and feeling mildly disappointed in himself for not coming around sooner.

Ever since Mario and Sofia left the city, the Falcone home was always quiet, occasionally almost eerily so. And nothing at all had changed. Victor let himself into the expansive home and was met by near silence, being greeted a minute later by the housekeeper once he had rounded a couple of corners on his way back to Carmine's office. As he went, Victor kept his eyes peeled for CJ, but there was no sign of her by the time he had reached the office, where Carmine sat comfortably with paperwork as he waited on his ward's arrival.

"Boss." Victor greeted casually as he strolled in, coming to a stop a few feet from where Carmine sat.

"Victor." The older man's eyes turned up with a hint of warmth, "We've missed you around here."

The corner of Victor's mouth pulled upward, "Work's been busy."

"So I've heard." Carmine spoke knowingly, and it was no surprise to Victor that the older man caught word of what's been going on with Cobblepot. And as Carmine's gaze drifted to Victor's shoulder, it was also no surprise that he found out about the assassin's injury from a few weeks back as well, "You're doing well?"

"Dealt with worse." Victor answered dismissively with a shrug. Carmine simply gave a single nod, setting aside his work as a firm yet paternal look crossed his gaze.

"I'm sure Camila's missed seeing you around." At that statement, Victor's expression fell into a more serious one. Carmine raised a hand slightly, as if to tell the assassin to relax, "She understands you're busy, Victor."

Now, it was Victor's turn to nod, gaze looking around the room as if expecting to find CJ somewhere, "How's she holding up?"

"She's doing wellㅡshe's back on her feet, finally been able to eat solid food the last couple weeks. She seems drained, but she's managing." Victor smirked slightly with something akin to relief, "She's out back, if you'd like to go find her."

"Didn't you call me here for a reason, sir?" Victor didn't want to seem as if he was uninterested in or dismissive of spending time with CJ, but he had assumed that when Carmine had gotten in touch that morning, something important had come up.

"I called you to come see Camila." Victor's brow furrowed slightly at the unexpected answer, "I think it's time she gets out again, and I think it's best if you're the one to take her."

"You won't be coming with us?"

"Something has come up for me today, Victor." The young man sucked in his lips slightly with an expectant look, awaiting details. Carmine paused with consideration as they stared for a long moment, "… Umberto Maroni has asked for a meeting, and I think it's best Camila doesn't speak to him until I have."

Victor's eyes darkened, something minacious and dangerous flashing in them, his words sharp through his teeth, "_Now_ he wants to talk?"

Carmine's eyes, too, held an anger to them as his tone became more serious, "_Don't_ assume I'm not as upset as you are. If it were up to me, he'd get no more chances; but this matter is his and Camila's, and I won't let him near her until I am convinced he's worth talking to."

Victor understood Carmine's reasoning, though that did nothing to ease the upset shadow in his eyes.

From what Victor concluded, Umberto let Pino get away with beating CJ near to death, and the assassin would have eagerly gone after them both if he could. But, like Carmine, he knew this was CJ's matterㅡthere was no getting to either of her brothers unless it's what the youngest Maroni wanted.

"Victor…" Carmine drew the young man's attention back, "when you take her out, you can't mention Umberto to her."

Despite his disagreement, Victor nodded, though he was nearly tempted to argue the instruction, restraining himself from stepping forward, "Then when do we tell her?"

"When you return."

"And will he still be here?" Victor's voice was low.

"Ideally not."

"Is it really the best idea to spring that on her if he happens to still be here when we get back?" His tone had become slightly argumentative and critical, and in response Carmine's eyes narrowed with warning.

"If she's not ready, then I won't force it." He responded with upset at Victor's doubt.

The younger man sighed through his nose as he stared unblinkingly for a few moments longer, before finally his gaze drifted to one of the windows, scanning what he could see of the yard for a potential glimpse of CJ. Carmine, too, stared, though his eyes were trained thoughtfully on Victor.

"Go find her. She could use some sense of normalcy after the last couple of months." Victor nearly scoffedㅡspending the day with one of Gotham's top assassins wasn't exactly something most would deem "normal." But he understood Carmine's request, and so, eyes still staring out the window, Victor gave a nod before sweeping out of the room, quickly making for the nearby back doors.

Stepping out onto the terrace was reminiscent of that night Victor found CJ he realized as his eyes searched the grounds. Now, of course, he didn't feel any worry as he looked across the extensive property, still unable to spot CJ despite knowing she was somewhere out here. He began down the steps slowly, eyes searching carefully as he paused on the lawn, quirking his head to one side as he listened for any hint of CJ, though he certainly doubted she was making a sound. He briefly looked back up to the mansion behind him, considering where the young woman might be.

Victor turned to the yard once more and simply began walking, gaze searching both left and right as he passed by trees and shrubs. As he neared the edge of the lawn, where the property started to slope down into the surrounding forest, he finally spotted CJ sitting on one of the few benches this far out, a book in her lap as her back was turned to him.

Victor came to a pause, studying her for a few long momentsㅡshe hadn't heard his approach, as she never seemed to, her gaze staring out into the forest rather than down at the book propped in her lap. It became obvious to Victor, as he looked over her small and meek posture, that she was lost in thought again, and he knew it was more than the breeze that had her shrinking in on herself.

Even from here, he could tell she wasn't in her best shape; she looked even smaller than she used to, having lost quite a bit of weight while her mouth was wired shut. Despite being able to eat a normal diet again, it was obvious CJ had gained back very little weight, which had to be in part due to her stress and lack of drive. Once more, Victor was perturbed to see what she had become due to the incident.

Slowly, he walked forward to close the distance between them, eventually coming up in CJ's peripheral vision, pulling her attention back to reality. Her eyes turned upward, meeting Victor's gaze and warming slightly once she realized who stood beside her. The corner of his mouth pulled up in a familiar grin as he took a closer look at her, seeing the obvious hollow to her usually round cheeks and the bags that had begun to form under her eyes, nearly matching the darkness of his own.

"Missed me?" CJ's normally sweet voice was hoarse as she spoke, perhaps because she was still becoming accustomed to using it again. Victor's eyes warmed at her obvious jab at his favorite form of greeting her.

"Nope." He replied with just as much humor, gaze briefly looking her over once more as silence settled over them for a few stretched out moments.

"You've been busy…" CJ spoke simply, turning to face the forest again.

"Penguin isn't as generous with time as Don Falcone was." Victor explained, catching the way CJ briefly nodded in acknowledgment, "You've been doing alright?"

A humorless laugh huffed out of CJ as she looked down, "As alright as anyone in constant pain can be."

Victor stared, catching the way her eyes darkened with sadness while she bit the inside of her cheek. He thought back on Carmine's request to bring CJ into town, frowning slightly as he thought about Umberto coming around, and briefly he wondered if the young woman was ready or even interested in going back into Gotham.

There was something obviously awkward about the silence that had stretched between them. The two were never really close, but when CJ came back to Gotham for her father's funeral, there was certainly some kind of friendship they were developing. But CJ's recovery and Victor's month-long absence seemed to reset them back to square one, and it felt almost as if they had to learn one another all over again.

"… Wanna go get some Thai food?" Victor finally spoke up, pulling CJ's attention back to him as she narrowed her eyes, though with good nature.

"You know there are other places in Gotham aside from that damn Thai restaurant, right?" The smirk on Victor's lips caused CJ to mirror his expression with a raised brow.

"Yeah, but the Thai restaurant is the only place that's decent." He defended humorously, watching the woman expectantly. CJ stared a moment, finally sighing with a shake of her head.

"The last thing I want is Thai."

"Italian, then?" With his quick response, CJ studied him curiously, somehow sensing that there was something vaguely suspicious in his intentions, "You've been cooped up here for two months, don't tell me you wouldn't like to get out of the house for a while."

"I am out of the house." CJ raised her hands as if pointing to the yard they currently occupied, to which Victor's expression briefly deadpanned. But he looked between her eyes, noting the hesitation hiding in them that caused him to cock his head. And as she realized the assassin could read right through her, CJ's eyes widened just so before she turned her gaze away again, Victor's stare still not leaving her.

"… I know this great food truck that's usually down by the harbor." He tried again, drawing CJ's attention back to him slowly. She stared in question, wondering about Victor's insistence on bringing her outㅡsure, she could believe that Victor's casual nature just wanted to get her back out into the world, yet she suspected maybe there was more to it, "There are hardly any people around there this time of day."

After another moment of eyeing him, CJ sighed, gaze drifting away, "Okay."

As Victor gave a slight smile, she stared out at the forest a second longer before rising to her feet, looking back up at the assassin as he studied her appearance with an unreadable expression.

* * *

A light breeze was blowing through Gotham down near the bay, creating a slight mist in the air as it picked up water. From where they sat on the hood of Victor's car, CJ shook from the chill despite her warm jacket, though she tried to keep her shivering hidden from Victor. Despite the temperature being otherwise comfortable, the mist made her muscles stiffen, a pain setting into her ankle and jaw as they tensed, and she knew sooner or later the assassin would notice her discomfort.

For a short while now they'd been sat in companionable silence, quietly snacking on something Victor introduced to her as a "garbage plate" (and with such a poor name, CJ sneered at the idea of eating it, but after having tried the meal, she could certainly see the food be appealing to anyone that was maybe drunk or in need of an odd hangover meal). CJ's eyes were trained on the choppy water, though she could always tell when Victor's gaze would drift back over to her. There was easily a lot either could say to one another, but they had settled on saying nothing nearly the entire time.

CJ's jaw clenched, feeling another jolt of pain due to the cold that finally twisted her expression enough for Victor to take notice. She took a deep breath through her nose as she slowly flexed her lower jaw in hopes to loosen it up at least a little. Victor stared with a mildly concerned look in his eyes, not just for CJ in this moment but also for the conversation Don Falcone and Umberto were having right now as well.

"Come on." He rose to his feet, drawing the woman's gaze back curiously. She stayed seated as he started walking away, causing him to pause and look back, motioning with his head for CJ to follow, "There's an ice cream stall in the park, I'm craving some rocky road."

The corner of CJ's mouth pulled up in a slight fond grin, and she rose up as well, the pair walking side-by-side in companionable silence. For the few minute walk, the two's eyes were anywhere but each other, both caught up in their concerns and curiositiesㅡCJ was still suspect of why they were out, and Victor couldn't help but keep wondering about Umberto.

Once the pair were in the nearby park, CJ's eyes got a little wider unexpectedlyㅡit was by no means crowded, but nonetheless she felt a pang of anxiety at the sight of other people. She hadn't been around this many people at a time since the party, and she was nervous to be around anyone that wasn't a member of the Falcone Manor. Being out in a public place with Victor was also something that stirred up her nerves, and that was something sure to still take a while to get used to. CJ took an unconscious step closer to her companion, drawing his dark eyes over for just a moment.

Soon, they were walking up to the ice cream stand, its exterior painted garishly bright colors that contrasted dramatically with the dull cityscape of Gotham. As the two stepped into the short line, CJ stayed a close step behind Victor, something he sensed immediately and remained conscious of the entire time, and it certainly made him speculate how she was doing. CJ kept her head down, and when she did turn her eyes up, she couldn't see past Victor's shoulder. Neither of them took notice of any wandering stares drifting toward them, people either well aware of the assassin's reputation or simply intrigued by his mildly eccentric appearance alongside CJ's rather plain one.

As the pair stepped up to the kid at the window, Victor held up two fingers toward him, "Two conesㅡone rocky road, one strawberry." CJ pulled a face, and as if sensing it, Victor looked back to her with a quirked brow, "You seem like a strawberry type."

His simple explanation impressed CJ because he was right, strawberry _was_ one of her favorites, though how he got that impression she couldn't guess.

With cones now in hand, they began the walk back to Victor's car, again immersed in silence as they ate their treats (though really CJ was hardly touching the dessert, not quite feeling up to eating anything more today). CJ stared out at the water, still feeling that lingering curiosity as to why she and Victor were out right now; again, she knew she could expect as much of the man, but she had the sense since he found her at Falcone's that there was an ulterior reason for it that she just couldn't shake.

"So… are you going to tell me why Don Falcone wanted me out of the house?" She finally made a guess as she continued to stare at the sidewalk ahead of them. Victor's brow rose as he stared at her, genuinely a little impressed that she figured that much out, though he made no attempt to tell her the assumption was false. CJ turned her gaze to meet his after she received no response, "I'm not stupid, Victor."

The assassin was sure it was a fruitless effort, but nonetheless he tried to counter, "Do I need any reason to get you out of the house other than to try the best garbage plate in town?"

"No." She answered plainly as she stopped in her tracks, though she was nearly tempted to laugh at Victor's typical antics, "But that's not why we're here." CJ sighed deeply through her nose as the assassin paused just a step ahead of her, "Don't assume I'm that easy to fool."

"I don't." His statement was reassuring and firm, but not harsh. The pair stared at one another, searching each other's gaze thoughtfully, "Falcone had a meeting." In the moment he paused, CJ gave an expectant, verging mildly on worried, look, and, surprising to himself, Victor caved, "… Your brother, Umberto."

CJ's following breath came out in an unexpected shudder, her eyes flashing with anxiety. Her stare was unblinking as her expression slowly fell, and for a minute Victor was worried that she may begin to cry. But as her eyes started to water, she looked away quickly, clenching her jaw tightly as her gaze became harder, fighting back her upset.

"Victor, take me home." Her tone was small but nonetheless firm as she tore her gaze away, stepping around him to the nearest trash can to dispose of her barely eaten ice cream with a certain aggression to the way she tossed it. He watched her for a few moments longer, but didn't make an attempt to argue as his expression hardened as well. As he stepped close to also throw out his cone, CJ took an obvious step back before spinning on her heel, walking back in the direction of his car without sparing another glance back at him.

* * *

Umberto's steps were clearly weary as a butler led him through the Falcone home, his eyes drifting about as if he expected CJ to pop out of a room at any given moment. Logically, he knew his sister wasn't there, knew that he was nervous because he'd have to see her again eventuallyㅡsince having watched Pino beat her half to death two months ago, Umberto was admittedly too afraid to even consider seeing her, fearful of how much more guilty he'd feel. He was ashamed of himself, of the fact that he let this cruelty happen to his kid sisterㅡhe was so afraid of Pino that he didn't save CJ, and it's something he couldn't possibly forgive himself for. It had taken him two damn months just to work up the courage to speak to Don Falcone, who he should realistically be more afraid of, yet it was his eventual confrontation with CJ that truly had him on edge.

The butler brought Umberto to Don Falcone's office, where the old man was seated at his desk, an expectant look on his serious face as the two met eyes. Wordlessly, the butler left the room, and Umberto took hesitant steps forward as the door closed behind him.

"Don Falcone…" His voice was small, and Umberto mentally reprimanded himself for it as the other man continued to stare, sure that the mobster found his hesitation laughable, "thank you for meeting with me."

Falcone raised a hand to stop Umberto from continuing, "Don't thank meㅡthis is a conversation we should've had weeks ago."

Umberto nodded quickly, heart rate increasing with anxiety, "I know, I'm sorry. I justㅡI just… I was afraid to face it."

The disappointment in Falcone's low '_hmm_' was obvious, and Umberto was sure the older man could see his distress much too easily. Falcone leaned back in his seat, eyes boring into the young Maroni.

"Your fear may well be the end of you one day, young man." Umberto diverted his gaze, feeling the harsh sting of those words, "Your fear nearly got your sister killed."

"I know, sir." Umberto's eyes became a little glossy as a frown dared to tug at his lips, "I don't know how she'll ever forgive me."

"She shouldn't." The harshness of those two words stung as well, "But Camila's young and her heart is kindㅡregardless of what I think of your actions, she's sure to forgive you _eventually_." The words were the slight reassurance that Umberto needed to hear, though he knew not to count on forgiveness any time soon, "So, tell me, why are you here now? Why ask to meet with me in private?"

Umberto took a deep breath, "I want to keep CJ safeㅡI didn't protect her before, but now I have to."

Though his expression was harsh, Don Falcone was interested in what the young man had to say, and so he motioned to the chair across from him with his chin. Umberto quickly sat, wringing his fingers as he continued.

"Pino is… getting worse." He swallowed the lump in his throat, "He doesn't have a clue what he's doing with business; our legitimate businesses are losing traction, Penguin is getting more of our people daily, and Pino's starting to get real angry. His drinking's worse than ever and… I'm able to keep him away from mom for now, butㅡ" He inhaled sharply through his nose, "Pino might already be past the point of no return, sir."

Falcone had on a well practiced poker face as his gaze bore into Umberto, but inside his anger was bubbling. He shouldn't have been surprised that Pino dared to raise a hand to his motherㅡafter all, the old man saw what was done to CJ, and he knew how Sal had been grooming his eldest into quite a copy of himself. But now Umberto was confirming their shared fear was far closer than expected.

The Maroni women were dealt cruel hands; since he had first met a young Josephine, Carmine knew life hadn't been kind to her once she became attached to Sal Maroni. And when she gave birth to CJ, Carmine was also sure growing up in the Maroni household wouldn't be easy for the girl either.

"What are you asking of me?" Don Falcone finally spoke up as he joined his hands in front of his face, knowing there was sure to be a request.

"I don't think it's safe for CJ to come home." That was the strongest Umberto had spoken so far, "Pino could kill her if she goes back."

"Agreed." Falcone said firmly, "You want her to stay here."

"It'd be better for her."

The Don thought for a few long moments, slightly shaking his head.

"No." Umberto's eyes widened, but Falcone elaborated, "I still intend to leave for Miami soonㅡI wouldn't want her here alone. I need her closer to Victor."

"Zsasz?" Umberto's brow rose, still surprised by whatever sort of connection his sister had made with the assassin.

"She trusts him. He can keep her safeㅡhe's proven he can do a better job of it than you." There was a bite to the way Falcone spoke that reminded Umberto just how disappointing his actions from two months ago were.

"So, are you suggesting she move in with him?" Umberto seemed unsure of the idea.

"No." It was subtle, but the old man's tone suggested that the thought was almost laughable, "Victor lives in a nice part of townㅡthere's sure to be a few vacant condos in his building. It would keep him close should Camila ever need him."

"Don Falcone," Umberto's tone was doubtful, "I can't exactly just _buy_ her a condo."

Falcone slightly shook his head, "We'll work that out, your sister's best interest needs to be the priority. And what about your mother?"

Umberto frowned at the question, "She feels obligated to stay; it's like she's turning a blind eye to what Pino's becoming. I don't know how to make her leave."

"You don't." Falcone answered simply, "As much as it pains us, we can't force it. Now that your father's gone, she's sure to come around eventually. But until then, we have to support her in whatever way we can, but that doesn't mean we can try to control her choices."

Umberto nodded solemnly, taking a deep breath as Falcone continued discussing what they could do to help CJ.

As the two men went on, Victor was pulling up to the house, his music the only sound in the car; CJ wasn't at all interested in talking on the drive back, and Victor had no intention of pushing it. When they both spotted Umberto's car, Victor glanced over to catch CJ's reaction, which was a look of both anger and anxiety. She was stiff while staring at her brother's car with wide, dark eyes, lips pulled into a frown; she bit the inside of her cheek as her eyes began to water, but CJ showed no sign of letting those tears fall.

Victor couldn't park fast enough; before he even had the car shut off, CJ opened her door, practically slamming it as she marched up to the house, leaving Victor in the dust. She moved with an unexpected speed as she maneuvered through the house, the assassin briefly rushing to catch up to her. He knew there was no point in holding her back, knew it would only upset her and knew that this confrontation had to happen eventually. So he simply hung back, following close behind without the intent of interrupting CJ's pursuit.

CJ managed to keep a handle on her strength up until her eyes finally settled on Umberto again. She pushed open Falcone's office door and froze, both men turning at the unexpected interruption. CJ's unsettled gaze was locked on Umberto's, meanwhile Carmine looked beyond her to meet Victor's serious eyes. The assassin gave the slightest of shrugs as the two mobsters practically had a conversation with their stare, meanwhile the Maronis, too, seemed to be having one, though it certainly wasn't so pleasant.

"CJ…" Umberto spoke smally as he rose to his feet, which pulled his sister from her daze. She stepped forward into the room, pained eyes locked on Umberto as she unexpectedly approached him and gave his shoulder a solid shove, her strength surprising the three men in the room.

"What are you doing here!?" She choked out with anger, and despite her small stature, she momentarily seemed like the biggest person in the room.

"I wanted toㅡ" Umberto started, so shocked by CJ's anger that he hardly took notice of how unwell she looked.

"_Stop_!" She interrupted, uninteresting in hearing it; the siblings stared intensely at one another with the same watery hazel eyes. CJ's breath shook as she glared, "You don't get to just show up after two months and act like my brother when you weren't there to help pick up the pieces."

"CJ, please." Umberto took a step forward, to which CJ backed up in a panic until she bumped into Victor's chest. Despite how angry she was at Umberto, she was still nonetheless unsettled by his approach. Umberto let his eyes drift up to meet Victor's startling stare, quickly averting his gaze back to CJ as a wave of panic rolled through him.

CJ was shaking with anxiety, though she tried to hide it, and from behind her Victor allowed his gaze to briefly soften as he looked down at her standing just a couple inches in front of him. Something painful tugged in Umberto's heart when he realized that in this moment, his sister trusted Zsasz far more than she trusted him.

Though Carmine, of course, wanted the siblings to resolve matters on their own, he recognized that CJ was in too vulnerable a position, and Umberto was too anxious about not making her feel worse.

"Camila." Carmine spoke softly yet firmly, and CJ stared a few moments longer at her brother before finally turning her gaze to the Don, "You don't have to have this conversation right now."

Her gaze softened sadly, knowing that Carmine was encouraging her to wait until she was ready. After a long, stiff few moments, CJ gave a small nod as she released a shaky breath, eyes turning down while Carmine met Victor's gaze again seriously. The assassin recognized the silent instruction, turning his fierce eyes onto Umberto, who still stared down at his sister. Victor took a step forward around CJ to drop a commanding, heavy hand onto Umberto's shoulder unexpectedly, causing the younger man to startle and flinch.

"Come on." Victor spoke with a mocking and authoritative edge that caused Umberto's eyes to widen as he nodded abruptly. The assassin dropped his grip on Umberto's shoulder, stepping back to where he stood alongside CJ and briefly set a hand on the small of her back, which was something oddly comforting to the young woman as she practically scurried away to avoid being too close to Umberto as he walked by and followed Victor out of the room.

Umberto couldn't deny the trace of fear he felt while following Zsasz through the house. The air between them felt dangerous and uncomfortable, Umberto on edge as his unblinking gaze avoided the assassin. He knew better than to attempt anything other than simply following the instruction, wanting to just get out of the house with his head still attached.

It wasn't until Victor wrenched open the front door that he made any acknowledgement of Umberto, facing the Maroni with dark eyes and a slight, unsettling grin. He mockingly motioned out the door with both hands, dipping his head slightly.

"See you 'round…" Even his dark tone was taunting, and with wide eyes Umberto sped out, hearing the door swing shut behind him.

Back in Falcone's office, CJ stared at the ground with sad eyes, Carmine watching her closely with concern. It took her a minute to finally look up and meet the older man's gaze, and his expression softened as they stared at one another.

"My intention was not to upset you, Camila." Falcone started as her brows turned down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" CJ's voice was small, though there was still a force to her eyes despite the letdown.

"I didn't want to say anything until after speaking with UmbertoㅡI didn't want to cause any stress over something should the conversation have turned out to be counterproductive."

"And was it?" Tone a little stronger, CJ met Carmine's eyes with a serious stare. For a few moments, Carmine studied her in thought, before he turned away to take a seat behind his desk.

"Umberto and I would like to help you find somewhere new to live." The answer was unexpected to CJ, and so her brows rose in surprise, "Please sit." Carmine motioned to the nearby chair CJ's brother previously sat in, and slowly the young woman settled down into it, "I'll be leaving Gotham soon, and I think it best we find you somewhere new to stayㅡI wouldn't want you staying here all alone."

"Don Falcone, you don't have to." CJ shook her head, "You let me into your home when I needed, and you let me stay for two monthsㅡyou've done more than enough to help me."

"Well, doing one last thing to help certainly couldn't hurt." Carmine's eyes were warm as he smiled, and despite herself, CJ could feel tears of appreciation welling.

"Why have you been so willing to help _me_?" Her expression was full of disbelief and ache.

Carmine studied her, "You think you don't deserve it?" CJ very nearly answered before realizing the question was rhetorical, "Sincerity surprises youㅡyou're always waiting for the other shoe to drop. It's what you've grown accustomed to. But people, even _me_," he gave a good natured grin, "can be kind for the sake of being kind every now and again. All I ask is that you accept my help this last time before I go."

CJ gave a slight nod, "I owe you, Don Falcone."

He shook his head, "You owe me nothing." CJ nodded once more, "Now, if it's alright with you, I'd like to invite Victor back in."

There was a vague question to her expression as CJ nodded, and before Carmine could even call for Victor, the assassin walked through the door, suggesting he had been just outside listening. Carmine looked unphased, and CJ was sure he had grown used to this with Victor.

The assassin stood to CJ's right, but Carmine motioned to the chair beside her, a silent indication for Victor to loosen up a little. So, as he looked between the two, Victor settled into the seat.

"Victor, are there any vacancies in your building?"

Victor gave a shrug, "No… but I have a good feeling one will open up today."

CJ looked between the two men initially with confusion before a realization began to set in, and she looked to Victor as if she were about to question them.

"… Hey neighbor." He said with a comedic smirk when CJ said nothing.

As CJ then turned her gaze back to Carmine, he continued, "I think it may be wise to keep Camila close for a whileㅡlook into it." He gave the young woman a paternal look, "But if you disagree…"

She paused in consideration, a small sigh falling from her lips as she came to an understanding with the Don's logic, trying not to linger on what Victor meant when he said a vacancy would be open today, "No, you're right."

"It's only temporary, for as long as you think you need. When you're ready, you can leave, I won't be offended by the decision." Carmine reassured, and CJ couldn't help the sad smile on her lips as she took in the conversation.

Carmine was leaving soon, there was no way around thatㅡCJ would have to get used to him being gone and then get used to the idea of her soon-to-be new home. Once more she had to uproot her life and start things over, which is _all_ she had been doing the last four months. CJ was desperate for any sense of normalcy at this point, yet she knew that was thrown out the window the minute Don Falcone took her in.

If she were honest, CJ never knew normalcy, what with having Don Maroni as a fatherㅡbut god, if that didn't only make her more desperate for a taste of what that could be. Despite her doubt, maybe this next move would lend itself to some version of regularity; maybe things would finally settle down for CJ, at least for a short while. She was desperate for _something_ that would make her feel like an ordinary nineteen year old again, though she was sure Gotham was the last place she'd experience that.

So long as this city was her home, CJ's norm was sure to continue being mobsters and assassins and everything in between.


	8. Chapter Seven

**I'm SO sorry about this updating coming later than usual! Life got in the way and I honestly just forget about posting this chapter, but it is finally here now. This chapter is a little different than the ones prior to it, but it actually is one of my favorites so far! _And_ we'll be meeting a new character that I absolutely love that was created by my best friend, TheGothamKnight here on FF - this character is one she and I have been developing together for a couple of years now, and hopefully one day you'll get to know her a little better in her own fic! We've been developing a whole series of Gotham stories together that will be about eight stories in total (which includes this fic!), so here's to hoping we'll get around to posting them all one day.**

**Now without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a couple of days till CJ moved into her new apartment when the Penguin called Victor for yet another job. Though not necessarily his area of expertise, Victor had little choice but to take on the task of sniffing around for any clues to the location of Cobblepot's mother. The woman had been missing for weeks, which the crime lord revealed was one Theo Galavan's doing (and _that_ whole situation was a completely different can of worms to be dealt with). The new city chairman had been manipulating all of Cobblepot's recent moves, which explained all the odd requests he'd been making of Victor recently.

This latest request was one that Victor didn't grudge to do, it obviously being one made _by_ Cobblepot rather than _through_ himㅡhis mother was missing, and he wanted her found. The assassin could certainly respect the significance of family, after all.

Victor didn't often have trouble finding peopleㅡbut then again, most people he went after weren't kidnapped by supposed experts. A rare occurrence like this called for a little extra help, and lucky for Victor he knew just the person for the task.

Charlie Spinks was a woman Victor met about three years back, though the person that brought them together was a less than desirable topic for them both. Charlie, like CJ, was still just a kid in Victor's eyes sometimesㅡthe young woman was just a few months shy of twenty-one, but despite her youth she'd been dealt enough hardships to last her a lifetime.

Amidst these hardships, however, Charlie was afforded the tools and opportunities to perfect her skillset. She was a dealer in information, a near expert on everyone and everything in Gotham City; if there was something one needed to know, Charlie was the woman for the task, though she kept that fact on the down low.

Despite seemingly knowing everything, the last thing Charlie wanted was for herself to be known. Few were even aware of the young genius' existence, which is how she intended to keep it. Victor considered himself fortunate to know her, and not just because of her usefulness. Though both of them would perhaps hesitate to utter the words, they were, in fact, close friends. Over the course of these three years, they'd, for better or for worse, dealt with a lot of shit together, and that undeniably bonded them well past their brief and undeniably odd stint as near roommates.

Victor had texted Charlie that morning, asking her to meet up at a grimy bar not far from her new place. He didn't receive a reply, though he expected as much; but nonetheless he made the trek to Charlie's neck of the woods, sure that she would still show her face. The bar was one of the few places where Charlie felt mildly comfortable, knowing that it's patrons were always too inebriated to notice her, let alone care about any conversations she may have.

Victor didn't arrive at the bar until nearly three pm, and as he expected, Charlie was nowhere to be found, though he knew that didn't necessarily mean she wasn't around. His eyes breezed over the few customers scattered about, never lingering too long on any one face as he walked toward the back of the room to an empty tableㅡhe and Charlie both liked a good vantage point, and this table near a window was one of their go to seats. Like clockwork, a few moments after Victor took his seat, someone appeared almost as if out of nowhere, sliding into the seat across from him.

Charlie.

She hunched over the table with her hood pulled up, right hand curled around a full shot glass. She slowly turned her head up to meet Victor's eyes, both of them expertly wearing their poker faces as they took one another in.

She looked like shit. Every time Victor saw Charlie, she always looked like shit. Her brunette hair was usually hidden under a hat or hood, but Victor could still see how unkempt it appeared. She was her usual shade of sickly pale, the bags under her eyes even darker than his, and the hollow in her cheeks told him she was just as gaunt as ever. Though there wasn't a cigarette to be found, the scent of tobacco lingered on her clothes, indicating she must have recently smoked. Briefly, Victor's eyes hovered over the dark liquor in her glass, knowing it was a moot point to tell her to reel back her alcoholic tendencies.

"Looking good, Charlie." His tone was false and unconvincing to them both as he relaxed a little in his seat. Charlie gave him the slightest of mocking smirks as her eyes crinkled.

"Zsasz," she acknowledged flatly, "Still raiding Marilyn Manson's closet, I see." she muttered in her worn tone. Victor grinned fondly at her remark before swiping the shot glass from Charlie's unsuspecting grip, knocking back its content as he felt the piercing dagger of her glare.

He pulled a slight face at the burn of the bourbon, "Relax, we'll get another round."

"Top shelf." She spoke simply, but her eyes elaborated with a look that said '_you can afford it_,' to which Victor's lower lip pursed in agreement, "Which pays better, I wonderㅡbeing Falcone's 'bodyguard' or Penguin's 'security consultant?'"

It was rhetorical, of course, Charlie having no desire or care to know about her friend's income. Victor stared for a brief moment as he considered his words.

"Well, the _King of Gotham_ is why we're here." His tone nearly mocked Penguin's aggressively self imposed title.

"Not interested." Victor smiled fondly again, and he noticed that small glimmer of amusement that Charlie tried so hard to keep hidden behind her mask of apathy.

Victor made no further retorts, getting down to business, "You've been following all the news on Cobblepot recently?"

Charlie gave a small gruntㅡif this was about the Penguin, she definitely needed a few more drinks, and so she let her eyes drift toward the bar, a silent indicator for Zsasz to wave down the bartender, which he did quickly.

"It's hard not to, what with the media circus." Her expression and tone were both of disinterest in regards to the ridiculous affairs of the city.

With a sure look, Victor spoke in a lower tone, "And you know what's really going on?"

As the bartender swung by to drop four shot glasses between them, Victor and Charlie stared at each other soberly, waiting for privacy. Charlie's sharp eyes swung up to spy the bartender's retreat before she continued.

"Would I be here if you thought I didn't?" As Victor briefly smirked at her question, she reached for one of her shot glasses before leaning back in the seat and cocking a brow, "Question is, what do _you_ wanna know?"

Victor knew for sure now that he didn't have to explain the ins and outs of the long winded situation, and so he got straight to it, "This Galavan guy's been manipulating Penguin for weeksㅡhe really knows what he's doing."

Charlie's eyes flicked up, curious to get further information than what she already knew, "That so?"

In reply, Victor gave a sure nod, "That's where you come in."

Charlie scoffed as she looked away to stare out the window, her fingers drumming against the shot glass she held, "I'm gonna need more than that if you expect me to be of any use." She knocked back her drink unblinking, meeting Victor's stare as she set the glass down heavy handedly, "I deal in information, Zsaszㅡgive and you'll get." Sliding the glass aside, she folded her hands on the table, "Galavan's controlling Penguinㅡhow?"

Victor dipped his head down slightly, but kept his gaze thoughtfully on Charlie, his brow slightly raisedㅡreally, he knew Cobblepot wouldn't want this information getting out. If the wrong person caught wind, it could spell even more trouble for the kingpin. But this was Charlieㅡthe two would never go behind each other's backs like that, and admittedly, Victor was running out of options at this point. With that in mind, he sighed before continuing.

"… Cobblepot's mom's been missing for weeks, and he's getting antsy. Galavan's using her as leverage; Penguin's guys can't find any leads… and he won't shut up about it." Victor lifted his head again, eyes becoming a little less dark, "So, _that's_ where you come in."

By this point, Charlie began itching for a cigarette, and so she started fishing around inside her well-worn military jacket. Her expression was thoughtful as she considered the request, a slightly far off look in her eyes that no one else but Victor would ever know the reason for (though even still Victor only knew half the story regarding that topic).

Charlie quickly lit up her cigarette, speaking around it with a deride tone, "Sure, let me just call the fucker up and tell him I'm coming to visit." The assassin smirked, eyeing his companion as he waited for a decision from her. Victor could hear Charlie muttering to herself under her breath as her thin fingers drummed on the tabletop, and when she finally spoke up again, her voice was so rough and low that Victor almost couldn't make it out, "… Even Cobblepot's got a mother…"

In Charlie's own roundabout way, that was her agreeing to help him.

"Keep your ear to the groundㅡI work for Penguin, and I'm getting real tired of doing Galavan's bidding instead."

Charlie gave a nearly dismissive nod, "Christ. Never thought I'd miss the old crime families. Things were a lot simpler when Falcone was in charge, hm?" Charlie once more spoke in both a question and a statement, her tone caustic, "Back when all we had to worry about was the occasional pissing contest courtesy of Maroni."

To her surprise, Charlie spotted a tick in Victor's expression. It was a nearly unnoticeable, small twitch in his left eye, a tick that no one else could have taken notice of, but nonetheless it was enough to get Charlie's attention. And Victor knew immediately that he had been caught, spotting the curious narrow in his companion's green eyes. Sometimes, both of them forgot how much higher their guards had to be around one another.

Victor and Charlie were careful when they spoke to each otherㅡit was an undeclared rule that neither ventured too deeply into personal topics. Carmine Falcone had always been one of those topics for Victor. Sure, there was quite a bit he'd willingly shared with Charlie in the past, but he always kept Falcone's mob business close to the chest.

The fact that Victor didn't have any clever remarks to make about the late Don Maroni was also out of character, further cueing to Charlie that there was _something_ going onㅡVictor always had something smart to say about the other man, whether it be about his business, his attitude, or his ridiculous temper. So, what did Victor know about the deceased mobster that perhaps Charlie didn't?

"What, Maroni's ugly mug still haunting you from beyond the grave?" Charlie questioned, leaning back in her seat again with crossed arms. Victor's thin lips seemed to clench just slightly, a physical indicator that he wouldn't talk so easily. To that, Charlie's eyes narrowed, "Why's a dead man on your nerves?"

Admittedly, a part of Victor wanted someone to talk toㅡeverything regarding CJ and her brothers had to be kept well under wraps, and usually he had no trouble keeping secrets, but this one still managed to weigh on him in an unexpected way. He was emotionally invested in the situation, that was plain as day. And it, too, was the thing that was quite out of the ordinary, enough so for Charlie to take notice.

Victor maintained his silence, firm gaze locked with Charlie's, whose eyes were just as acute. Her stare wasn't necessarily intended as a challenge, knowing it wouldn't have the desired effect on the assassin. What could work, however, was Charlie rising to her feet, finally turning her gaze away from Victor's.

"I'll start looking into this Galavan shit," she started, beginning to walk away, knowing that, if there was something Victor wanted to talk about, he'd mention it now before it was too late.

"… It's his kids." Victor spoke before Charlie could get very far, causing her to cock her head in both victory and curiosity. She turned her eyes back to look at Victor, but his stare remained forward where she had just been sitting. So, the young woman returned to the seat, meeting her companion's eyes with a request that he continue, "Let's just say losing dear old dad has stirred up some family drama."

Charlie's brow rose, a silent insistence that he elaborate.

"Pino's turning into his dad, and Umberto's a damn coward." It was clear to Charlie that there was an unspoken frustration Victor had with the younger brother, something perhaps more personal than his usual dislike for Pino, "And Camila… isn't doing great."

Despite how careful Victor was to make sure he didn't say 'CJ,' there was something to the way he said the youngest Maroni's name that caught Charlie's attention; it was incredibly subtle, but it was almost as if the name seemed awkward and foreign coming out of his mouth. Her head dipped ever so slightly as she studied the man briefly, guessing that the only Maroni daughter was, in fact, the root of Victor's trouble.

"What happened with CJ?" Charlie asked all too casually, eyes dropping down idly to stare at the cigarette pack in her hand. But that casual way she said 'CJ' was an emphasis in itselfㅡVictor realized that _somehow_ Charlie had figured him out. Somehow Charlie knew the youngest Maroni's nickname, and somehow she knew that Victor's troubles were specifically tied to the girl in question.

He sighed through his nose, eyes dropping to stare at the table as his jaw clenched, "Pino nearly killed her two months ago… he beat her within an inch of her life and left her to bleed out on Falcone's lawn just yards away from a party… Yards away from me and Falcone, and we were completely oblivious."

Another subtly odd thingㅡVictor saying more than necessary. Though he often had a knack for saying a lot of random, unnecessary things, he never did so regarding a serious topic; he kept things as straight to the point as possible, and even just his additional commentary regarding the how and where of the situation was enough words to make Charlie more curious.

Charlie's thoughtful hum pulled Victor's intense gaze back to her. Once more, the pair stared each other down silently, each waiting for the other to speak first, and it made Victor nearly impatient.

"Whatever you're thinking, just say it." In reply, Charlie's brow quirked, "If you don't ask now, you'll just ask later, so may as well say it."

Charlie leaned forward, bony elbows propped on the table as the corner of her eyes wrinkled, "… How are you involved in all of this?"

Charlie's head was swimming with more questions, none of which she yet verbalizedㅡshe had to pick her inquiries carefully with Victor. This was obviously treading on personal territory, and a misstep wasn't going to get her anywhere.

Victor nearly laughed through his nose as his gaze drifted away, considering the questionㅡhe too wondered how he managed to get so involved in something that was never truly his to become involved with in the first place. It was very unlike him to let someone else's personal matters weigh in his life, and yet here he was willingly helping CJ time and time again.

"Right place, right timeㅡor, at least, it started that way." He began, "Since Maroni's funeral, I started running into CJ… and when her brother attacked her, she probably could've died if I didn't find her… she's been at Falcone's since."

"So that's why he's still in town." Charlie cocked her head while studying the man; she and nearly everyone else of intelligence in Gotham's underbelly had been suspicious of the mobster's continued presence in the city.

"Till Thursday."

Charlie wanted to ask furtherㅡwhat would happen with CJ once Falcone was gone? Or was the young woman lucky enough to be escaping this hell hole with the mobster?

Charlie allowed herself to withdraw into memories briefly, back to a time she'd like to forget. But coincidentally enough, it was a time in her life that involved CJ Maroni, even if only briefly.

"You know… CJ used to run a gambling ring at her prep school." Victor gave a quizzical look, certainly not expecting those words to come out of Charlie's mouth. His eyes narrowed before realization dawned on him.

"_Your_ prep school." He emphasized, leaning back in his chair curiously as he recalled some of the brief mentions of her past Charlie had made through the years. Charlie's brows rose in unwilling agreement, wishing she could forget that damned academy.

"Mind of a mobster, even at fifteen." She added, "It was all riggedㅡhow she managed to fucking control all the high school sports teams is still damn impressive." Charlie huffed a slight laugh, "Until she was caughtㅡsuspended for a week. Can't begin to imagine how Maroni reacted to that one."

For a moment, Victor let his guard down, a bright, genuine look in his eyes as he smiled at Charlie's recollection of a former CJ. A smirk also dared to tug at the corner of Charlie's mouth as she met her friend's eyes before her gaze drifted out the window.

Charlie then suddenly remembered a night from two years ago, the night she tried to… well, it was something she'd rather forget as well. But sometime during the weeks after that, Victor attempted to raise her spirits, and one of those attempts was the retelling of how he ran into CJ weeks prior at a club she shouldn't have been in at the age of seventeen. Of course, at the time she was just "Maroni's kid" to Victor, but it appeared their habit of crossing paths wasn't a new occurrence.

Victor could see the far off look in Charlie's eyes, but decided not to interrupt her train of thought quite yet.

Finally, after a stretched out silence, Charlie spoke again.

"You're taking care of her now, aren't you?"

Victor's head tipped slightly to the side as he pulled a face, "Not exactly."

"But you're keeping an eye." The assassin nodded in confirmation, and Charlie's gaze drifted from his, realizing the conversation on the topic was reaching its end. She couldn't deny that she was now more curious about the Maronis than ever before (and certainly more curious about Victor and CJ's relationship), but she didn't want to keep throwing questions at her friend. No, she dealt in information, if she really wanted to know anything else, she'd find it all out on her own.

"Alright." She spoke in a concluding tone, placing her palms on the tabletop to rise to her feet again, "I'll find Penguin's mom; keep me posted if more information sprouts up." She stepped out from her seat, pausing alongside the table to swiftly knock back her last shot.

"Charlie," Victor started, his eyes meeting the woman's with a subtle friendliness that anyone else would certainly miss, "thanks."

She knew he meant more than just a simple thank you for taking the jobㅡdespite him saying very little, he felt a sense of relief to talk to someone, even briefly, about CJ. Neither of them were particularly fond of getting too deep into personal matters, however, they knew they could trust one another with any of the information they ever shared.

She stared for a moment longer before simply nodding, which was a silent means of her saying she was always willing to assist him should he askㅡthey would, and _have_, done nearly anything to help each other. In a city like Gotham, reliable friends and accomplices were hard to come by, and the two wouldn't dare risk losing one another; they'd been to hell and back together, and if they had to, they'd do it all over again.

Victor gave his friend a genuine smile and watched as she left the bar. He took another minute with his thoughts before throwing down some cash and walking out as well.

* * *

_~four years ago~_

"Pst, hey…" One of Charlie's classmates whispered from somewhere beside her as she fussed with her computer program, no longer following the lecture their teacher was givingㅡthis class was too slow for Charlie, and she was already strides ahead of the things most of the other students were still struggling with. The whisper, Charlie assumed, was for someone else, as she was sure no one here even knew she existed, and she continued her work, "… Hey, its, um… Charlotte, right?"

Upon hearing her name, Charlie's brow knit in genuine surprise, turning her gaze to the girl beside herㅡCamila Maroni. Despite being only a sophomore, everyone knew her nameㅡfirstly, of course, because of her father's reputation in Gotham, and secondly because of her brothers' reputations in the academy. Pino was a dick, so Charlie had overheard from older students, and Umberto was the intelligent but forgettable valedictorian of his class. Needless to say, Camila had a lot to live up to, though she never once seemed phased by the prospect.

Charlie finally caved and spoke in a hushed, questioning tone, already disinterested in whatever this girl had to say, "Yeah…?"

The other girl smiled with what appeared to be genuine friendliness (which was all too suspicious to Charlie, seeing as high school hadn't been a friendly place to her so far), "I'mㅡ"

"I know who you are." Charlie cut her off, and Camila's jaw briefly set in annoyance at the interruption, "Camila Maroni."

"CJ." the other girl said firmly, but quickly tried to put on her kind voice again, "'Camila' sounds like my dad talking."

Charlie gave a subtle curious look, noting in CJ's tone that something about her father put her off, and that feeling was a familiar one, "Charlie." The younger girl raised a delicate brow at that chosen name, "I don't like my name either."

For a split second, Charlie was sure CJ was reading deeper into the explanation than anyone ever did, as a peculiar look shone in her eyes. But just as quickly as it was there, the shine was gone as CJ put on her face again, carefully pulling her chair closer so its legs didn't squeal on the floor, and the new proximity made Charlie tense uncomfortably.

"Can I ask you something?"

A favor. Charlie just _knew_ it would be. Why else would a popular kid be giving her the time of day? It should have been obvious from the moment CJ started talking to her, and Charlie couldn't help her annoyance and disappointment at how predictable it was.

"You just did." Charlie spoke plainly, her tone evident of the irritation she felt. To that, CJ's jaw clenched again and her brow furrowed some, erasing away the kind look she'd been wearing rather well since the start of this conversation. And inside, Charlie was undeniably amused watching the facade slowly dwindle away.

"It's just a simple question." CJ defended.

"And I gave a simple answer."

CJ was more than a little put off by Charlie's unwillingness to cooperate, though she was anything but surprised by it. She really didn't know much of anything about Charlie Spinksㅡshe knew the girl was apparently the adopted daughter of their school's Headmaster, and she knew the girl could be a right wild bitch. Back in the beginning of the school year, CJ, and who knows how many other students, were witness to Charlie knocking the lights out of Nina Vance, barely being held back by who appeared to be her only friend (or perhaps just acquaintance) in the academy, Harvey Dent. CJ didn't know much about Nina despite the two running in similar social circles, but she did know Nina had a superiority complex that rivaled even that of her oldest brother's, so she probably had that punch coming to her eventually.

CJ couldn't deny that something about Charlie Spinks impressed herㅡthe girl was brilliant as well as savage, and that was a combination CJ could appreciate.

However, now that she was the one on the returning end of Charlie's disdain, she was beginning to lose her patience. It was always so easy to get anyone else in the school to talk to her, to get them to agree to whatever she asked forㅡshe was gifted with the ingenuity to figure out how to pretend to be anyone friends, but also gifted with the ability to try to find likeable qualities in everyone she met. But Charlie somehow was already testing her.

"_Look_, you're obviously way smarter than everyone else in this damn school." CJ started again undeterred, her tone mimicking that of a mobster about to make a business deal as she pointed to Charlie's computer screen, "I've seen you messing around with this programㅡlooked to me like you were making some kind of ID for yourself the other day."

Charlie's eyes immediately glared daggers as another flare of annoyance coursed through herㅡshe didn't need anyone knowing a single lick of what she was up to, but this damn Maroni kid had taken notice and now had _something_ up her sleeve.

Despite the expression on Charlie's face being anything but agreeable, CJ persisted, "Can you make an ID for me?"

Charlie would have laughed if she wasn't so put off by this kid. She studied CJ's face brieflyㅡthe girl was pretty in a cherub kind of way, that much was obvious. Her eyes were large and innocent, her cheeks round and rosyㅡshe may have been fifteen, but she had the face of a child. It was most certainly laughable that she even entertained the idea of a fake ID.

"I doubt anyone would be convinced that you're any older than thirteen." CJ narrowed her eyes, nearly insulted despite knowing that she had always looked younger than her age.

Indomitable and persistent, she tried again, "Then you don't know the power of make-up." She gave a mischievous grin, "You need to look older, younger, hide bruises, hickeys, whatever; make-up is your friend."

For a split second, Charlie focused on CJ specifically naming bruisesㅡthat was a bit of information for her to store away for later.

"So, can you make an ID for me?"

Charlie scoffed, having enough of this bullshit and turned her attention back to her computer, "No."

CJ glared for a long moment, but then her brow quirked with a sudden thought, "I'm sure the Headmaster wouldn't be so happy if he found out you were making a fake ID for yourself."

Charlie froze for a single moment, being more shaken by the loose threat than she'd let on, but she didn't let that through as she bit back quickly and sharply, "And I'm sure daddy wouldn't be so happy if he found out about your gambling ring."

She allowed herself to face CJ again, whose expression could kill, looking as if she was on the verge of losing her temper. But she took a deep breath, the murderous look in her eyes slowly fading away as she continued to eye Charlie. For a minute, the two girls stared one another down, the rest of the class remaining completely oblivious to the baleful confrontation happening at the back of the room.

"… I'll pay you." CJ finally said once she managed to reel herself in.

Though her expression remained as passive-aggressive as possible, Charlie silently and briefly considered the offer.

"… Okay."

CJ's triumphant smile would have been striking to anyone else that cared about that sort of thing, but Charlie certainly didn't care. The mobster-in-the-making held out a small hand for Charlie to shake, which the older girl simply spared an annoyed glance at before turning back to her work, feeling CJ's eyes glaring at her once more.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Me? Updating on time? Unheard of.**

**So this is one of my FAV chapters thanks to the flashback scene near the end, and I hope you all love it as much as I do! I really enjoyed brainstorming that scene and I especially enjoyed writing and editing it, so I can't wait to see what everyone thinks of it!**

**Also, I forget to mention it in my last author's note, but I made a playlist for this fic! Well I've actually made about four, but this one will be the "official" playlist for Victor and CJ. If you want to give it a listen, go to my profile for info on how to find it**

* * *

CJ's shoes padded delicately on the hardwood floor as she tentatively stepped into the open concept apartment, eyes taking it all in heedfully. Her jaw was ever so slack, her expression evident of a certain anxiety that was settling inside her. She came to a pause in the center of the living room, expression unchanging while her eyes studied the kitchen just ahead of her with an absence to her stare.

Behind her, Victor remained planted in the doorway, watching the way the young woman took in the apartmentㅡthere was no doubt that CJ was afraid. From the small way she moved to the wordless way she took in her new space, Victor could tell that leaving the Falcone estate was a frightening step for her. Even if it was only temporary, the manor had become a comfort and a home to her, and he was sure that being in the city had to be intimidating. Since returning to Gotham, CJ's life had been one dramatic event after the nextㅡas soon as something settled down, another thing would pick up, and that was surely taking a toll on her. She needed some semblance of stability, and maybe now she'd finally get that chance.

The both of them were rooted in place for another minute before Victor finally entered the condo as well, though CJ made no acknowledgment of his footsteps. He came to stand a few feet behind her, eyeing the room briefly.

"Home sweet home, huh?" Victor broke the silence with a subtle grin, and CJ turned at the sound of his voice, her gaze unsure. They each stared for a few long moments, Victor patiently and CJ thoughtfully. Recognizing the pensive atmosphere setting in, he sighed ever so slightly, attempting to keep the air between them light, "What, worried I'll come knocking for a carton of milk?"

To that, CJ's lips pulled up in a small smile, her eyes turning timidly from his, "This is… a lot."

Victor expected as muchㅡit was clear as day on her face that she was in a constant state of anxiety since that day Umberto came by nearly two weeks ago. After releasing all her pent up energy and anger on her brother, CJ had been relatively quiet with both Victor and Don Falcone.

"Things aren't ever going to feel normal again…" CJ spoke softly as she wandered into the kitchen, though she seemed to simply be talking out loud rather than addressing this to Victor, fingers delicately gliding across the countertop, "… are they?"

"Normal wouldn't be all that exciting anyway." Victor's eyes were playful as CJ looked at him again.

"I guess you're right." There was a slight smile at the corner of her mouth, though the lightness of it didn't reach her eyes, "But I could do without excitement for a little while."

As she spoke, Don Falcone walked through the open door with the building manager, the two concluding their conversation. The mobster met CJ's eyes with reassurance, pausing to shake the manager's hand and thank him. The other man looked around the room at each face before turning to swiftly exit.

"I hope it's to your liking, Camila." the Don started, and CJ frantically nodded her head.

"It's wonderful, Don Falconeㅡit's almost too perfect." She eyed the minimal, modern furnishings as she walked back out of the open kitchen, "I can't thank you enough."

Falcone gave a single nod, "You'll never have toㅡthis is my parting gift to you." There was a sadness to the smile CJ gave, a disappointment in knowing the man was readying to leave for Miami in just a few hours. She let her eyes drift toward Victor who stood just beyond his former boss, and in that glance he could see just how hard it was for her to say goodbye.

CJ's eyes met Falcone's again, "I'm glad I had this time to get to know you… you've been more than kind."

Falcone stared down at her with warmth on his face, "It may not be through blood, but I consider you family, Camila."

In an instant, tears dared to prick at CJ's eyes and she smiled sadly while averting her gaze, wiping under her eye quickly to catch a stray tear.

"Thank you…" Her voice was so small, and after a moment she looked up again tentatively, a question to her expression as she met Falcone's eyes again.

As if reading her thoughts, the Don smiled and stepped forward, delicately engulfing the young woman in a warm hug that she immediately reciprocated.

From where he stood observing them, Victor couldn't help but slightly falter at the display of affection, having not seen Falcone so open and genuine in a short while. Last time the man was this gentle was with that Liza woman, who turned out to be working for Fish Mooney the entire time. And before that Victor recalled another woman, Natalia, if he was remembering correctly, but the Don kept his warmth to a minimum, even keeping his affection toward his children well under wraps most days.

Neither Victor nor Carmine would necessarily say Victor was like an adopted son, but that didn't mean the older man was any less fond of him; as far as sentiment went, the two kept quiet, though their mutual respect was still obvious. And as Victor continued to watch the hug between Falcone and CJ, he briefly receded into memory, trying to recall if his surrogate father had even shown such obvious warmth to him in this same way. In this moment, Victor finally noticed that he and CJ weren't so different, having such a significant circumstance in commonㅡwhen their families turned against them, Don Carmine Falcone was there to offer solace.

CJ could feel a single tear trickle down her cheek as she held tightly to Don Falcone, the realization that he was about to leave truly setting in. Her greatest anchor for the last two months would be gone, and that was admittedly terrifyingㅡshe wondered if anything would fill that void any time soon.

When Falcone finally pulled back, he held CJ at arm's length, studying the distraught look in her eyes, "Don't look so upsetㅡI'm only a phone call away."

She gave him a sad smile, "And a thousand miles away."

The Don was quiet for a few moments, "You have to become your own anchorㅡmy time in that role has come to an end." CJ nodded quickly in understanding, her eyes cast down, "Remember, you and your mother are always welcome to join us should circumstances change."

"Thank you." Her words were nearly a whisper as her eyes slowly looked back up at Falcone, "Hopefully one day."

His warm gaze remained on CJ for another few moments before he turned to acknowledge Victor, whose stare was serious and yet mildly distant, as if an old thought had crossed his mind. But in true form, he still remained alert, taking notice within a moment that Don Falcone was looking at him with an expectant and patient stare. Once Carmine was sure the younger man was paying attention, his eyes sharpened slightly.

"You take care of her." His tone was distinctly paternal, "Whenever she needs your help, you _will_ be there."

"You got it, boss." Though his word choice could have been amusing, there was only complete seriousness in Victor's voice, and in that brief moment CJ could finally see the daunting assassin more clearly than she had any time before; she could see the obedient and determined servant, the man who _always_ got the job done. Even she was mildly unnerved for that split second despite the fact that Victor was in no way a threat to her.

The two men held eye contact for a moment longer, the serious gleam in both their eyes briefly warming before Carmine turned back to CJ one last time.

"I've a flight to catch." He said simply, causing another sad look to cross CJ's face, "You'll be alright, my dear, don't doubt that."

CJ gave him a nod, warmed by the term of endearment, before Carmine pulled her into a last farewell hug, and CJ's fingers clung firmly to his jacket, the child still in her afraid to let go. But she relinquished her grip as he stepped back from her, giving her hands a light squeeze and a smile before he looked back toward Victor.

"The same goes for you, young manㅡI'm always just a phone call away." He spoke like a father, approaching Victor and offering out his hand. Now it was CJ's turn to watch with intrigue as Victor's gloved hand took the Don's, the older man's free hand clapping down onto Victor's shoulder in what was probably the only display of affection the two were comfortable with.

"Have a good flight, sir." CJ could even identify the amicable tone to Victor's words, causing a light smile to pull at her lips as the assassin stepped to the side to allow Carmine a clear path to the door.

"Thank you." With a final glance back to CJ, he spoke, "Your future remains bright as ever, Camila."

She gave him a large smile, but couldn't find the words as the older man started for the door. And within a moment he was gone, en route to his next adventure, leaving Victor and CJ in an intimate silence as they both stared at the empty entryway.

* * *

For a week CJ kept to herself, cooped up in the new condo. If one were to ask, she'd claim to be adjusting, still unprepared for this next change in her life she had to deal with. Don Falcone was gone, and so too was her comfort zone, her safety blanket. The mansion, despite its vastness and emptiness, was familiar and warm to her. This condo was lifeless in comparison.

It had become difficult to sleep at night knowing that the building was full of other owners and tenants. Though she certainly couldn't hear her neighbors, CJ nearly had herself convinced that she could hear every footfall and every word throughout the complex. Logically, she knew it was her anxiety talking, but the fear that was stirring since Pino attacked her was impossible to entirely shake off and ignore. She was uncomfortable in her loneliness, but most definitely wasn't going to risk exposing herself to others for companionship. It would come in time, she told herself, eventually she'd be back out there just like she used to be.

Eventually.

And eventually had no deadline.

In all of this free time, CJ managed to distract herself every now and again from her darker thoughtsㅡbut like all frightening things, the darkness and anxiety always crept back in. Though she no longer panicked or cried when remembering what Pino did that night, the memory still hurt, still managed to draw all of her focus away from anything else. It was like having the same nightmare every single evening and being unable to wake herself from it.

In those instances when Pino didn't absorb her every thought, CJ usually found herself concerned with every other damned thing under the sunㅡhow was her mother doing, should she go find a job, or maybe a hobby, did she make a mistake when she decided not to go to Miami with Carmine? She honestly knew that sitting around and getting caught up in thought was doing her no good, and yet she couldn't stop. She couldn't simply muster up the confidence and step out her front door as if nothing at all bothered her. She was in a rut with no intention of dragging herself out of it any time soon.

CJ admittedly wasn't sure what day of the week it was when Victor knocked on her door. She nearly didn't open the door, initially out of fear, then due to disinterest in this unannounced guest, but when she heard his simple, humorous announcement of _'housekeeping'_ from out in the hall, CJ calmed her nerves and decided to let him in.

When she opened the door and their eyes met, there was a certain friendliness to Victor's expression as he took in her tired appearance before letting his gaze casually search the condo behind her.

"So, first week in the new place," he started while stepping into the living room, "how do you like it?"

CJ stared at him briefly as she closed the door after him, "Just as good as anywhere else, I guess."

Victor eyed her with doubt, but said nothing as his lips quirked in acceptance; CJ could tell despite his silence that he didn't believe her indifference toward the condo.

"Well… it's not Falcone's mansion, but… it's cozy." he commented all too nonchalantly as he continued further into the room, and though his back was to her, CJ knew Victor was studying the space thoughtfully. Eventually, he stepped into the kitchen and opened her fridge all too casually, finally spurring CJ to move again, following him until she stood on the opposite side of the breakfast bar, her arms crossed in a self comforting way.

"Did Don Falcone send you?"

Her simple question caused Victor to make a face as if mocking it, "No, this is a personal visit." He let the fridge door slowly close as he moved on to open up one of CJ's cabinets, causing the woman to look on with unsure question. Victor, too, closed the cabinet after a moment, "You need groceries."

CJ very nearly rolled her eyes before Victor's sharp gaze could catch the expression on her face, though the tone of her voice spoke for itself, "I'll get to it."

"… Have you left since moving in?" Victor questioned as he studied the apartment for any clues as to what she's been doing this last week. The silent, slight narrow of CJ's eyesㅡas if saying she wanted the topic droppedㅡgave Victor the answer he needed. An unexpectedly genuine expression crossed his face, "You doing okay? And no bullshit, I can tell when you're lying."

The blunt but somehow considerate way Victor spoke caused anxiety to rise in CJ's stomach, her gaze dropping away from his, fearing that her eyes would reveal too much.

Victor's abstruse but continued concern for CJ was still odd despite all these months. She'd been back in Gotham just shy of five months, and yet that growing friendship with Victor was one thing she struggled to understand and acceptㅡshe wondered why she was so comfortable with a man whose dangerous reputation preceded him, and even more she wondered why he continued to bother with her. What could he have found so interesting about CJ Maroni?

CJ remained tight-lipped as Victor's dark eyes continued burning into her, and she began to consider just how much she wanted to say and if she could even bring herself to speak up. And as she found herself shrinking, Victor, too, could see her walls slowly building back up. As he watched her expression subtly cycle through emotions as she thought, he finally let his eyes turn away. CJ's hesitation to say anything was all the information he needed to identify that she wasn't at her best. Victor could also tell she wasn't doing herself any favorsㅡshe had settled into a state of depression, whether she fully recognized it or not, but the signs of it were all too clear to the assassin. He could still remember his early teens in the years after Carmine took him in, and he could even more clearly remember seeing how depression (and worse) had affected Charlie back when they were practically roommates.

Victor gave a slight sigh through his nose as his eyes returned to CJ's face, "Wanna go out?"

Her eyes darted back up as well, "What?"

"You wanna get out of this stuffy apartment?" He elaborated, raising his hands ever so slightly in indication of the place while walking back out of the kitchen. As he approached CJ, an unexpected fierceness graced her hazel eyes. It was one he recognized, though he hadn't seen it in a while, and in that moment he saw that the old CJ was still there.

"Why do you care?" Her tone, too, was strong, and Victor was nonplussed by the question. CJ's stare was resolute, though he caught a glimmer of fear in her eyes, as if it took a lot out of her to simply ask even that, "You ever think you're just _wasting_ your time?"

"No." He was so quick and firm to say it, which CJ didn't expect, and it caused her brows to begin to turn down, though otherwise her expression remained firm, "_Why_ would I be wasting my time?"

Finally, her expression truly faltered, and CJ rolled her eyes at the question, her following words biting, "I'm just Maroni's kid who got beat by her brother." There was a long, tense pause between them, "Why you and Don Falcone keep trying is beyond me."

Victor's expression knotted, eyes narrowing as he remained silent. The power that had taken CJ remained fixed as she awaited a response that possibly wouldn't even come.

Steadily, Victor took a step forward, then another, and another, narrowing the gap between them to mere inches. CJ masked her building anxiety well, wanting to shrink back as she took a deep breath, able to inhale the scent of Victor's cologne at this proximity. He let his head dip ever so slightly so his gaze could stay locked on CJ's face.

Victor's voice was low, but not in a menacing wayㅡno, his tone was calm, nearly… _soft_, "Would you have had anyone else?"

CJ's expression wavered again, eyes slowly drifting down as if in realizationㅡVictor was right in his question. Would she have? Both her mother and Umberto proved what fear held them back from doing, and CJ hadn't seen any of her Gotham friends since last summer. She really was more alone than ever before, yet both Victor and Don Falcone were willing to step up to the plate for her. This still didn't answer her question, however, it did begin to make the question irrelevantㅡshe had these two men choosing to help her without asking anything in return, why should she question that?

_Because people **always** wanted something._

That was the mob mentality, she realized. The things her father taught her, whether intentional or not, had more impact than CJ would have anticipatedㅡpeople, especially people in Gotham, didn't do anything for free. If she hadn't known Victor as well as she did (which wasn't _really_ well, all things considered), she would have already expected him to ask for something in return for everything he'd done. But not once did he ask for anything more than for her to grab meals with him.

Isn't that what friends are supposed to do, ask for nothing in return?

CJ thought back on all the friendships she's ever hadㅡfor the most part, she was fortunate to have a few good, or at least decent, ones. Sure, there were some shitty people she got close to back in high school (being a Maroni in the popular social circle brought a lot of fake people into her life, after all), but she had known a small number of genuine people as well. And much to her surprise, Victor somehow managed to be one of the most genuine.

The realization in CJ's expression was obvious to Victor as his eyes remained locked on her, waiting to see if she happened to have anything else to say. He didn't need her to speak, both of them knowing her confirmation to his question was unnecessary.

Victor leaned down a little further as if he were about to whisper a grand secret to her, and as he got closer CJ kept her eyes focused down on his chest rather than his face, nervous about making eye contact in this short distance between them, "I _was_ you once, CJ."

Victor righted himself and finally stepped back, heading for the front door as CJ looked up with a confused wrinkle to her brow. He couldn't just say that and walk awayㅡafter all, what exactly was he implying with that?

"What does that mean?" CJ questioned him as he paused just in front of the door turning to look back at her curious hazel stare as he considered what he wanted to say. Another bout of silence stretched between them, Victor's serious look giving way to one of neutrality, meanwhile CJ's stare remained unchanged.

"… You like tacos?" His question threw CJ for more than a loop, and the complete flip in topic and mood began to stir up her frustration again.

"_What_?" She spat. How could he have been so damn serious just a minute before and now be acting as if nothing had happened? What was he so desperately avoiding that he'd rather annoy CJ than talk about it?

"It's taco Tuesday." Any sign of emotion was undetectable on his face, though his eyes suggested that something unwelcome was on his mind.

"Today's Wednesday?" CJ wasn't sure whether to be more confused by or annoyed with Victor right now.

"No, today's definitely Tuesday." There was slight critique to Victor's tone as he continued to dodge the topic, "_So_, let's go get tacos, you've been cooped up in here too long."

"Victor, I'm _not_ in the fucking mood!" CJ's exhaustion came out crystal clear, her hands briefly clenching down at her sides, "Are you _really_ just going to dismiss that ridiculously cryptic thing you just said?"

For a long moment, the two stared at each other in silence again, CJ now impatiently waiting for Victor to say something within the vein of seriousness. But instead, he hummed so quietly that CJ almost didn't even catch it, casting his dark eyes down before he turned and quickly retreated out of the apartment. CJ was baffled and upset enough to nearly stomp her feet as she gawked at the door for a few moments longer, finally huffing and moving back toward the couch.

* * *

_~twenty years ago~_

Eight year old Victor stood under an old ash tree on the far side of Robinson Cemetery, his exhausted and distraught eyes staring at the group circled around two fresh graves as a man spoke to the grieving crowd. The young boy felt weightless and distant as he watched the proceedings, struggling to accept and make sense of the chaos that his life had become in the last week.

His parents were being buried, and the moment was stolen from him by all these strangers. Whoever all these people at his parents' funeral were, Victor sure as hell didn't recognize most of them, and he had no intention of getting to know them either. He was still a child who really didn't know his parents as well as he thought he did, however, he liked to think that they wouldn't have wanted thisㅡthey wouldn't have wanted dozens of people mourning their death while ignoring the little boy that was left behind.

Victor was left with almost nothing except memories and a scarce trust fund that was locked up until he became a man, and neither of those things would last forever. This stupid ceremony would end and go on to be forgotten, and all these strangers would move on with their lives as the Zsasz family eventually faded from their memories. But Victor knew he wouldn't forget today, just as he knew that he'd never forget the loss of his parents or this dreadful sensation of feeling so completely and utterly alone in the world.

As a stray tear trailed down Victor's cheek, he heard footsteps crossing the damp grass behind him. The young boy wiped his cheek with his sleeve as he spared a glance back, his dark eyes landing on an important looking man in an obviously expensive suit, another man (was he a bodyguard of sorts, perhaps?) just a step behind. The second man held a closed umbrella, anticipating rain any minute now, meanwhile the older man seemed to give nothing else but Victor his attention.

He eventually came to stand beside Victor, who hadn't let his stare waver from the gentleman for a second. The man was incredibly imposing, towering over Victor, but the boy made no show of fear.

"Victor." The man's warm voice caused the young boy to narrow his eyes in a near glare, but the man in the suit seemed unphased by the look, "Not fond of crowds?"

The boy didn't speak, his lips not even quivering as if considering a reply. The pair stared at one another for a few long momentsㅡVictor hated when people stared. In the last year, he had been stared at much too often once his progressive hair loss became apparent, and now Victor rarely felt comfortable in his own skin. He always tried to hide under hats or hoods, and he even started growing his hair out longer in hopes the bald patches wouldn't be noticed, but it seemed this 'alopecia,' as the doctor from the clinic called it, wasn't going to slow down any time soon. And despite the fact that this man's eyes never broke away from Victor's, the boy still felt overwhelmingly exposed.

The faintest of '_hmm_'s finally vibrated in the man's throat as he turned to eye the crowd yards away from them, the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance causing the second man to spare a brief glance at the clouds.

"I'm Carmine." The gentleman started, undeterred by the young boy's silence, "I worked with your parents."

Victor's eyes darkened slightly, stealing a glance at the lackey behind this Carmine, who kept his distance from the two, face watching the crowd with complete neutrality.

"I understand if you don't want to speak," Carmine continued, "I'm not here to make you speak to me. But you looked like you could use the company."

_'I don't.'_ Victor's thoughts spat in his head, but he remained tight-lipped as his stare returned to Carmine, who also looked back down at him a moment later.

"Your parents were admirableㅡhardworking, dedicated. And they cared deeply about you, Victor; spoke highly of you every chance they had." Carmine's words were genuine, but to a young Victor they were empty and meaningless. If this man knew his parents so well, then why didn't Victor know him? He was just like any other stranger here, the only difference being that he was the first person to acknowledge Victor all day. The others avoided the boy in fear of saying the wrong thing to himㅡhow were they to talk to a hurt child about the loss of his parents? And, too, they avoided him for fear that maybe he'd have an outburst they couldn't handle. None of them knew the Zsaszes' only child all that well, so they certainly couldn't expect that he'd have a temper, however, the powerfully dark look in his eyes at such a young age was enough to make even adults falter.

Carmine's nearby companion noticed that the burial service appeared to be approaching its close, and so he stepped up silently, "Sir."

Carmine looked down at the crowd again before returning his warm eyes to Victor, the boy's expression having progressively become less harsh, "I understand you may not be interested in what a stranger has to say, but I want you to know that if there's ever anything you need, Victor, that you can call me."

Carmine retrieved a slip of paper from his breast pocket, holding it out to the young boy, who stared at it warily, a sudden sadness shining in his eyes as he met Carmine's gaze again. For a few long moments, neither moved, until finally Carmine gave a single, reassuring nod. Slowly, Victor removed a hand from the pocket of his jacket, carefully taking the paper from the man and glancing at it briefly to stare at the string of numbers before hiding it within one of his pockets.

Victor's sad eyes drifted back to the crowd, his expression crumbling slightly, causing a frown to cross Carmine's thin lipsㅡif he had known what was going to happen, he would have found a way to prevent the Zsaszes' murders. Seeing any child left without parents was heartbreaking; despite his employees knowing the risks they took in working for him, it never got any easier for Carmine when he met any of these children. Perhaps it was foolish of him to reach out time and time again to these kids, but Carmine couldn't live with himself if he didn't at least try to do something. He was fortunate up to this point that _too_ many lives hadn't been lost thanks to him, but when moments of misfortune struck, Carmine couldn't sit by idly.

As the crowd finally started to slowly disperse, Carmine met the gaze of one of the men among it, whose eyes quickly glared upon recognizing who it was standing under that tree with Victor. The man branched off and started up the slight hill to them, to which Carmine looked down to the boy one last time.

"It's best I go, Victor." the boy looked back up, though his stare seemed distant, "Don't lose that number; who knows when you may need it."

And with that, Carmine and his lackey turned and began back to the path that led to the lines of parked cars, Victor staring as they disappeared into one of the vehicles.

"_Victor_, get over here." The man from the crowd hissed as he stopped halfway up the small hill. The young boy's eyes quickly darted over to the voice which belonged to Grant Norman, Victor's maternal uncle and new guardian.

Grant was Victor's only living relative that he knew of, at least here in the States; the boy's father was an immigrant from Hungary, having snuck into the country on his own as a teenager, and apparently his mother's parents had both died before Victor was born. In his eight-and-a-half years of life, Victor had probably only seen Grant less than a handful of times, his parents thinking it best to distance themselves from the manㅡthey never spared any detail, and so Victor only knew that Grant didn't get along with his father. When he was younger and had questioned his mother once on the topic, she explained that sometimes families weren't close, and that was nothing to be ashamed of. She'd also said something along the lines of "blood isn't always thicker than water," but it was a phrase that Victor didn't understand.

With his head cast down, Victor shuffled over to his uncle, stealing a single glance back at Carmine's retreating vehicle. Once the boy was within reach, Grant grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it insistently while tugging him closer, dark eyes boring into Victor, who hesitated to make eye contact, instead glaring at the ground.

"Don't you _ever_ speak to that _Falcone_ again, got it." Grant's voice was low as he loomed over Victor, "Your mom is _dead_ because of him."

_Falcone_. Victor knew that name, having heard it in his parents' past conversations. This Carmine Falcone was simply a mystery to the boy, who only knew the man to be his parents' boss, though he most certainly didn't know what their line of work was.

Grant's harsh words hit Victor hard, who didn't know what to believe; could Carmine, who was kind in their brief few minutes together, really be to blame? Victor certainly didn't trust the things his uncle had to say, given the things he'd learned about the man in the past, however, that jarring statement could have very well been true.

Briefly, a memory of his mother flashed across Victor's mind, a memory of the way she comforted him on a day where he'd woken up to a chunk of his hair on his pillow rather than his head, and it caused the boy to frown while barely holding back tears.

"_Hey_, you listening to me?" Grant's insistent tone cut through Victor's memory, and the young boy gave one quick, fearful nod in response, staring down at his uncle's tattered shoes, "_Good_, you better keep listening, or else we're gonna have a fucking problem."

The weeks following the funeral were not kind to Victorㅡhis life simultaneously was moving at a mile a minute and at the slowest rate it could ever be. He was obviously unwelcome in his uncle's home, being relegated to spending his time up in the half finished attic where Grant could simply ignore the boy most days. Victor quickly discovered his uncle to be a drunk with a temper, who regularly lashed out at the boy, making no effort to hide his obvious disdain for Victorㅡthe kid was apparently too much like his father, whom Grant made known he was never a fan of. In fact, in the midst of a number of Grant's drunken outbursts, he even made the mistake of calling Victor by his father's name, which he did most often when his outbursts resulted in him attacking the boy.

When Victor wasn't suffering at home, he was suffering at school. He got transferred to a new school closer to his uncle's home in the Narrows, and the kids there were particularly unfriendly to the "balding orphan." Other students were both scared of and nasty to him, calling him terrible names from within the safety of a group so he couldn't fight back, but steering clear of him should they be walking the halls alone.

Victor's hair loss had also seemed to pick up speed, the boy noticing more and more bald spots as the months went on. But now he had no one to tell him that everything would be okay, that just because he was different didn't mean there was something wrong with him. This was only adding more fuel to the insults both from Grant and from his peers.

Victor's life took on a new type of loneliness. Even before his parents' death he was a distant child, but never had he felt so entirely on his own like this. His uncle wanted nothing to do with him, kids at school wanted nothing to do with him, and he was sure no one else out there could possibly want anything to do with him. He was eight years old and left with no one to be a comfort or companion to him.

It was nearly five months into his new life, just after his ninth birthday and a couple weeks after the first snowfall in Gotham, that things escalated to even worse than before. By now, the boy had sadly grown used to the abuse he had been enduring, but it seemed that, with each passing day, Grant was becoming more and more aggressive. With the boy approaching puberty, Grant reckoned that he needed to beat some sense into Victor before he became a man, certain that anything the boy had learned from his father prior was garbage that would make him weak.

Victor was some embodiment of sin to Grant, an embodiment of bad luck and bad things. It would have been ironic, this preaching coming from such an ungodly man, but Victor could find no irony in it when this mindset is what left him bruised and bleeding multiple nights a week. Grant insisted to the boy that his alopecia was some kind of punishment, a show of the devil's work at play, punishment for all the bad things his parents had done before they passed.

"Sins always leave scars." Grant would say this to Victor whenever the boy angered him, as if he was somehow above sin. That phrase became a warning to Victor in those months, telling him to somehow _run_ before it was too late, but he could never scramble away from Grant fast enough.

And that phrase was the last thing Victor heard before he snapped.

To this day, Victor's memory of the event was a little blurry; maybe it was his subconscious trying to protect him from the horror of remembering what he managed to do as a child. Victor could remember Grant's particularly hostile shouting and the anger that was bubbling inside his young chest as he, for the first time, fought back instead of submitting to his uncle's aggression. He could remember Grant charging at him and losing his footing, giving Victor enough time to dart into the kitchen and clamor for the knife block near the stove. He remembered Grant's shout of rage as his heavy footfall charged for the kitchen where Victor stood with an unsure yet determined grip on a knife, the boy's eyes just as dangerous as those of his abuser, any of his usual childlike fear somehow entirely absent from him.

Victor could remember the sudden rush of adrenaline when the knife in his hand managed to stab into Grant's abdomen for the first time.

But he couldn't remember what his uncle's screams sounded like, couldn't remember how many times his knife broke skin, couldn't remember feeling the blood repeatedly spraying into his face with each time he stabbed. For what was probably only a couple minutes, all Victor saw was red fury, his mind a blur until finally Grant's body finally fell limp and collapsed into a pool of his own blood.

Victor wasn't sure how long he stood over the dead body, but it felt like hours as he remained unmoving. He was trapped in a daze as his dark eyes stayed locked on Grant until finally the blood stopped oozing from the dozens of stab wounds, and even then Victor's senses hadn't entirely kicked in. His foggy eyes glanced at the knife he still held before he wiped it on the front of his jeans, raising it up to eye level and studying it for a moment as if something dark and unrecognizable had taken over him.

"Sins always leave scars." Victor spoke in what was probably something between a sarcastic and matter-of-fact tone, his own voice not quite sounding familiar to his ears. His eyes looked back down to Grant as the slightest trace of a grisly smirk tugged at his lips. He realized then that he wasn't afraid or shakenㅡhe wasn't fearful of what he had done nor of the potential consequences he may have to face because of it.

Instead, Victor felt relief.

A furrow pulled at Victor's brows as his dark eyes trailed over the blade in his hand once more, something akin to both decision and curiosity consuming him for a moment. He lifted his opposite arm, palm facing up as he, in almost a hypnotic state, pressed the end of the blade into the skin below his elbow, creating a rough line of blood that slowly flowed from the cut that was probably a little too deep and a little too jagged. He stared at it for a moment, not feeling even a trace of pain from the damage he just did.

Dropping both arms to his sides, Victor finally stepped back from the body on the floor, releasing his grip on the bloody knife as he began to consider what exactly he was supposed to do next. He slowly exited the kitchen backwards, refusing to peel his eyes from Grant until he disappeared around a corner, and once that was done, he released a deep breath that he hadn't realized he was holding.

He knew _something_ had to be done about this. Sure, he could call the police, but Victor didn't want to entertain the thought of where child services might place him if the court ruled that this act was in self defense. He could run, but eventually someone would come looking for Grant, and once they found the body, they'd surely go hunting for Victor. Neither of these options sat well with the young boy.

It was at that moment that Victor remembered the man he met at the cemetery all those months ago.

Despite the show of his disinterest in Carmine Falcone at the time they met, Victor was nonetheless curious about the man. Many afternoons these last few months Victor could be found hiding out at the public library to avoid being at home, and it was while at the library one day that the thought of Falcone randomly crossed his mind. So, he found a librarian and asked about archived newspapers, to which the woman smiled sweetly and asked what he needed them for. Her kindness quickly dissolved though when Victor, with a maturity far beyond his years, plainly told her he wanted to find out more about a guy named Falcone. The librarian insisted such a young boy had no business looking into this sort of matter, and just as seriously Victor insisted it wasn't any of her business what he was doing.

Don Carmine Falcone was arguably the greatest mobster Gotham had ever seen. Though some of the topics in the articles didn't make sense to young Victor, he could still understand that Falcone was someone of importance and a lot of pull, someone that was both menacing and yet kind. The word 'mob' was one Victor hadn't yet become familiar with, but it sounded like some sort of business to him, so he couldn't quite understand why his uncle seemed so hateful toward Falcone or why the librarian seemed fearful at the mention of his name.

Carmine had said to Victor all those months ago that the boy could call if he needed anythingㅡwas this something the man could fix? Whether he could or not, he was Victor's only hope since ruling out the police. So he began up the staircase to his attic bedroom, footfall heavy and causing the worn floorboards to creak as he ascended with a finite look on his face.

Tucked away in a small shoe box hidden in the back of his dresser, Victor had saved the slip of paper Carmine Falcone gave him, leaving it to sit and collect dust among photos and trinkets that he'd collected through the years. After retrieving it, he went back down to reenter the kitchen and grab the only phone in the house, staring at Grant's body again with intrigue as the phone rang in his ears.

It was an hour later that Carmine entered the substandard home, finding Victor sat on the staircase with his head leaned against one of the railings, a surprisingly sure and mature look in his eyes as he met the older man's gaze. Despite Victor being only nine, he seemed to have aged years since the mobster last saw him.

Carmine's eyes took in the young boy's appearanceㅡhe had lost much more hair since the two last saw each other, and his eyes were a little hooded, as if drained of energy. Blood splatters were dried across his face, chest, and arms, but Carmine still managed to spot a single, jagged cut that had surely leaked more blood than was safe (and perhaps, he reasoned, that was why the boy looked so tired). Despite surely getting taller, Victor still looked small, having lost some weight in the last few months, though Carmine didn't want to assume one way or another why that was.

The mobster's eyes finally trailed away from the boy, looking around the small unkempt house, spotting bloody footprints going both to and from the kitchen, but he decided against going to investigate. He didn't need to see the body of Grant Norman to know just how severe the confrontation between him and the boy was.

Carmine eventually looked back to Victor, whose eyes had continued watching the man thoughtfully and carefully, waiting patiently for him to eventually speak up.

After another minute of silence, Carmine finally took a couple steps toward Victor, his left foot rising onto the first step so he could reach out and set a firm hand on the boy's shoulder, giving it a brief, reassuring squeeze.

"I'll see to it that this is taken care of." He gave Victor a small but consoling smile before stepping back and straightening up again. He returned the hat held in his opposite hand to its place on his head as he turned to open the front door, Victor spotting the familiar lackey from months ago standing just outside. Just like before, the other man looked on with an entirely unreadable expression, stepping aside for Carmine as he met the boy's stare.

Carmine looked back over his shoulder to look at Victor, an encouraging shine briefly taking his eyes as his voice took on a paternal tone, "Come, Victor."

The mobster began out the door, and without hesitation, Victor rose to his feet and followed Carmine without looking back.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Oh no, I'm beginning to catch up with myself with these updates lol. When I started posting this fic, I always remained a few chapters ahead of whatever chapter I was posting, but now here I am posting chapter nine while I'm still not done posting chapter ten. I had up to chapter eleven written a few weeks ago, but then I decided that I needed some new scenes, which caused me to rearrange a few things. But hopefully I'll get ahead again!**

* * *

Victor returned to CJ's condo within the hour, much to her surprise. With the note their earlier conversation ended on, she quite honestly didn't expect him to come back. But sure enough, in his true unexpected fashion, Victor was on her doorstep and offering her lunch, though CJ's stubborn attitude toward him didn't waver. She was ready to turn down the meal held out in front of her, but the ironically timed grumble of her stomach gave her away, and so CJ snatched the food from him with cut-eye and a muttered '_thanks_.' But she didn't invite him in or offer up a smile, instead silently closing the door on him and retreating into her home.

CJ could be stubborn when she wanted to be, and that day she was feeling particularly driven to be so. Just because Victor was willing to act as if he had no problems or past didn't mean that CJ had to follow suit. A part of her felt something akin to rejection when Victor chose not to share anything with herㅡhere he was, aware of virtually all the skeletons hidden in CJ's closet, meanwhile she knew nothing of his. Sure, there were those few vague rumors she'd heard from Umberto, but she had yet to gain much of any information to prove whether those were fact or fiction. CJ wasn't fond of secrets, especially those kept from friends, and despite herself, she began to feel the sinking sensation that maybe Victor didn't see her in the same light she saw him.

Of course, the following day her anger and doubt had subsided, and CJ began to reason with herselfㅡVictor had no obligation to discuss his past with her, and him keeping his silence didn't mean anything against their unusual friendship. CJ began to realize that actually Victor had revealed more to her than she originally realized. Silence spoke volumes, and Victor's avoidance meant there was something he was sensitive about, something he was _afraid_ to address. Even Gotham's finest assassin had human traumas and fears despite trying to pretend he didn't. Whatever Victor was keeping to himself, CJ was sure he had a reason not to share, and despite her severe curiosity, she wouldn't let herself linger on what these secrets could be.

There was something about their last conversation that seemed to inspire something in CJㅡin the days following that talk, she felt a motivation to do _something_, anything really to keep her busy. Perhaps that was all her pent up emotions and energy finally spilling over, and its target became her condo. From day one, CJ was threatened by the space, by its lack of character and its stark white appearance. Everything about the place was too bland and sterile, and she couldn't feel at home in a place so plain and unwelcoming. So, CJ decided she needed to redecorate before she lost her mind.

First thing she did was open up the couple of boxes stacked in the corner of her bedroom, which were packed with things from her room back home. They (and a fair portion of her wardrobe) were already here when CJ moved in, so Umberto must have stopped by at some point earlier to deliver them in hopes they'd help her feel at home. One box was full of all sorts of odds and ends, from her record player to a small stack of books to a few framed photos with old friends (and CJ noticed that Umberto conveniently left out any family photos). The second box proved to be a little more fruitful to her redecorating effortsㅡher favorite plush blanket was stuffed in there with a couple of throw pillows and the strand of fairy lights she used to have hanging above her bed. It was all small, but CJ undeniably appreciated the effort Umberto made. At this rate, she'd forgive him far sooner than she wanted to.

Once she put out all of her old belongings, CJ still felt that itch to keep working, to which she pulled a face while considering what to do next. She realized that she'd have to go pick things up, and that now there was no avoiding the public any longer. And despite her anxieties, CJ wasn't as terrified of that thought as she would have been even a week ago. It's as if a switch finally flipped, because suddenly she was beginning to miss going out. A certain relief flooded over her upon that realization, and with a nervous yet eager sensation in her chest, CJ quickly went to clean up and dress for the day ahead.

About forty-five minutes later, hair still a little damp from her shower, CJ found herself down in the building's front office, greeted by the property manager in a manner suggesting he was prepared to dote on her to stay on Don Falcone's good side. Of course, when CJ walked in he didn't expect her to ask if they had any spare paint lying around, and his expression noticeably furrowed at the request.

"Miss Maroni, the walls were freshly painted just before you moved in, what could you need paint for?" It wasn't his intention to sound rude, yet the manager realized that's exactly how he came off. CJ's brows turning down in something akin to apology caused him to quickly stutter, "Oh, please don't misunderstand, I don't mean to dissuade you."

CJ considered briefly, not wanting to seem ungrateful for the work put into her condo, "The space just needs some color." She gave a small smile.

The manager considered her request once more, "… I might have something in the maintenance room. You mind waiting?"

CJ shook her head, and the manager stepped through a door and disappeared, leaving CJ's eyes to wander the space absently. He was back within a few minutes with a can, setting it on the desk nearest CJ, who eyed the single stroke of paint on the lid that indicated the color inside.

"Looks like it's the only color aside from white that we have."

The paint was a forest green, and for a few moments longer CJ stared at it and considered; but she knew it wasn't her taste, so she thanked the manager and stepped out, pausing just outside the door in thought. She needed to find the nearest paint supply shop, seeing as she wasn't familiar enough with her new neighborhood to know where to start. Or maybe she'd just catch a ride over to Little Italy where, stereotypical as it may sound, she knew the shops and streets like the back of her hand. And down there maybe she'd snag a couple deals at the shops that knew her well.

Again, CJ paused as she was about to exitㅡdespite her familiarity with the neighborhood, she knew it wouldn't be her best idea to go alone. This was still Gotham City, and CJ was not prepared to be going out on her own.

She turned around toward the elevator as the idea came to herㅡit was probably in her best interest to bring Victor along if he had the time. At this point, he really was her only friend and he was the only person that even crossed her mind at this moment. So, she stepped into the elevator, considering for a moment which unit was his again before she hit a button and pulled out her cell phone.

When she exited on Victor's floor, she finally hit the call button, walking the short distance down the hall as it rang.

"You okay?" Victor answered suddenly and quickly, causing CJ to pull a face until she remembered that she had _never_ called Victor before, so the conclusion he jumped to wasn't too illogical.

"All good, bruiser." She replied with a trace of laughter in her voice, coming to a halt at his front door, "You home?"

"Yes?"

And with a grin of amusement at her own sense of humor, CJ knocked on the door, waiting patiently as she heard the vague echo of it in the phone followed a few moments later by footsteps. When Victor opened the door, a furrow on his brow, CJ's grin grew into an all out smile, flipping her phone shut. Victor lowered his phone a slow second later.

"You busy?" She asked brightly, genuinely surprising Victor. CJ looked the best she had in awhile, and that wasn't just to do with her physical appearance (though seeing her dressed in a simple floral dress instead of the sweats she'd been wearing for months was a nice change). CJ's eyes were full of life again, and for a minute it made Victor forget about her underweight frame (though it was slowly returning to health each day) and sunken in cheeks. She finally looked like _CJ_ again, and he was happier to see it.

In turn, CJ took in Victor's appearance, though certainly not in the same way he was looking at her. No, CJ was just shocked to see Victor without his jacket or gloves or gun holster, and his shirt sleeves were rolled up a couple of inches, showing just a tease of his forearms. CJ thought she may have seen the edge of a scar at the base of his left sleeve, but she couldn't say for sure.

Victor's expression furrowed just slightly at the young woman, "Guess this means you're not mad at me anymore?"

CJ simply shook her head, a small smile remained on her lips. Victor considered CJ's unexpected appearance at his front door for a few moments longer.

"… I'll have to move some things around." He answered, recalling what was on his schedule for the dayㅡhe was supposed to go meet with the Penguin, but he could surely push that back a couple of hours. CJ was _finally_ rearing to leave her apartment, he couldn't just shoot her down now; who knew if she'd be feeling so eager again any time soon. Victor silently motioned with his head for CJ to step into his condo, which she did with a raised eyebrow, "I gotta make a call."

He closed the door behind her, catching the way she curiously studied his place as he walked toward his bedroom to grab the rest of his things.

CJ wasn't surprised by anything she saw as she looked around Victor's apartmentㅡit was larger than hers, and was actually decorated in reflection of its owner's taste. The walls were a simple off-white, while the furnishing was all black and dark brown. There was a modern and industrial quality to the room and furniture, and the accessories scattered about were just the right touch of vintage to contrast with the space. If she didn't already know it, CJ still could have guessed that this was Victor's condo.

CJ could hear Victor's muffled voice on the opposite side of his bedroom door, but couldn't figure out who he was talking to, not that it was any of her business. So, she continued to simply linger by the front door, patiently waiting for Victor to return.

He stepped out a minute later, shrugging on his coat, his gloves hanging out from one of the pockets. As he reached for them, CJ tilted her head but said nothingㅡafter all these years, she still thought it odd that he dressed so formally each and every day. Did Victor even own anything casual? Jeans? Sneakers? CJ suspected she wouldn't find that out any time soon.

"So, what are we doing?" Victor asked as he came to a halt in front of her. The gleeful smile that crossed her lips seemed foreign to them both.

"Shopping." The simple answer made Victor's brow quirk, "I want to decorate the condo."

That was enough explanation for Victor, so he nodded in agreement, grabbing his keys from the table just beside the front door, "Where do you want to start?"

"I need paint." Victor opened the door for her, and CJ led the way out and down the hall, "There's a nice shop down in Little Italy, it's the only one I know."

From behind her, Victor pulled a faceㅡLittle Italy could _potentially_ be a bad idea. It was too close to the Maroni home and business, and people that knew her brother could be lurking everywhere. But then again, the venture could turn out to be no risk at all, however, Victor nonetheless hesitated for a moment at the suggestion.

"You sure?" They were in the elevator, and CJ looked up at Victor.

"Yes." There was a question to her tone, unaware of the reason for his doubt, "I let you drag me anywhere you wanted to go, now it's my turn." She smiled again with jest, and Victor decided not to push an argumentㅡhe'd keep his guard up while they were out. There were just as many Falcone loyalists in the neighborhood as there were Maronis, no one would dare make any moves so long as that divide remained. And no one would dare be dumb enough to take a wrong step toward CJ so long as Victor Zsasz was by her side.

Twenty minutes later Victor parked his car along a curb outside of a mom-and-pop hardware store, eyeing CJ as she turned to steal a look at the familiar neighborhood. For a few long moments neither moved; CJ was both excited and anxious, and both sensations were stirring in her chest. But finally she took a sure breath and turned her hazel gaze to Victor, who stared back a second longer before opening his door and stepping out. CJ too pushed open her door, but Victor was already there, opening the door wider and offering a hand to her. CJ looked at his gloved hand with slight surprise, not expecting the gesture. But she set her petite palm in his and allowed Victor to help her from the vehicle. Once more, CJ led the way into the shop, pausing for a moment near the front to look around before finding the sign for the paint aisle.

Another fifteen or so minutes later, the pair exited the building with Victor carrying two paint cans over to the car, setting one down to fish out his keys; as he closed the trunk a moment later, he looked to CJ.

"Where to next?"

CJ considered his question for only a few moments before perking up,"There's a flower shop around the block."

The thought even dared to make CJ laugh as she imagined the idea of Victor meandering among rows of flowers and succulents. Victor must have also found it humorous, his face wrinkling with amusement. CJ waited expectantly to hear what he had to say.

"… Well, I guess we're buying some flowers." CJ brightened just a little before spinning on her heels, motioning with a wave of her hand for Victor to follow. He met her pace easily, walking alongside her with that amused shine still alight in his eyes. Despite that, Victor still maintained a keen eye, watchful of everyone they passed by along the way. He noticed that any of the watchful stares that turned their way all seemed to focus on him, relieving Victor as it seemed no one yet recognized CJ. He didn't expect people to be all that familiar with her (after all, she had grown up sheltered by her father and then spent the last two years in New York), but he could never be too cautious.

Sure enough, the flower shop was only a couple minutes away, and soon the pair were walking through the wide front entrance and maneuvering around other shoppers. CJ looked as if she was searching for something in particular, and quickly it appeared that she'd spotted it, making a beeline deeper into the shop with Victor right on her heels.

"Buongiorno, Gabriel." She greeted a man whose back was turned to them, but upon hearing his name he quickly spun around, smiling in recognition after a few moments of studying the young woman's face.

"Miss Camila!" Gabriel answered in a heavy accent, setting down the bucket of flowers in his hands. He looked to be in his fifties, with a dark tan and even darker eyes. He held his hands out to CJ, and quickly gave a firm squeeze to the one she offered back, "What a surprise to see you."

CJ's smile faltered ever so slightly, "I'm back in town for a while…"

"Glad to hear it." Gabriel replied, not hearing the change in the young woman's tone. He finally turned his eyes up to spy Victor, his expression straightening into a neutrality that the other two parties instantly noticed.

"Gabriel, this is my friend Victor." CJ started in an all too casual manner, looking back at Victor and waving for him to come stand next to her, "Victor, Gabriel's family owns this shop."

As Victor briefly met CJ's eyes, she gave a commanding stare, something he wouldn't have expectedㅡnever had he seen an authoritative look such as that one on her face before. Silently, she was asking him to be _nice_, as if she expected him to act otherwise. Victor would give her credit, she knew he could be off-putting, after all. He made a slight face at her, but turned his attention back to Gabriel, who tried to mask his wariness. The corner of Victor's mouth pulled up as he silently offered his hand, Gabriel giving it a quick shake.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Gabriel said simply.

"Likewise." The plain and impersonal reply made Gabriel uncomfortable, and so he looked back to CJ.

"What are we shopping for today?"

CJ gave a shrug as her eyes swept around the shop again, "Trying to decorate my place; I miss having plants around."

With a smile, Gabriel pointed to a shelf, walking over toward it and plucking a small bouquet out of the mass of various flowers, "Beautiful camellias we have this season."

CJ smiled fondly at the dark wine colored flowers, almost rolling her eyes, "You say that every time I'm here."

"Because it's _always_ true." Gabriel wrapped the stems of the bouquet in an extra layer of plastic to keep any excess water from dripping and held the bouquet out in CJ's direction. She happily took it, "The bouquet is on me today."

"Thank you; I'm gonna keep looking around." Gabriel nodded, stealing another glance at Victor before returning to his work. CJ, too, looked at the assassin, though it wasn't obvious what she was thinking.

"Did I do okay?" He teased, pulling a slight grin across CJ's lips.

"Could've been better." She teased right back, beginning to wander through the plant-crowded shop with Victor close behind.

It didn't take long for CJ to find another couple of plants she liked, and soon they were at the register and paying. And just as quickly, once they had stepped outside, CJ came to an abrupt pause once they were out of the way of any passer-bys and turned on her heel. As Victor looked down at her, having nearly bumped into her after her sudden stop, CJ stared back with curiosity and warmth, reaching into her bouquet of camellias with her free hand and snapping one of the stems to a shorter length. Wordlessly, she stuck the lone flower into Victor's breast pocket with the slightest huff of a laugh, to which Victor furrowed his brow before smirking in surprise. Briefly, an unmasked contentment crossed his face before he could hide it, causing CJ to smile even wider.

"Maybe now you'll seem _mildly_ more approachable." She gave a good natured wink before turning around to continue leading Victor around the neighborhood. He stayed planted for a brief moment as he stared at the camellia before allowing himself to stare at CJ, fondness and curiosity still in his eyes, "I want to make another stop." She said once Victor was back at her side, dipping into a café just a few stalls down from the florist.

The café was fairly empty despite it being midday, so when the pair walked through the front door it drew everyone's eyes over for a brief second. The barista at the counter gave the customary "_welcome_" greeting, but her expression furrowed in recognition as she gave CJ a second glance.

"CJ?" the other woman's face lit in excitement as she stepped out from behind the counter, "Long time no see!"

CJ smiled with the slightest discomfort as the barista pulled her into an unwanted hug, careful not to crush the bouquet of flowers she held away from the embrace, "I was nearby, thought I'd see if you were here."

The woman looked past CJ's shoulder at Victor, brow raised as she glanced from his face to the flower tucked in his pocket and back again, her eyes shining with scrutiny before returning her attention to CJ.

"Pino said he thought you skipped town." Her words caused CJ's eyes to dull slightly and Victor's to mirror the stranger's scrutiny, "I was worried I missed you."

"Nope, still here." CJ shook her head, attempting to mask any upset she felt at the mention of her brother, "You saw each other recently?"

"A couple weeks ago yeah, we all went out for some drinks."

_'We all'_ must have meant the circle of friends CJ's brothers shared, as Teresa was a friend of Umberto's before she met either Pino or CJ. A moment later, remembrance struck CJ as she looked back to Victor.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you." CJ set a friendly hand on Teresa's arm, "Victor, Teresa's been like family for years; Victor's a new friend."

Teresa was very good at keeping up appearances, that was immediately obvious. Victor knew she recognized him, her eyes giving her away, but she said nothing on the matter, smiling nearly too wide as she feigned well-practiced friendliness.

"Any friend of CJ's is a friend of mine." Victor could feel CJ's eyes on him, so once more he gave a formal smirk, but didn't hesitate as he spoke:

"I wouldn't go that far." There was some humor to his voice, but CJ nonetheless gave him a nudge with her elbow, and when he looked down CJ's eyes narrowed almost mockingly.

"Rude." Her tone, too, was mildly teasing, though he could still tell there was that cordial part of her that was put off by his response. CJ looked back to Teresa with apology before taking a deep breath, "What did Pino tell you?"

Teresa briefly looked around the café before motioning with her head, "Wanna sit down and catch up for a bit?" CJ nodded, so Teresa stepped behind the counter to call something to the back room.

Victor dipped his head slightly, "I'll be in the car; call me when you're done." CJ looked back in agreement as the assassin grabbed the bouquet in her hand to take along with him. He stepped back, but paused as his eyes fell onto the pastry case for a moment, "… Grab some cannolis on your way out."

CJ grinned, "Any other requests?"

Victor smirked back, "Get a couple with the chocolate dipped shells."

With a laugh, CJ nodded as Victor stepped out, giving him a small wave as he paused to take a last glance at her from outside the window. Behind CJ, Teresa watched the exchange curiously, waiting for CJ to turn before smiling again.

"Want a coffee or anything?"

CJ sighed like a woman deprived, "I could kill for a latte right now."

With a brief smile of agreement, Teresa jumped back behind the counter and made CJ's order, which she still had memorized despite it surely being a year since she last made it. She also made herself a beverage before heading over to the table CJ sat at, Teresa looked at her friend in consideration as she sat down.

It quickly dawned on CJ what the other woman was thinking, and so she gave a small sigh, "Ask about him."

"What?"

"Victor." CJ leaned her elbows on the table as her friend slid the latte over to her, "I'm used to the strange looks by now, even the one that you tried to hide."

Teresa deflated, accepting that she had been found out, "CJ, you can't go around town with _Victor Zsasz_ and _not_ get looks. _Everyone_ knows who he is, or at least who he works for… I almost didn't believe Pino when he said you were hanging around with Zsasz."

"And what did he say about that?" CJ's voice came out harsher than intended.

Teresa sighed, sitting silently for a few moments, "… Said you turned your back on the family, that you don't care about them… that you'd rather spend time with Zsasz and pretend they didn't exist."

CJ's face hardened, nearly offended that Pino talked about her with others as if she was at fault for everything these last few months. She shouldn't be surprised, thoughㅡfor one, she certainly didn't expect Pino to tell the full story and admit his faults, and two, from his skewed perspective, CJ must have been the one to blame for all this.

Despite her upset, CJ knew better than to divulge any details regarding what was really going on with her brothers. She didn't need sympathy from anyone, and she didn't need Teresa babying her the way she sometimes used to do when CJ was younger. It was best she kept quiet, at least for the time being.

"… Pino and I have been fighting a lot… I just need some space, you know?" She remained vague, to which Teresa gave an understanding nod, apparently not considering that CJ could be hiding anything from herㅡTeresa never thought anyone hid anything from her. If only she knew the things that went down behind closed doors in the Maroni house.

"I get that, but… space from Pino includes spending time with Zsasz?" Her expression was tentative, causing a huff of a laugh to escape CJ.

"Ironically, yeah." She looked back out the window as if expecting the man in question to be there, "Look, it's not as serious as Pino makes it out to beㅡVictor just stumbled in at the right time, I guess."

After a few moments of further consideration, Teresa accepted the answer with a nod and obliged a good natured grin, intending to cut the tension, "Doesn't make it any less odd, you walking into the shop with Victor Zsasz in tow carrying flowers for you."

CJ hung out for another fifteen minutes or so, enjoying the opportunity to catch up with someone. Way back when CJ was maybe twelve or thirteen, she felt close to Teresaㅡthe older woman felt like a big sister at the time, the kind of relationship CJ had obviously never had before. As the years went on, the two had undeniably drifted apart, Teresa taking more interest in Pino and his crowd, but nonetheless CJ still felt a kinship with her. These days, though, that kinship felt less sisterly and more like distant cousins that didn't always know what to say to one another.

The women exchanged phone numbers once CJ announced she better head out, CJ got a box of cannolis, and they said their goodbyes, Teresa promising she'd call CJ soon so they could make plans.

CJ left the café with a slight skip in her steps, deciding that it was definitely a good idea to finally get out today. As she started down the sidewalk, she nearly walked past Victor's Cadillac, which he moved to a nearby parking spot while waiting for her.

CJ climbed into the passenger seat with a content look on her face, turning to Victor to offer up a cannoli before she paused upon catching a certain look of business in his eyes. Her brow furrowed slightly, studying his gaze that contrasted with the casual expression he had trained on his face.

"You good?" She asked simply, and Victor quirked a brow in consideration as they met eyes.

"Cobblepot needs me." He answered, "I gotta drop you off quick."

A thoughtful look came to CJ's faceㅡCobblepot made her curious. She really hadn't thought of the man much since the night of the party, and at that time she didn't care either way about him. But that unexpected wave of curiosity came to her thenㅡshe'd have to ask Victor more about the kingpin another day.

So, with a nod of understanding from CJ, Victor began the drive back to their apartment building, quietly snatching a cannoli from the box in CJ's lap, which caused another content smile to tug at her lips.


	11. Chapter Ten

**So, I'm still working on rearranging and writing some new scenes, so the next update may take a little longer to post, but I'm going to work as quickly as possible on it! In other news, it's almost this fics one year anniversary! I can't believe how long I've dedicated to these characters and this story, and I hope to give this little fic more and more attention as time goes on!**

* * *

CJ was up on a ladder borrowed from maintenance when her cell phone rang, the sound causing her to pause mid brush stroke as she glanced to where her phone sat on the breakfast bar. All morning she had been paintingㅡthe rusty brick red that she picked out from the hardware store managed to change the energy of the condo almost immediately. CJ had chosen an accent wall in both her bedroom and living room to paint with the color, and next she wanted to use it as an accent in the kitchen once she was done in here. She also had a beige paint she considered using on the remaining walls, however, the red seemed almost enough on its own to change her space. Maybe next she could focus on changing up some of the decor in the condoㅡas much as she did like some of the modern furnishings here, they didn't feel quite right to her.

CJ's bedroom back home had hardly changed since her childhood. The walls had been painted a subdued, pastel pink when the family first moved in when she was only seven, and as she got older CJ never saw any point in changing it. Through the years some of her furniture changedㅡa larger, simpler bed took the place of her twin-sized princess bed once she turned eleven, and she got more bookshelves as she got more and more things to fill them with.

As she considered her old room throughout the day, CJ began to wonder what her taste even wasㅡmost of the old furniture she had through the years were things picked out by her mother, one of the only areas of their life that her father had trusted Josephine with (he never did like picking out decor for the houseㅡmaybe in Don Maroni's eyes that sort of thing was the woman's job). CJ wondered if she simply settled for her mother's design sense because it was easy, or if she genuinely came to like it too. This condo was CJ's first real opportunity to make something entirely her own, but that in turn made her wonder what exactly she likedㅡas silly and childish as it may have sounded, she never had the chance before to figure out what her taste was in design.

CJ climbed down the ladder quickly, setting the paint roller back in its tray before wiping her hands down the front of her overalls as she went to grab her cell phone. The screen flashed Umberto's name at her, and CJ paused nervously as she stared at the name, her breath hitching in surprise. Neither she nor Umberto had made an effort to contact each other since their encounter at Don Falcone'sㅡCJ told herself there was no way she'd be the one to reach out first, and she was sure Umberto had been nervously rehearsing exactly what he'd say to her for weeks. Looked like Umberto was finally ready to talk.

But was CJ? She found herself staring blankly at the phone, unable to move as she found herself pulled in two directionsㅡone insisting that she didn't need to talk to Umberto and the other reminding her that she had been missing her brother all these months.

CJ stood motionless for so long that the call eventually went to voicemail, and even then after she stayed planted where she stood. The feeling of paint drying on her fingertips suddenly became the thing of CJ's focus, as if drying paint was a better alternative to speaking with her brother; as she mulled over whether it was worth calling Umberto back, CJ mindlessly began to scrape her nails against her paint covered palm, biting her lip in consideration.

She knew Umberto wanted to apologize. In many ways, he was the most sensitive of the family, the one most impacted by conflictㅡCJ could only imagine how much everything had been eating at him for the last five months, ever since they lost their father back in January. If there was one thing CJ knew about her brother, it was that he would do anything to put an end to disagreements, even if the way he went about it didn't always resolve the issue. Umberto was the guy that apologies even if something wasn't his fault, he was the type to shut up and take a side even if he didn't agree with itㅡit was one of Umberto's greatest faults, and CJ knew it had gotten him into trouble before.

Despite her hurt at how things went between the siblings back at Don Falcone's party, CJ couldn't help but feel the need to put Umberto's anxieties at easeㅡthough she was the younger sibling, CJ sometimes felt responsible for Umberto's feelings as if she were the older one. But, if CJ's assumption about Umberto's phone call was anything to go off of, maybe Umberto was feeling responsible for her feelings as well.

Decidedly, CJ brushed hair away from her forehead with the back of her hand carefully, hoping to avoid getting paint on her face, though she was sure she could feel some of the nearly dry paint still slick off onto her skin. Wiping her hands over her dirty overalls one more time, CJ finally grabbed her cell phone, pressing the call back button without even bothering to listen to the message Umberto left for her.

CJ didn't even have time to plan what she'd say, as Umberto answered the phone halfway through the second ring, speaking in a rapid tone, "_CJ! I thought you wouldn't call backㅡ_"

With a shaky inhale, CJ cut him off in a surprisingly steady voice, "Berto, slow down."

She could hear her brother take a deep breath, collecting himself. CJ could practically picture Umberto with one hand tangled in his hair, having jumped to his feet when she called backㅡone of Umberto's odd habits is that he _never_ sat down when he was on the phone, which CJ chalked up to his anxiety.

"_I'm glad you called_." He said calmly, waiting a couple of beats to see if CJ would reply, "_I… don't expect you to forgive me, but I wanted to try to apologize_."

CJ's lips tugged slightly at the confirmation that this was, in fact, an attempt at an apology. With a surprisingly calm demeanor, CJ settled into one of the barstools, resting her chin on her free hand. CJ wondered what she was even supposed to say, unprepared for this conversation that was happening.

On the other end, Umberto nervously licked his lips, "_Can we… can I see you? I hate doing this on the phone._"

CJ's brows went up slightly at the questionㅡdid she want to see Umberto right now?

Without a doubt, she knew the answer was yes. She knew that she was hurt and upset about what happened, but she also knew, as soon as the question left Umberto's lips, that she missed her brother. CJ could hold a grudge against anyone, but not Umbertoㅡhe was the only person that knew all of CJ's secrets, the only person that knew exactly how difficult growing up was for her. Though they'd always been the type of siblings that could easily go months without talking to one another, they had a way of always falling back in with each other as if no time had passed. The only person that knew CJ's secrets these days was Victor, and even then he didn't know some of the things Umberto did.

"Yeah, I'd like that." CJ's voice was softer than she expected it to be.

"_I can pick you up, we could go somewhere._" CJ considered the suggestion, unconsciously nodding her head before remembering Umberto couldn't see it.

"Okay, just give me a couple hours."

And a little over two hours later, Umberto was knocking at her front door, CJ practically jumping out of her seat in nervous anticipation. She'd changed into an outfit that was a little more presentable and scrubbed the paint off of her hands and arms, though there was still red embedded under her fingernails that she couldn't quite wash off entirely. She briskly crossed the short distance to her front door and threw it open, Umberto's eyes surprised at just how quickly his knock was answered.

He had a new pair of glasses. Funny enough, that was the first thing CJ noticed as she took in the appearance of her brother. The tortoiseshell frames were flattering on his face, and if they'd been in a different circumstance, CJ would have joked that they made Umberto look smarter. His facial hair, too, was different, longer than Umberto normally would have kept itㅡwas he trying out a new look, or was he becoming a little more careless because of stress?

Without even thinking about what she was doing, CJ suddenly wrapped her arms around Umberto, compelled by the weight of realizing how much she missed him. Umberto froze briefly as CJ hugged him close, but he melted within seconds, throwing both arms over CJ's shoulders and pressing her close. The both of them felt lumps in their throats as their emotions dared to get the best of them, holding back tears as they clung to each other as if they were afraid of what would happen if they let go.

Finally, it was Umberto that pulled back, resting his hands on CJ's shoulders as they met eyes, their smiles sad as they stared at each other. Umberto swallowed down the lump in his throat, pressing his lips together firmly as he considered what he was supposed to say. He opened his mouth as if he were about to speak, but no words came outㅡwhat was he supposed to say first? _I'm sorry about what happened, I missed you so much, I've been beating myself up for months over this?_ CJ knew all the possible things Umberto could have been thinking, and as he stared at her almost dumbly trapped in thought, CJ gave a small nodded, clenching her jaw slightly before speaking up.

"I know." She said simply, addressing every little thing Umberto could possibly have been thinking at that moment. His shoulders relaxed as he let out a sigh, dropping his hold on CJ's shoulders while looking down at his shoes.

Umberto huffed out an unamused, nearly ashamed, laugh, wearily meeting CJ's eyes again, "You must think I'm pathetic after all of this."

CJ studied his faceㅡa couple months back, she would have agreed. She would have told him that he was weak, that he was selfish to have let something happen to her. But in that moment CJ found that she wasn't thinking that at all.

She shook her head, "You're not pathetic. You're scared." Umberto's guard dropped a little more at CJ's simple words, "… We both are."

Umberto nodded, taking a deep breath and straightening out his shoulders as he mulled over what to say next, his eyes searching around the hall in thought, "I don't know what's happening, CJㅡto this city, to our family. Nothing's made sense since dad died."

CJ's lips pulled into a slight reassuring smile as she shook her head, "Nothing made sense when he was alive either."

To that, Umberto smiled, a light returning to his eyes as he looked at CJ in agreement, "You got me there."

CJ stared at him a moment longer before stepping back and motioning for Umberto to follow, "Let me just grab my things real quick."

A look of delight crossed Umberto's expression when he stepped into the condo to see the freshly painted walls, his warm eyes turning to his sister as she sat down to put on a pair of strappy sandals, "Looks great in here."

CJ glanced up to smile at the compliment, and Umberto took that second to study her appearance now. Though she looked much better than she had even a month ago, Umberto could still tell CJ had a ways to go before she was back to her usual self, at least physicallyㅡher cheeks still hadn't returned to their usual fullness, and he could see the way her dress was fitting looser than it should have. But she no longer had dark bags under her eyes, she no longer looked almost skeletalㅡCJ was getting healthier every day, and soon enough Umberto was sure she'd look youthful and glowing again. He looked forward to the day when CJ could completely be herself again.

* * *

CJ couldn't remember the last time she stepped inside the Gotham International Museum of Art, and yet when she and Umberto entered, a satisfied sense of calm washed over her. When they were young, Umberto was obsessed with museums whether they be art or history or science museums. He'd always been the academic of the family, though Josephine was the only member of the family that could really appreciate his interests. But CJ could still remember being a little kid, dragged along on a museum adventure that at the time she had no interest in; now she could look back on those memories fondly, look back at the simplicity of life as a child.

The fact that Umberto still frequented these museums put a smile on CJ's faceㅡUmberto never looked more happy than he did when he was free to roam a museum undisturbed. If one was willing to go along with him, they'd see a side of Umberto that he kept to himselfㅡa side of him that was comfortable in his own skin, a side that was even confident because finally he was surrounded by things he was an expert on. Though CJ hadn't expected that they'd go to a museum, she was so happy now that they did.

The siblings had been silently wandering through an exhibit on vanguardia artists of Cuba, comfortable in each other's company as they explored the hall full of colorful pieces. The two didn't know what to sayㅡneither wanted to get too deep into discussion about how fucked up their family was, and they didn't yet feel ready to make some kind of casual conversation about how things have been. So, they'd mutually settled for this companionable silence, the quiet of the museum putting them at ease.

CJ eventually came to a pause in front of a portrait of a woman, reading the title _La Gitana Tropical_ on the placard beside it before looking up at the painting again. There was something interesting about this painting compared to many of the others in the hallㅡthere was something somber and thoughtful about it, whereas many of the works around it had more life and color to them.

"Looks like mom." Umberto spoke from behind her, to which CJ glanced back with a smile, before looking to the painting again.

"Not quite her eyes." CJ responded, though nonetheless she too could see the resemblance to their mother. But CJ's smile became sad as she thought about Josephineㅡshe hadn't seen her mother since the night of the party, and now she found herself wondering about Josephine's well-being.

CJ turned around to her brother, and as if he read her mind Umberto spoke, "She's fine." CJ gave him a doubtful look, so he elaborated, "He hasn't hurt her, if that's what you're wondering. Pino may be fucked up, but one thing he does know is that you never raise a hand to your mother."

CJ gave a nod, upset that Pino's decency didn't extend any farther than that.

Umberto continued, "She worries about youㅡshe knows you're safe, but she misses you. We didn't tell her what happened; I can't… I don't want her to have that image of you in her head. All she knows is that you left because you were afraid of Pino, but I haven't told her any more."

CJ blinked to fight back tears that dared to well up in her eyes, "It's better she doesn't know… but I miss her."

"I can make plans for you to see her." Umberto set a comforting hand on CJ's shoulder, "Pino has no clue that we've been in touch, I can come up with something."

CJ considered the suggestion hopefully, but fear still nagged at her, "But what if he does find out? What if he finally does something to her?"

Umberto nodded in understanding of CJ's worries, "We don't need to make plans until we know he won't find out."

CJ chewed on the inside of her lips as she looked away from Umberto, her eyes roaming up and down the exhibit hall in thoughtㅡPino always had a way of finding out secrets. For all she knew, it wouldn't be safe for CJ to see her mother for a while. It was already risky enough making plans with Umberto, but they both knew that, like the misogynist asshole that he was, Pino by default trusted men more than women, and so he was foolish enough to let his guard down with Umberto. Not necessarily because he trusted Umberto, but because he could trust that he scared Umberto into submission, which oftentimes was true.

"We'll talk about it later." CJ replied, continuing through the art exhibit. From beside her, Umberto looked down at CJ with curious prideㅡthough a part of him was sad that CJ lost some of her youth, there was something about her new maturity that reassured him, that let him know that CJ would be alright.

The duo eventually reached the end of the exhibit, hovering outside of the exit to decide which direction to go in next. As they talked over whether to go left or right, a charming voice spoke up from behind them.

"Berto!" The two turned to the sound of the voice, CJ in confusion and Umberto with a smile on his face.

Behind them was Miguel, the man both of them had met way back at Falcone's party, though of course CJ didn't realize this at first. She'd only caught a single glimpse of the man once so many months ago, she certainly couldn't have committed his angular face to memory. But as she looked between Umberto and Miguel, watching the way they gave each other a familiar hug, she started to recall who this man was. A pleasantly surprised expression crossed CJ's face as she watched the way Umberto was looking at the second man, and she nearly laughed.

The men turned their attention to CJ, who bit her lip to avoid saying anything as Umberto began their introductions, "Miguel, you remember my sister CJ."

"Only vaguely, I'm afraid." Miguel answered with an accent and a kind smile, holding his hand out towards CJ. As she put her petite hand in his, the pair looked into each other's eyes unblinking, and CJ realized in that glance that Miguel _knew_ about secrets that Umberto wouldn't tell just anyone.

"Miguel is one of the curators here." Umberto explained, and now CJ didn't hold back her amused laugh.

"You _would_ get to know a man that works at your favorite museum." She teased, noticing the bashful look that Umberto tried to hide.

The siblings never talked about Umberto's relationships, and along that same vein they never talked about his sexuality either. It was a topic that Umberto wouldn't dare breach given who their family was, but in the last few years CJ had started to understand why Umberto never seemed to date. Neither could remember exactly when Umberto realized CJ knew, but they'd both kept it quiet since. It wasn't CJ's place to bring up the topic, and no matter how much he trusted her, Umberto was always afraid to have that inevitable discussion.

So, the fact that CJ was meeting Miguel again was shocking to say the least. It looked like she wasn't the only one that had changed in their time apart.

"Oh, so you only like me for my job?" Miguel teased Umberto, a loving smile on his face as he playfully bumped shoulders with his partner. The tips of Umberto's ears began to turn red as he looked down at his feet.

"Maybe I shouldn't have introduced you two." The trio grinned, CJ and Miguel laughing fondly at Umberto's shyness.

CJ was struck by how normal this felt, by how much she missed the days when she and Umberto could just have fun with one another. She found herself wondering how things could have gone if their lives were a little more normalㅡshe imagined going on more museum visits with Umberto, having dinners with her mom again. The idea of going on cheesy double dates with Umberto crossed CJ's mind, but she quickly shook the thought when her head filled in the image of who her date would possibly be if they all went out together.

Strangely enough, she found herself picturing Victor.

Her brow twisted in confusion, and CJ quickly dismissed the thought.

Miguel stayed to chat with the pair for another few minutes, suggesting which collections they should explore and discussing those he helped put together, but eventually he had to say his goodbyes and return to work. As Umberto watched the man walk off, CJ watched Umberto with a smile, feeling a warmth in her chest at the sight of her brother looking so happy and at ease, something that had been especially foreign to both of them these last five months. When Umberto looked back to his sister, he realized he'd been caught, and as he blushed her gave an unintimidating glare.

"Don't you dare." He started, sure that inevitably CJ would tease him as she gave a laugh at how bashful he was.

"What, don't want me to point out that you have it _bad_ for that guy?" Umberto's eyes narrowed a little more as he fought the smile that dared to spread across his face, but the gleam of amusement in CJ's eyes was impossible to resist. He quickly spun on his heels to hide the smile that crossed his face, walking in the direction of the impressionist exhibit just up the hall. CJ caught up to him, looking up at his expression with another grin as they approached the first wall of paintings filled with pastel colors and beautiful scenery.

"What about you and Zsasz?" Umberto asked unexpectedly after a minute of them studying a piece by Monet. With a confused furrow of her brow, CJ turned her eyes to him in question.

"What do you mean?" Her tone surprised Umberto, causing him to realize she genuinely didn't catch his implication in the questionㅡhe was almost glad to see some of her innocence still remained.

Nonetheless, his brows rose at the fact that she didn't understand him, "Do you really not realize how strange it is that the two of you are… 'friends?'"

CJ sighed a little, growing tired of having this conversation with everyone, a slightly defensive look crossing her face, "Isn't it a little strange that I still get asked questions about Zsasz as if I'm _not_ the daughter of a well-known Gotham mobster?"

Her retort was a surprise, but nonetheless amusing, causing Umberto to raise his hand defensively, "Hey, I'm not trying to start anything, I'm just saying you two seem close."

"How would you know?" CJ's eyes narrowed a little, to which Umberto pulled a face.

"That day at Falcone'sㅡthe way he looked at you, the way you were comfortable near him. There was… something about it." Umberto shrugged as if he was going to move on, turning his attention to the next painting as CJ studied him for a few long moments. She cocked her head while considering her brother's words, and then remembered that just minutes prior she pictured Victor in the double date scenario in her head.

With something akin to amusement on her face once she realized her brother's thought process, CJ followed Umberto as he walked up to another painting, "You think something's going on between me and Victor?"

Umberto glanced down at CJ thoughtfully, "I mean, you do call him Victor, so…"

CJ rolled her eyes, "But I'm not the only person that calls him that."

"Falcone is the only other person that does, as far as I know." Umberto shrugged.

"That doesn't mean anything." CJ defended, and despite herself it was her turn to blush ever so slightly, "We get along and we hang out, but that's because I have no one else to hang out with."

"What about your old friends?" Umberto suggested.

CJ sighed a little, shaking her head, "I don't… see them fitting in my world anymore. After everything, I don't want to go back to being the spoiled kid who spent time with 'normal' people to avoid her problems."

Umberto grinned goodnaturedly, "'Normal?' All those kids grew up just as spoiled as we did."

"You and I both know they wouldn't understand." CJ didn't need to explain what it was that her old friends wouldn't understand, because Umberto knewㅡthey were the kids of politicians and doctors and businesspeople, not the kids of mobsters.

The Maronis were a different breed, even if they tried to pretend they were like everyone else growing up, so Umberto knew exactly where CJ was coming from. The only people he ever spoke to from his school years these days were the kids Pino kept in touch with, the ones that were at least vaguely from similar mob-related backgrounds.

The two stood in silence for a brief moment, understanding each other without saying a word. CJ glanced up at the painting that they'd paused in front of, though she wasn't really taking in what she was looking at, instead caught up in her thoughts.

"… I saw Teresa a couple days ago." She said, meeting Umberto's eyes. He gave CJ a slightly surprised look, knowing that Teresa was closer to Pino these days than either of the two younger siblings. Knowing that Umberto would ask, CJ explained, "I stopped into her family's café while I was outㅡI guess a part of me did want to see a familiar face."

Umberto nodded in consideration, nearly tempted to ask if Victor was with her at the time, but decided against it, "How is she? I haven't seen her in a few months."

"Really?" CJ looked doubtful, and briefly worried if now her brother was beginning to lie to her, "I thought she saw you only a couple weeks ago."

Umberto quickly shook his head, "She was with Pino; I've been avoiding him, so I didn't go."

CJ stared for a moment just to make sure Umberto wasn't lying, relaxing a moment later once deciding that he was telling the truth, "She seems good, we didn't chat long. I didn't tell her what was going on, though it sounds like Pino's been talking about me."

Umberto rolled his eyes with a slight scoff, "Of course he hasㅡanything to take the blame off of himself."

CJ smirked at the show of annoyance, which Umberto didn't do too often, "Should I even try telling Teresa what really happened?"

"Hell no." Umberto answered with a dismissive laugh, "She likes Pino way too much, she probably wouldn't believe us."

The siblings both sighed, neither being particularly fond of Teresa's crush on their older brother. CJ puckered her lips in consideration, eyeing the paintings again, "Would it be good to spend time with her?"

"CJ, I'd be happy if you spent time with anyone at this point." Umberto smirked, "Just be smart, alrightㅡremember, she's Pino's friend more than she's mine or yours."

CJ considered if the warning was more complex than it sounded, if Umberto was more worried than necessary. At this rate, maybe there was no such thing as too worried, but on the flip side maybe there was no point in overthinking things at all. Teresa may have been close to Pino, but that didn't mean she was a bad person nor did it mean that she'd do anything to cause harm to CJ. The youngest Maroni knew in her gut that Teresa was someone decent despite the company she kept, and maybe spending some time with someone new would be good for CJ at this point.

CJ nodded while looking away from Umberto, spinning on her heel to look at all of the paintings around the room, letting the conversation dissolve away so that she could enjoy her brother's company again. A small smile spread across CJ's lips, as she looked back at him over her shoulder.

"So, you think Miguel could get me a job here?" She teased, to which Umberto rolled his eyes with a grin as he stepped forward to nudge her with his shoulder.

"As if you know the first thing about art." The two continued through the hall of paintings in lighter spirits than they felt in a long time.

* * *

Eventually, Umberto brought CJ home, the siblings struggling to say their goodbyes after the day they had. But Umberto finally managed to give his sister a comforting hug, promising that they'd see each other again soon and that he'd let their mother know about the day they had. At that, CJ smiled, though it was a mixture of both happiness and sadness that crossed her face at the mention of Josephine, to which Umberto gave her a reassuring look.

CJ watched Umberto retreat towards the elevator, the two giving each other a final wave as the doors chimed before Umberto disappeared through them, leaving CJ to stand in her door frame in thoughtful consideration. Umberto, too, was thoughtful and optimistic as he made his way down to the ground floor, stepping off the elevator with a skip in his step as he made for the exit.

But his excited pace faltered when he bumped shoulders with Victor Zsasz.

Umberto's eyes opened wide when he realized he was face to face with the last man he wanted to run into, and the frightened animal within him nearly bolted right then and there. But something about Victor's sure stance and dangerous gaze kept Umberto frozen in place, staring and waiting nervously for what the assassin would do next.

The corners of Victor's eyes wrinkled in scrutiny once he realized this was Umberto standing in front of him, having not immediately recognized the Maroni at first. His lips pressed firmly together as he stared into Umberto's eyes as if his gaze could pierce right through the man, and if Umberto's fearful expression was anything to go by, he, too, thought those dark eyes would stab into him. Umberto swallowed down the lump in his throat, trying to appear brave as he continued to stare dumbly at the assassin before him.

Straight-faced, Victor finally spoke in his unsettling monotone, "What are you doing here?"

Umberto hesitated for a moment, collecting his thoughts, taking a deep breath and answering simply, "Dropping off CJ."

"So, she's talking to you again." Umberto couldn't tell if Victor's words were a question or a statement, and so he remained silent in anticipation. Victor's brows rose, his face briefly looking less intimidating than it usually did, "It must have been a good apology."

Umberto quickly nodded, stumbling over his words, "Yeah, I'm lucky she forgave me… Thank you for looking out for her."

"Don't thank me." Though Victor's words echoed those that Don Falcone had spoken to Umberto some weeks ago, the man's tone was something entirely different, something low and menacing and dangerous. Umberto felt a chill roll through him as Victor practically bared his teeth, his nearly black eyes shining as if something was bubbling just beneath the surface. The assassin leaned forward in an imposing manner, dipping his head ever so slightly as he crowded Umberto's personal space, "Next time you're confronted with Pino, face him like a man."

The words caused Umberto to inhale sharply, the tone and intention triggering memories of his father, of the way Sal used to push him around and yell whenever he thought Umberto was acting weak and submissive. On impulse, Umberto tightly shut his eyes and clenched his jaw, as if awaiting a blow from his father, forgetting for that brief moment who was actually standing before him.

Hearing the gasp that escaped Umberto caused Victor to pull back slowly, brow slightly furrowed as he studied the other man's expression. He took a step back with a knowing look on his face, realizing exactly what Umberto must have been imagining behind his scared, closed eyes. Victor waited, staring at the other man as Umberto's expression relaxed, his shoulders dropping slightly as he let out the breath he was holding, realizing how stupid he must look now that he remembered that it wasn't his father in front of him. He opened his eyes to find Victor staring through him yet again, causing Umberto to lean back slightly as he forced himself to maintain eye contact with the other man.

Though he couldn't say for sure, Umberto thought he saw something knowing and familiar in Victor's gaze, as if the assassin was silently telling him he understood without actually knowing how to properly relay that information. The expression caused Umberto's brows to furrow curiously, but before he could study the assassin's face any longer, Victor smoothly stepped around him and into the building without another look back.


End file.
